Announcements
by JezzMine
Summary: After the last battle Harry, Hermione, and Ron have decisions to make, and a few announcements make things more difficult. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters.**

**Announcements**

**Chapter 1**

"Did you hear the announcement?" Hermione asked casually.

"Gee there have been so many; did you have one in particular?" Ron asked annoyingly.

Harry glanced up at his friends, then quickly back down as Hermione glared at Ron.

"The one, Ronald," she began waspishly," where the new headmistress said students could retake their last year."

"You're not seriously considering…"Ron trailed off looking to Harry for support.

Harry purposefully kept his eyes trained on the material in his lap. He had heard the announcement, actually considered it carefully, and made his decision without once consulting either of the two people sitting on the floor opposite him.

The silence stretched Ron gazing helplessly from one to the other while Hermione concealed a smirk. She automatically knew Harry's answer without him opening his mouth.

"We should make a trip to Diagon Alley," she stated calmly.

"Whatever for," Ron shook his head clearing the cobwebs, "Wait, you're not seriously going back are you?" his question directed toward Harry because he knew Hermione would in a heartbeat.

A sigh of defeat echoed his book closing. Harry finally managed to raise his eyes level with his two best friends.

"Actually, I have thought a lot about it, and it only makes sense. I mean what kind of career could we expect to follow without our N.E.W.T.s." A good rational thought without all the inky emotional things running through his brain.

"You sounded just like Hermione, mate."

"Ugh. But he is absolutely right, Ron. We didn't even finish school. And auror training requires several N.E.W.T.s."

It was Ron's turn to avoid eye contact. "I guess we have all been doing some thinking," he admitted.

"What?" Hermione nearly shrieked, "You have actually used your brain?"

"Shut it," Ron came back.

Harry noticed Hermione's eyes narrow, "We're not going there," he said. "Let's stay on topic for once, shall we?"

"Fine, it seems that you and I have already reached a decision. If I am assuming correctly the same one, and we shall be gracing Hogwarts with our presence for one more year."

"Right," Harry said once again avoiding Ron's eyes.

Ron expressed his shock at Harry for only a moment, then his heart felt burdened. Here he was looking at his best mate, and his girlfriend? Well could she be really called his girlfriend, well they had been snogging quite frequently. Anyway so off topic, this time their paths seemed to be going in different directions. His good news from hours earlier faded into a nuisance.

"Well I wish you both the best of luck," he said sadly.

"Huh?" Harry couldn't hide his surprise.

"What?" Hermione shrieked this time.

"You aren't coming with us?" Harry asked. His deliberations had always included Ron in the equation. Ron was a major factor in his decision even if they hadn't spoken about it before now.

"Sorry, mates."

"Is that all we, I get?" Hermione sounded hurt.

"Mione, do you remember all those forms I've been filling in, they were for an internship at the American Ministry of Magic. This internship is very selective." He felt some of the pride from earlier resurfacing. It was an exclusive program that quite by accident he had stumbled upon, and with no immediate plans had applied for and shockingly enough he had been accepted.

Hermione waited with bated breath for Ron to continue, although her emotions were screaming for her to tune him out, her brain was in control straining her senses to comprehend.

"I was accepted. Me," his voice sounded awed. "This is an amazing opportunity. After I complete the program I can come back and enter into the ministry here at a much higher level."

"Sounds as if you have been doing some major planning."

Harry noticed the tone of Hermione's voice, and he briefly caught a glimpse of tears in her eyes before she blinked them away.

"Of course," Ron said completely oblivious to the tension, "I mean we're free to do whatever we want now, and with the current circumstances, I thought I was doing something for our future. "

Certain thoughts began to plague Harry's brain. He felt like an intruder, this apparently should have been a private conversation, because he was pretty sure that the comment Ron just made did not include him. While Harry was secretly proud of Ron for thinking about their relationship, Ron's and Hermione's that is, he probably should have talked about it with her first.

"I mean honestly, "Ron continued."It was an accident I even got the forms and I filled them out thinking I would be turned down. Blimey, I never thought they would actually choose me."

"Right," Hermione said. "How long?"

Ron looked slightly perplexed by the whole thing, "Oh the program lasts for a year."

"So, so you just made a decision that would affect our lives for the next year without bothering to discuss anything with anyone." Those words were not what she had wanted to say, she wanted to scream at him for being inconsiderate of her. Of course, at the same time she was overwhelmed with a feeling of pride that her boyfriend (?) had been accepted to such a prestigious program.

"Well I was going to tell you tonight. I had it all planned out." Along with a few other choice words.

"Apparently, you have made quite a few plans," Hermione insinuated.

Confusion bubbled into Ron's brain spreading through all the crevices, "I don't understand why you are upset. You didn't say anything to Harry about planning his next year without talking to you."

"Oh Ronald," she labored, every word laced with more anger, "Harry doesn't have to concern me in his future plans because he's not my boyfriend," she shouted.

Now, Harry felt he should depart from this particular argument, "I'll just go," he announced meekly.

"No," Hermione screamed, and Ron pleaded.

"But I don't think…"

"Stay," Hermione forced him back down with a sharp glare.

"Mione, please I was thinking of us."

"Were you really? Because if you had you would have perhaps thought to include me in the decision making process."

"I already told you I didn't think I would be accepted. If and when I had I planned on telling you, and if I wasn't I didn't want to admit it."

"But I would have encouraged and supported you, like I am supposed to."

"But if it was all a letdown I didn't want to face it."

"Oh, Ron," her voice softened slightly understanding dawning, but then her anger came raging back, he had cheated her out of something important. "That is no excuse."

He flinched from the sudden changes. "I was doing it all for us, do you understand that with this job and the experience I will gain, I will be better suited to provide for the future."

Wow, Harry thought, Ron had focused a lot of his attention into this and it showed how much he cared for Hermione and their future together. Slowly, Harry, made movements to the door, he did not want to be here if they started snogging again, especially after they just had a fight.

Hermione turned away, her fingers going into her big bushy hair, trying to corral her emotions into a single form. It touched her deeply that Ron thought they had a future together, but to completely cut her out of the process stung.

"So is this how it is going to be?" she asked barely containing her rage.

All Harry's movements stopped, his eyes widened in shock to see such anger from Hermione. Ron scooted back in fear.

"I mean with you making all the decisions."

"Well…" Ron paused thinking; he knew before he spoke there was no right answer. "Our decisions should be made together," he finished lamely.

Hermione sniffed loudly making her point more eloquently as she raised herself and strode out of the room.

"Botched things again, haven't I?"

"Sorry, mate."

"I should just stop trying."

Harry managed a half smile, more of a grimace. "When do you leave?"

"Next week," Ron managed a hollow laugh. "Not…."

"Next week?" Hermione yelled coming back into the room.

Harry quickly got up and ran out of the room; their raised voices followed him all the way down to the kitchen. Guess that book didn't help Ron as much as he claimed or maybe he hadn't read all of it. Harry shook his head, oh how he didn't envy Ron at all. Being friends with Hermione was a strain at times, although they had become much closer of late.

"Problems?" someone asked as Harry entered the kitchen.

"You have no bloody idea."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tension gripped the inhabitants of number 12 Grimmauld Place emanating from the silence between Ron and Hermione. Under the usual circumstances Harry would have left well enough alone, but time was not on his side. Was it ever?

Ron's scheduled departure made it hard for Harry to remain on the sidelines.

"Mione dear," he began softly, "he's leaving in three days, are you going to talk to him?"

"Stay out of it," she glared.

"I can't," he said. "The two people I care for most in the world are being complete idiots, and causing each other a lot of pain."

"Harry, he made his choice."

"But it was for you," a pleading note in his voice.

"I'm not talking about this anymore," she felt the tears sting her eyes. She buried her nose back into her book.

Harry sighed, stood back up and walked out of the library to find his other best friend. He slowly climbed the stairs keeping quiet for no reason. Grimmauld Place underwent an amazing transformation. With all the seriously dangerous death eaters locked away there was no reason for Harry not to take up residence in his own house. The evilness of its former inhabitants disappeared through Kreacher and Winky's ministrations, making the noble house of black an actual home fit to live in. House elf magic really was an astonishing sight to behold.

Naturally, Hermione after retrieving her parents moved in, then Ron against Mrs. Weasley's wishes. However, when the trio pointed out how they had been living together for the past year, and the fact that they were never left alone in Grimmauld Place she loosened her stance slightly, only expressing things were different now.

It was true though, the removal of the Fidelius Charm allowed order members to drop by constantly, as well as members of the D.A. Neville and Luna being the ones to visit most often. Some mornings Harry awoke to find the odd person had spent the night. One morning he'd found Lee Jordan and his old Quidditch team including Oliver Wood chatting merrily around the kitchen table.

"Master, Harry, sir," Kreacher began. "How many for dinner?"

"Oh I think..." Harry got an idea. It was sneaky; a tad bit underhanded but if it worked. "Kreacher, here is what we have to do..." Harry immersed himself in his plans with Kreacher forgetting to have a chat with Ron who paced his bedroom shooting dirty looks at the door.

George apparated onto the bed. "Hey, Bro."

"What do you want?" Ron said rather rudely.

"Chill, mate. Guess you and her highness haven't worked things out."

"Sorry. It's just, I mean she won't even talk to me."

"You know how stubborn she is, you've had years of experience and still you botch it."

"Shut it, what are you doing here anyway?"

"Moving in."

"Huh? You've got a flat."

"Had. It is now being redone as an office. We need more space. Who knew so much paper work had to be done and then it has to be stored. Ugh."

"Which room you taking?"

George smirked inspecting the comfy set-up, "This one will do."

"But this is my room," Ron gasped.

"You won't be needing it."

Ron frowned, "Right."

"Bad timing for a joke, never fret, I mean I don't even know what's on these sheets anyway," he jumped off the bed pulling a face.

Ron's face heated turning red in the process, he didn't know why; Hermione and he hadn't done anything improper, and the future did not look good. He mumbled something indistinguishable before resuming his pacing.

"Pathetic," George sighed. "I gotta talk to Harry." It might be wise to ask to live in his house.

OoOoOo

Hermione found herself alone in the dining room. She thought back to what Kreacher said, "Dinner at six in the dining room." Where was everyone else?

Ron slowly walked to the dining room, wondering if Hermione... At the sight of her his thoughts disappeared. She was standing there, it took his breath away to see her, Merlin she was beautiful and she didn't even realize it. As soon as he stepped in the doors closed, the lights dimmed, and the table was transformed into an elegant dinner for two.

Harry, George, and Ginny crouched outside the dining room door waiting for a sound. Nothing.

"Think this will work?" Ginny asked worriedly.

"I hope so," Harry answered. If not he planned on a hasty retreat. Life on the run wasn't so bad.

"Good thing we took their wands," George laughed. Two wide eye stares met his wiping the grin away. "You did take them right?" Harry nodded slowly, "You forgot the knives?" Harry nodded again. "We should go," he said as something launched itself at the door.

The three sped back into the relative safety of the kitchen where others were waiting.

Ron rubbed his shoulder from the impact. Although he was pureblood Hermione still found his Muggle antics endearing at times. This was not one of them. She reached for her wand. Nothing. They took her wand. Rage bubbled up.

"Might as well eat," Ron suggested, shrinking immediately from Hermione's glare.

"Fine." Her stomach grumbled lamenting how it had been neglected at lunch.

A stony silence hovered in the room broken only by the clinking of cutlery.

They did go through a lot of trouble, she thought almost kindly of the romantic setting. No, meddlesome, infuriating, that's what her friends were.

"Mione," Ron began meekly, sitting down his glass, "I honestly never meant to hurt you." He realized now what he had done. "I wanted..."

"Just stop. Okay."

"But..."

"No, here we go again. It's a vicious cycle."

"I know I am not the most sensitive person when it comes to things, but Mione, I want us to be together," he begged.

"Then why did you go make a decision that will tear us apart," anguish fading her voice to a whisper.

"Because I thought that if I was accepted, you would come with me," hope strengthening him.

Her gasp was audible. He expected her to drop everything and go to a new country just for him.

"I mean I know your N.E.W.T.'s are important, but America has the same educational backgrounds we do. We could have finished them together. For me it's part of the program."

"Oh, your bloody program," she spat. His words danced in her head. "You didn't even think about what I wanted. After everything we've been through, I want, need to be close to the people I love, and you want to go away somewhere new where we don't know anyone. Not to mention if you had included me so much in all your plans why did you wait till now to tell me?"

"I told you, I didn't think I would get it. I wanted you to be proud if I did, and then we were going to..."

"First of all, I am proud of you. I do realize the importance of you being accepted. However, we are in a relationship and we have to make decisions together. We should have sat down and talked about it, you should have told me about the program, and what you thought we could do. But you just went ahead and took everything for granted," a tremble of pleading in her voice belied her fear.

"I wanted to talk to you, you wouldn't talk to me, and now it's too late," he mumbled, uttering the last words without considering what he was saying.

"I guess it is." Tears spilled down her cheeks, she rose gracefully from her seat, crossed to the door, leaned there for a second, shaking the handle, she had to escape. She pounded her fists on the door, "Let me out of here now, Harry Potter!" she shrieked panicking.

The doors opened releasing her. She ran through the hall, straight out the front door. Harry stared after her, torn between going after her or staying with Ron. George nudged him in the direction of the front door, as he and Ginny went into the dining room.

"What happened?"

"I don't know," Ron answered. His heart felt shattered, what happened he repeated. He honestly didn't know.

Sobs racked her body as she clutched her arms to her chest leaning against a tree. She had no idea where she was, only dimly aware of someone walking toward her, wrapping their arms around her. She allowed herself to be pulled into this warm embrace full of comfort.

Tears cascaded down her cheeks soaking Harry's shirt. "I'm so sorry, so sorry," he whispered. No other words came to him, how could he possibly tell her everything would be all right when he didn't know.

"Oh, how dare you," she screamed, tearing herself out of his arms. "Why did you do that?" He opened his mouth to speak, she held her hand up, "I don't care what your intentions were, you were stupid and childish and it didn't solve anything!" All of her feelings wanted to burst from her, her magic rising to the surface at a boiling point. Her feet turned and she ran forcing her energy into pounding the pavement, venting her emotions. No matter how long or how far she ran the pavement took whatever she gave it, with no pushing back.

Emerald eyes watched her go, not following this time. When she came back, he'd apologize more until she forgave him, he'd make a promise not to interfere ever again.

"Where's Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Running."

"Shouldn't we?"

"No," he held his hand up. "Where's Ron?"

"Packing, he said he has nothing to stay for." Ginny reached for his hand wanting to feel his reassurance.

"What a mess."

"They'll get through it. They always do," her smile of confidence making Harry grimace. He wasn't so sure this time.

Footsteps echoed in the hall, "Ginny, we had better be going. Thanks again Harry, for having us over for dinner," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Anytime, more often if you wish."

"So sweet of you, bye dear," she said wrapping her arms around him.

"Place looks great, Harry," Mr. Weasley smiled ushering his wife aside to shake hands. Harry grabbed an envelope handing it to Mr. Weasley with a significant glance in Mrs. Weasley's direction. Mr. Weasley turned discreetly to pull a Muggle motorcycle hand book for do it yourself repairs out of it. His eyes shone brightly nodding at Harry.

"Well be outside, Ginny."

OoOoOo

Diagon Alley was bustling again with the normal witches and wizards, all the darkness gone. Things were slowly returning to an era of normalcy. Harry breathed a sigh of relief. This was his first trip since Voldemort's defeat. Things had already drastically changed, more changes were coming. The most surprising the separation of the golden trio as Ron stood firm on his decision to go to America.

Hermione shed more tears, admitting nothing of the turmoil raging inside of her. Not even a letter from Headmistress McGonagall congratulating her on being Head Girl could wipe away her deep sadness.

"A bit weird isn't it?" she questioned after getting the letter. "Technically, it was supposed to be someone in their actual seventh year."

"But, Hermione, you deserve it, not to mention the other girl turned it down because she took the option of redoing her sixth year because she needed Muggle Studies."

"Guess a similar reason explains why you of all people are Head Boy then."

"Shut up," Harry laughed bringing a rare smile to her face. His letter had been completely shocking to say the least not only was he Head Boy, but he was Quidditch Captain as well. If the headmistress had been anyone except McGonagall he would have thought favoritism, but she was such a narrow, straight laced person the idea itself was ridiculous.

"Strange," Hermione added seeming to read Harry's thoughts.

"Don't know what she was thinking."

"She said you were supposed to be Head Boy in our year. She and Dumbledore discussed it."

"Where to first?" Harry questioned to avoid a repeat of this particular conversation.

"Hmm, got your school list," Hermione snickered.

"Naturally, although she did send them out a bit early." He didn't mention they were shopping way too early as well. But one took distractions where ever they came as they were needed. Ron was spending the day with his family.

"A bit, it must be a record. I have never received a letter so early. I guess she wants everyone to be prepared, and to make a statement that Hogwarts is going back to its former level of educational standards."

"Right, uh-huh, I was thinking she didn't want anyone to goof off, making it clear she isn't to be crossed. Poor eleven year olds, they aren't going to know what hit them," Harry frowned as Hermione pinched his arm.

"Well, George did ask us to stop by." None of the shops held her attention for more than a passing second.

"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, here we come. He could have just talked to us at home."

"Maybe he wants to show us something. Besides too many people keep coming in and out at the house."

"Does it bother you?"

"Sometimes, but then I can lock myself away in my room. They aren't there to see me."

They strolled down the street lost in their own thoughts as the passing sights brought a familiar feeling of excitement for them both.

"Ah, Harry, Hermione, so good of you to stop by," George said once they walked in. The overcrowded shop testifying the fact that business was booming. He beckoned them closer; they followed him to the back. "Ever since it was announced Hogwarts would be open the store has been crazy." He grinned.

"Do you realize the amount of trouble people will be causing," Hermione fretted.

"Don't see why you have to worry about it dearest," George snorted.

"For your information you are looking at the new Head Boy and Girl," she announced the smugness written all over her face.

George did a double take. "No way, shouldn't someone younger be filling the position?"

Hermione swatted his arm. "Bugger."

"So I guess then Ron was telling the truth when he said you two were taking the option to return."

Harry and Hermione hadn't broadcast their return to Hogwarts. In light of Ron's plans theirs seemed unimportant at the moment.

"I am glad the headmistress suggested it, because I was going to owl her to ask if it were possible to sit my N.E.W.T. exams."

Harry and George busted out laughing. Only Hermione would still consider this after everything they had been through. It was a comfort to know some things didn't change.

"What? How were we ever going to get a good job?" she asked huffily reacting to their amusement.

"Stop there," George raised his hand. "You honestly think anyone would turn down our savior," he said bowing to Harry, "and his wonder girl. Please you two could have gotten jobs anywhere by just asking. For goodness sake, you are on first name basis with the Minister of Magic."

"That wouldn't have been right," Hermione said.

Harry kept quite but he agreed with Hermione. He had been treated differently because of a scar on his forehead since he rejoined the wizarding world, and he had never had the urge to use that to his advantage and he wouldn't start now.

"All right, all right," George said holding his hands in mock surrender. "It is time to get down to business. The reason I wanted you to come by, I need some assistance."

"What's wrong?" Harry asked apprehensively.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist, Harry, mate. I'm only going to follow your examples."

A frown crossed upon Hermione's face, not sure of where the conversation was going. "You're going back?"

"Yes, and as much as I sound like you at the moment, Miss Granger, I owled Professor McG to ask if I could finish my education. She reluctantly agreed after some of my charming persuasion." He had actually had to meet with her in an interview all but begging to be allowed to return.

"Why?" Harry blurted. He knew education was not high on George's list of priorities.

"Well, I am going to expand the business that was the future goal in the beginning. Why should Hogwarts students be the only ones to benefit from all the wonderful merchandise this store possesses? However, I have hit a few stumbling blocks; it seems that some international wizards will not take you seriously if you do not possess certain educational aptitudes."

"In other words," Hermione supplied, "no one wants to associate with a drop out no matter how much the bottom line is."

"Correct, my astute little witch."

"So what do you want from us?" Harry asked.

"There was a condition to my re-admittance," he said looking away to make sure no one was wandering into the back room.

"Which is?" Hermione questioned.

"I have to retake some O.W.L.s in order to sit in on the N.E.W.T. levels I need."

"Oh," comprehension dawned on Hermione. "Of course we will help you study."

"Thanks." That went better than expected; he hadn't had to state his intentions fully.

"You know, this could be an entertaining year after all," Harry stated.

"Right-o mate."

Hermione rolled her eyes, but only half-heartedly they could all use a good laugh in a light hearted atmosphere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Harry and Ron sat on opposite sides of the chess board savoring the simplicity. Their attention was focused solely on the game studying potential moves, and their consequences.

"Why are you doing it?"

Ron's question took a moment to penetrate. "It feels like I should."

"Is that all?"

"Not really. I need the N.E.W.T.'s."

"After everything you still want to be an auror?"

"Yeah, it's the only career I have ever thought of. Even with Voldemort gone there are still bad guys, and you gotta admit after Voldemort it'll be a piece of cake."

"I guess, I just didn't think you'd still follow that path is all." Ron's mind led him to past events; the dream job lost its glamour while he'd been doing it.

"It'll be different though," Harry picked up on his thoughts, "I'll be trained."

"How does Ginny feel about it?"

"We haven't talked much about it really."

"Well if you want it to work, talk to her," Ron grimaced. "Before."

"Our situation is different from yours. One Ginny knows of my plans, I haven't changed them much. Second we have a year to figure things out."

Ron's eyes went back to the chess board, he made his move. Harry pondered his pieces.

"I wish you would have told me."

"Do you realize how much you sound like Mione?"

"I can understand how she felt."

"Would it have made a difference? I mean it's not like you confided your plans to me."

"I didn't want to be made fun of."

"Neither did I. Honestly, going back is totally a Hermione-ish thing to do. Maybe we're growing up, making decisions on our own and what not. But at the back of my mind I always pictured us going back together."

"Yeah, I pictured us all going as well."

Sadness enveloped the pair. Most of his memories of Hogwarts contained Ron in some form and if he hadn't been in on the adventure he was always there to tell. Now.

"Depressing huh?"

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Harry cocked an eyebrow. "I mean you were famous before, but now you're like an idol or something."

"I know, I thought about it, and I think I can handle it." He'd been dealing with fame since he was eleven years old.

"But it'll be a hundred times worse than before. This time you defeated him for good, he's not coming back. Not only will people be staring constantly, they will be hounding you for autographs. Let's not even mention how you're probably the only student to have been awarded an Order of Merlin, First Class."

"Thanks mate, that helps a lot."

"I'm just saying." Ron realized the guilt trip he'd been laying on his best mate. "But look at it this way, you should have no problem starting a Harry Potter fan club, I'm sure everyone including the teachers will be panting to sign up," he snorted

"Shut it."

"Oh, but please Mr. Potter may we have your autograph," Ron batted his eyelashes clasping his hands in front of him.

"Git," Harry laughed. "Come on we'd better get ready for your party."

"Yeah."

"Maybe you could talk to her one more time, you're not going to see her for a year," Harry silently cursed himself, he promised not to interfere.

"I want to mate, I do," Ron confided, "Where is she?"

"Running."

Hermione's running became a routine. Not only did she vent her emotions, but it was getting her slowly into shape. Simply put it made her feel better.

She dashed into the kitchen grabbing a bottle of water, stopping to gulp she noticed the preparations for the party.

"Hello, dear," Mrs. Weasley said. "Better hurry along if you want to be ready."

"Of course," Hermione said. She slowly made her way upstairs. Were they actually going to leave things this way between them? So many things not said, too many unresolved issues. In the back of her mind she saw Ron staying, she grasped the basic understanding he was leaving, but her heart refused to let hope die.

The party reinforced the facts of the situation. His things had already been sent, tomorrow he would be following. Her breath came in gasps, shallow, oh Merlin he's leaving me. What had she done? She had to talk to him.

The knock echoed faintly in the near empty room. "Come in."

"How's it going?"

"It seems surreal."

"Big word."

"I do know some," he scowled.

"Did you straighten things out?" Ginny asked getting quickly to the point.

"No subtlety at all little sister."

"I'm going to miss you."

"Me too, but you'll have Harry."

"He's not you."

"It's only a year. We wouldn't be together anyway, not that you can stand me or anything. You'd be at Hogwarts, and I'd be out there in the real world."

"Not true, you could have been at Hogwarts with the rest of us."

"It's too late, Ginny, I've made my decision."

"I know, I am so proud of you. Please write to me."

"Naturally, I'm not going to write, it is me after all," he smiled, embracing her. "Let's do this." She took his offered arm as they walked downstairs.

Congratulations were passed from one pair of lips to the other, glasses raised in toasts wishing him the best of luck, and presents piled on a table.

"Luna, what is this?"

"Silly, it's a Wrackspurt preventative. Honestly."

"Right, mate, how could you not know that," Harry chuckled into his ear.

"Thanks." He hugged her briefly.

"Oh I almost forgot, daddy asked for you to keep an eye open for the Crumpled-Horned Snorkack, we haven't been to America on holiday yet."

"My pleasure." He barely contained his laughter until Neville led Luna to Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.

Hermione watched from her lone corner as Harry and Ron laughingly interacted with the other guests. Honestly, just because misery flowed through every pore did not mean she should ruin Ron's night. She excused herself.

Ron watched Hermione leave, his smile fading, but a second later she was back with a smile on her face taking her rightful place in the trio enjoying what felt like the last night they had together.

OoOoOo

"Harry, I've been thinking about moving out."

"What, Mione, where?" concern washed his voice out.

"That's the thing. I am going to ask Professor McGonagall if I can stay at the school. I mean I have so much studying to catch up on and with all the interruptions here, I can't really concentrate."

"Is it that bad?" The undercurrents in her tone alerted him.

"Yes, I mean no," she spluttered. "I like living here; it's just he's everywhere." A whole week without the annoying red-head and she was ready to go.

"He'll be there to."

"I know," she cried. "I just need a change."

"How will you help George?"

"We can apparate to Hogsmeade or something. I'll work it out. I just can't stay here anymore." She met his eyes; he saw the anguish, the fresh pain.

"Ok, let me think about it."

"You can't change my mind," she responded taken aback at his answer.

"Fine," he said. He didn't want her to go. Her presence comforted him. "Are you still going to help me with Teddy today?"

"Of course," she snapped. The conversation hadn't gone according to plan, but it was over.

The doorbell rang bringing Harry out of his thoughts; he pushed Hermione's decision to the back part of his brain for consideration later.

"Hello, come in," he welcomed Andromeda Tonks into his home.

"Hi, Harry."

Teddy smiled happily waving his arms at Harry. A smile brightened his countenance. He'd become so attached to his godson, who's hair slowly changed to bright green causing Harry to grin.

"You'll be all right?" Andromeda asked. She liked Harry, trusted him, but she was so over-protective of little Teddy, the only real family she had left.

"Yes, Hermione's here as well."

"Okay, well then I'll just be off. Here's his things."

"Thanks. I got some more stuff for him when I was in Diagon Alley."

"You're spoiling him Harry."

"It's my job," he chuckled.

"Oh come here, little Teddy, yes you adorable little thing," Hermione cooed taking Teddy with her into the living room.

"Thank you," Harry said.

"Not at all, he is your godson, both parents agreed on it."

"I just wish I had more time to spend with him."

"Harry, you're doing fine," she smiled. The beginning had been rocky at times, but their arrangement suited Teddy, and the little tyke loved Harry. "Bye, I'll see you later."

Teddy bounced into the air, immediately pulled down to Hermione's nose to be nuzzled. Cooing happily the baby grabbed handfuls of her bushy hair.

"You're a natural."

"Not at all. He screamed bloody murder the first time he saw me."

"It's the hair. Now, it's his favorite chew toy."

"Oh no, Teddy, don't put it in your mouth." Harry snickered. The three spent an enjoyable afternoon spread out on the living room floor. Hermione able to forget about Ron for an afternoon laughing at the metamorphamagus and Harry's antics to make him giggle happily. Hermione understood the unsaid things motivating Harry to make the child happy. Teddy had lost his parents before he had a chance to remember them. This making their bond undeniably strong already. Hermione found herself choking down a bitter jealously because no one cared for her that way. Just then Harry took her hand in his proving how wrong she was. She was loved unconditionally by her best friend.

_"Don't even think it," Harry said in her mind._ Startled chocolate eyes met shocked green ones.

_"You heard me?"_

_"Yes," she squeaked in her mind._

_"Weird."_

"Very," she said aloud. Although unexplainably a sense of comfort poured through her.

OoOoOo

"What are you doing, Granger?" George asked stepping into the library. Hermione sat hunched over a parchment her quill scratching away.

"Isn't it obvious? Or have you never used these tools before?" she indicated her writing utensils.

"Smart ass. What are you writing?"

"A letter, as it happens."

"So stingy with the details."

"A private letter."

"Fine then, where is our other housemate?"

"Off with Teddy."

"He is a cute little guy," George said fondly.

"Why, George, I didn't know you felt that way about Harry," she said awed.

"You think you're so clever."

"So do you."

"Bah, ask one little favor of someone and it goes straight to her head."

"Speaking of," she said putting the quill down, "I need to discuss something with you."

"Go ahead," he said uneasily.

"Oh, don't worry, we're still going to be studying, we just might have to meet somewhere besides here."

"That'd be silly don't you think, considering we both live here, and it has been working out fine so far?"

His comment met with silence. Hermione bit her lip showing her nervousness.

"Out with it, Hermione, you're moving out aren't you?"

Why did it have to sound like an accusation? "The thought has crossed my mind."

"I've been thinking about that," Harry interrupted. He'd heard their voices echoing down the hall as he'd made his goodbyes to his God son, and his grandmother.

"And?" Hermione addressed him sarcastically, "Don't keep me sitting on the edge of my seat?"

"I'd like to go with you."

"Huh?" Not exactly what she expected.

"Peace and quiet. A wonderful opportunity for peace and quiet. No one apparates in and out. Nothing to disturb one from studying or thinking." Memories haunted Harry too; he fully understood Hermione's desire for a change of scenery. Besides he had no intention of leaving her alone during this time.

"I can manage on my own," she replied to his unspoken thoughts.

"I know that as well as anyone. Honestly, Mione, it's too good to pass up. What about it George?" No one got left out.

"Mates, I don't even know what you're talking about."

"Staying at Hogwarts for the rest of break."

Hermione saw the determination set in Harry's features. She resigned herself to having company, "That is if the headmistress approves."

"Why wouldn't she?" George asked warming to the idea.

"Are you sure, Harry? What about Teddy?" she asked not intentionally ignoring George.

"I'll arrange to see him, don't worry so much, Mione."

Hermione began furiously attacking her parchment, scratching out sentences, rewording others, adding new ones. The two boys smiled at one another.

OoOoOo

The sun warmed their backs as they laid on the blanket spread in the back yard watching Teddy's hair change in cycles from blue to green to yellow and then pink making them smile sadly remembering the clumsy witch with the heart shaped face.

"It's here," Hermione cried excitedly running across the yard to them. She dropped down patting the baby's head.

"Well?" George asked impatiently it'd been a week since Hermione posted her letter.

"I don't know, I haven't read it yet. Just got it from the owl."

He rolled his eyes pointedly. "Okay, fine," she giggled. Her eyes hurriedly scanning the letter. A frown creased her features. "So what is the plan for the rest of the day?"

"Hermione!" both boys yelled, causing Teddy to whine.

"Come on guys," Ginny said joining the group. "You shouldn't scare the baby. Come here, sweetling." She hugged the baby close enjoying the clean baby scent. Settling him on her lap, she reached her free hand towards Harry, squeezing it gently.

A longing filled Hermione, and George as their eyes met. Both glanced away upon seeing their feelings reflected. Hermione folded the letter, tucked it into her jeans pocket, not wanting to discuss the matter in front of Ginny, she already felt guilty for taking Harry away from Teddy, now more guilt engulfed her for separating the love birds.

_"Don't we'll be together at Hogwarts."_

_"Quit it," she glared at him._

_"I will when your emotions aren't screaming at me."_

_"Bugger off."_

Harry laughed out loud, causing Ginny and George to start; no one had said or done anything to cause such a sound. Both beamed to see Harry laughing carefree as he took Teddy in his arms to promptly tickle him into smiles. The feeling of contentment stole over the group soaking in the sun enjoying a lazy day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Contains DH spoilers. **

**Chapter 4 **

The castle stood intimidating as always flanked by the winged boars. Harry, Hermione, and George stood gaping. They had spent what seemed like the majority of their lives here.

Minerva McGonagall stood gazing out her window watching the three small specks approach the castle. The trio halted before entering the gate, possibly memories were haunting their approach.

"It was the right thing to do Minerva," a portrait behind her spoke.

"Of course, Albus, no doubts, but having George Weasley here for a full month before school starts…" she trailed off shaking her head.

"Miss Granger is here, and I believe the boy will have mellowed out considering recent events."

"True, but imagine them all wanting to come back. After everything that happened here. So many lives lost, and here we are ready to go on as if nothing happened."

"Your wrong, Minerva, not as if nothing happened, just picking up the pieces and trying to live. Sometimes being in a place so familiar can help the healing process. There are more good memories here."

"But the bad memories far outweigh the good, the quality over rules the quantity, Albus." Minerva turned to see how her last comment would be accepted.

Even in a painting the piercing blue eyes twinkled showing he fully expected nothing less.

"Perhaps you should welcome your students and explain the procedure for the summer."

Minerva huffed before transforming into a cat with spectacle markings around the eyes.

"Duty calls," Albus chuckled.

The three students hadn't moved, all seemed to be catching their breath from the trek from Hogsmeade.

"I don't know how I ever let you talk me into flying on a broom with you," Hermione said distractedly. Her legs still felt shaky. Of course Harry was a good flier but she still disliked broom sticks.

"What were we going to do, Hermione, take the train?" Harry lightly massaged his ribs, one might be broken.

"You know full well we could have apparated."

"Where's the fun in that?" George asked. "You know full well," he emphasized her words, "we had to try out our new brooms. Top of the line. Harry needed practice; you wouldn't want him embarrassing himself at try-outs."

"Oh really, I don't know why I bother."

The little spat going on around Harry helped calm his nerves as did the flying. It had been a long time since he had really flown and it was such a liberating experience even with Hermione hanging on for dear life.

"Hello there," Minerva said. She studied her students carefully, they looked tired, under nourished, and a longing shown through their eyes. It was almost enough to make tears form in her eyes. She shook her head forcefully promising to aid in their healing process for the month she had them to herself.

The three Gryffindors smiled at their familiar Head of House.

"Professor," came three meek responses.

"Come on, I will fill you in on the rules of this summer," she said sternly in Mr. Weasley's direction. George smirked following Harry into the gates.

"The Head Boy and Girl have their own rooms, meaning you do not have to dorm with the other seventh years. The placement changes depending on which house they're from. Naturally, yours is off the Gryffindor common room."

"Thanks," Harry and Hermione offered.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, you will have to share a dorm with the other students."

"Professor," Harry interrupted, "would it be possible for him to share my room, I honestly wouldn't mind."

"If that is your wish for the summer, but when the official school term starts…"

"No, I mean all year."

Minerva gave Harry a hard look considering Mr. Weasley; there was a moment of unease. Then it came to her, George would probably be uncomfortable rooming with younger children.

"If Mr. Weasley has no objections, I do not see any complications."

"Thank you, Professor," George mumbled. "Git," he said under his breath to Harry. But Harry saw the fleeting uncertainty in George, and knew he had done the right thing. Hermione on the other hand wanted to absolutely praise Harry because she had a sinking suspicion George would have tried a few new products on students under their year. This way she could keep a better eye on him, although he seemed a bit off.

"Don't forget Mr. Weasley, your exams are coming in three weeks."

"Right," he said waiting for her to turn the corner, "she just had to rub it in."

"She does have a point. We should continue our studying tomorrow," Hermione said.

"What?" George asked a hand clutching his chest, "You mean you aren't going to put our noses to the grindstone right this minute?"

"Oh, har har. We do have to unpack; besides did you see what a gorgeous day it was, we should do something besides spend it in the library."

"Honestly, Harry, if she continues to speak this way I just might have a real heart attack," George said massaging his chest.

"Me too mate, me too," Harry agreed patting him on the back.

Her eyes automatically rolled. "One day off is all gentlemen, we do have a lot of work to do, and it really was kind of McGonagall to allow us this special favor of staying here for the summer."

"It's because it was Harry.

"I didn't even ask."

"No, but I bet you anything Hermione put it in her letter."

A slight blush crept up her neck to her cheeks. "Oh, Harry, I am sorry I didn't intend to do it, but I just mentioned you would be a fellow student coming with me, a request from the Head Girl and Boy," she added the last word in a whisper as if a full comprehension just grasped her.

"It's all right, Mione. No big deal." Although Harry played it off, it annoyed him a small bit, but deep down he knew Hermione's intentions were clear.

"We should redecorate," Hermione said.

"Definitely." The heads common room was decorated in an exceedingly dull fashion.

"Bet you Percy was the last to live here. Boring is up his alley."

Hermione took a peek into her own private room, while Harry and George snuck a glance at their accommodations. Not bad each thought.

"What was the password?"

"Didn't even pay attention," George said.

"She said we choose a portrait from the selection of past Head Boys and Girls, hang it, and set the password ourselves."

"That should be fun. Only three people in the whole school will know it," George became more comfortable with the whole private area.

"George, no changing it without telling us," Hermione added quickly.

"Oh come on, I would have told one of you," he snorted.

OoOoOo

The grounds lay spread before them creating an amazing view. Harry and George stood staring down their unpacked trunks forgotten when Hermione disturbed the tranquility of the scene.

"Lovely isn't it?" she questioned, taking a step back catching the identical grins on their faces.

"Fancy a run?" George asked stepping closer.

She chortled stepping backward a few steps then taking off down through the common room. Both gave chase, their booming laughter echoing through the empty hallways of the castle.

They caught up with her at the lake. Oh what a dangerous idea crossed their minds with a nod Harry grabbed her by the arms as George picked up her legs.

"What!" she screamed giggling madly before they swayed her toward the lake. "Put me down!"

"Okay."

"One," they swayed her, "two," followed by another.

"Stop, don't you dare! I will hex you into next week!" she yelled shrilly.

"Three!"

None of them was quite sure what happened next, a huge splash drenched all of them. Hermione was let down gently.

"What the?"

"Bloody hell!" were exclaimed at the same moment as a cackle could be heard.

Three very surprised pair of eyes followed the sound to see Minerva McGonagall doubled over with laughter at the expression on their faces.

"Sorry, Miss Granger, but I couldn't resist the opportunity. Do carry on," she said waving her hand in their direction, turning to head back up to the castle cackling still.

They found their favorite tree plopping under it in a fit of giggles.

"I don't think I have ever seen her laugh, especially not like that," Hermione said stunned. She pulled her own wand out warm air blowing her dry.

"She's got a mean streak," George sounded awed. "Who knew?"

"What about us, Mione?"

"What?" she asked innocently as she looked at their soaking wet figures. "Surely you don't expect me to clean you up?"

"It's the honorable thing to do, Miss," George claimed.

"Honorable," she snorted. "Please you were going to toss me into the lake."

"How dare you besmirch my character," George pulled a straight face. "The idea is preposterous."

Harry tried holding it in, but a huge belly laugh escaped doubling him over. His laughter was contagious as George and Hermione joined in. Wiping the tears from her eyes, she waved her wand at them, their clothes dried instantly. Harry could not stop laughing, no matter what he tried, it felt too good.

Hermione beamed watching her friend enjoy his day. "Happy birthday, Harry," she said quietly.

OoOoOo

The month alone at Hogwarts flew by in a whirl of studying pulling the trio even closer in their friendship. Being secluded in a place as huge as the empty castle made them long for and dread the future company that would be thrust upon them.

"Mione, quit pacing," Harry said. The girl was driving him nuts.

"I know, it's just that we should have gone over the potions stuff again."

"He will be fine, he's only taking three of his exams over again, not all of them. "

"I know but all in two days, that is a lot of pressure."

"I do believe you are handling it worse than him, love."

"Probably so. Did you get the stuff arranged for tonight."

"Yes, the house elves were pleased to help." His visit to the kitchen had been unpleasant. Memories of Dobby attacked his senses, making him almost forget his purpose, and then there had been the staring. Every pair of eyes followed his every movement with knowledge of his identity behind their respectful approach.

His excursion to the kitchen brought to mind his conversation with Ron and Ron made interesting points; people were bound to take his fame to a whole new level. His concerns were plaguing him more so now because the whole school was returning in a week. At times nervous butterflies found their way into his stomach; he was Head Boy, and captain of his house Quidditch team these things alone would cause him to stand out even more, not that he needed help. His triumph over Voldemort pushed his status to the number one celebrity in the wizarding world. Oh what had he been thinking of trying to pull this off.

"Mione?"

"Yeah?"

Before his fears were voiced George came rushing to them, "I am famished."

"You're finished already?" Hermione cried.

"Famished, Hermione, not finished," he enunciated the words. "Do you need a dictionary?"

"Oh yeah, lunch."

"And no don't ask I do not want to start studying I want to eat."

OoOoOo

Hermione found herself alone for the first time in a month. Her waking hours were spent with Harry, but George mostly pushing their minds to comprehend, forcing their bodies to relax. They'd been so busy, falling instantly asleep at night when their heads touched their pillows. No time to think about other stuff but school work, but now her staring eyes made rounds in her room without really seeing anything. She missed Ron. She cared for him, deeply touched at the way he thought of their future as something to be shared, but disturbed that he hadn't included her. Once she searched deeper there was something else, her heart nor mind put a name to it. She had cared for him for such a long time, giving up hope so many times to have the flames reignited by the smallest gesture.

This recent upset threw everything out of whack. Right when they had gotten things together a bombshell tore it all apart. No one knew exactly what terms they were on when Ron departed for America. It was one of the saddest days of her life. She had seen such horrible things the past year but to have someone leave her of his own will drove her insane, even though it was for better security for their future.

A knock on the door ended her brief reverie.

"Mione?" it was only Harry. "Are you all right?"

The tears were still on her cheeks when she faced him, "We broke up."

His arms wrapped around her as he sat on the bed. Words were not necessary as he held his friend. Her tears continued to pour releasing the hurt she'd held inside. Her words tripped tumbling from her lips reliving their last conversation:

_"Ron?" she asked tentatively afraid he was asleep after the party._

_"Mione," he whispered._

_"I, um," her courage seemed to fail her as she raced into his arms clutching him._

_"Come with me," he pleaded._

_"Stay with me," she begged at the same moment._

_Both answered, "I can't." Ron held her in his arms gently rubbing her back as sobs replaced her quiet crying. His own tears trailed down his cheeks into her hair. _

"It hurts, Harry. Make it go away," the request sounded childish to her own ears, but she didn't care.

"I wish I could, Mione, I wish I could." He chose his words carefully, knowing the two simple ones; I can't, needed to be wiped away from his vocabulary.

Later when they had surprised George with an impromptu picnic by the lake under the beech tree, Hermione was her smiling self. A brutal run around the Quidditch Pitch with Harry for company calmed her beyond reason. Harry plied her with excuses about getting in shape before the upcoming Quidditch season keeping her dangerous pace.

_"I really am lucky," she thought to have her best friend._

_"You are," Harry agreed. "But so am I."_

OoOoOo

"Wow, I never thought I would be so happy to actually stay at school," George remarked, after opening his O.W.L. results.

"Congrats," Harry toasted. It was a lively trio sitting in the Three Broomsticks celebrating all George's hard work. The hours of study pulled in the library, tutelage from McGonagall herself, and basically inhaling the material Hermione pulled from her brain.

Harry was engrossed in their celebration; a huge weight had been lifted. The three of them formed a much stronger bond than before. The dynamics in Hogwarts had changed, for the brief month they spent there, their friendship transcended the boundaries previously set. Without trying the friends knew what the others were thinking so when the stares from the other patrons were beginning to filter into his consciousness, the others picked up on the sudden tension.

"We should be going," Hermione suggested.

"Yup," George said draining the last of his butterbeer. "One quick trip to the other shop though."

"Naturally," Hermione teased.

The owners of Zonko's had sold out to George and now there were two branches of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes, albeit the Hogsmeade store being smaller. Of course all the customers had to do was fill in a simple order form and products from the other shop arrived promptly.

George fully enjoyed being a successful businessman, but at times it made him feel too old for the tasks ahead.

"Do you think this is stupid?"

"Not at all," Harry answered his thinking along the same lines. A small amount of relief escaping when he realized George wasn't as confident as he seemed.

"What?" Hermione for once missed something.

"Me going back to school?"

"If it had been stupid I wouldn't have spent the last month helping you."

"You don't have doubts?" George asked.

"Yeah, I do," Harry admitted ready to voice his concerns. "I mean," he said as both stopped to look at him, "all the fame and notoriety is on a grander scale now, I can only imagine what people will do."

"I've thought about that Harry, and you will just have to ignore them."

"Yes, all those girls asking for your autograph, ripping your clothes off, as well as their own. Mmmhmm just ignore them."

Harry chuckled. Hermione even giggled.

"It'll be all right, Harry, You'll see."

"I hope your right, Mione."

"I usually am," she smiled.

"Cheeky aren't we?" George noted.

OoOoOo

Their last days of solitude were approaching an end. Professor McGonagall no longer made daily trips to Hogsmeade. The open teaching positions were filled. The professors were moving into their rooms, setting up their class rooms preparing for the upcoming term. Hagrid had returned from France grinning secretly seeming to have enjoyed his holiday with Madame Maxime. Tiny Professor Flitwick squeaked about the castle boosting Hermione's confidence claiming it an honor to have her return.

Meals were no longer held in private. Hermione as Head Girl felt it her duty to join the professors, it would be highly rude if they ignored them. She completely expected Harry as Head Boy to share her opinion.

"Term hasn't officially started yet, and here she is ready to lick…"

"Do not finish that sentence," Hermione said joining them in their common room. "I am armed, you know." She waved her wand threateningly at George.

He looked up at her daring her with his eyes.

A spark blazed in her own as she waved her wand, performing a nonverbal spell.

George smirked because nothing noticeable happened, Harry meanwhile was a holding a fist to his mouth to stifle the sound bubbling out.

"What?" George asked a little frightened.

"I did warn him," Hermione offered skipping out of the room. "Let's go," her voice sang back.

"Accio, mirror," Harry handed it to George.

"Hermione!!!" His hair was green and silver.

She giggled running down to the Great Hall.

George found Hermione sitting beside the Head Mistress at the only table in the hall. He fluffed his hair sitting next to Harry.

"Way to show school spirit, Mr. Weasley," Minerva commented smothering her cackle.

George briefly glared at Hermione before accepting the compliment graciously.

The familiar teachers chatted the three students up, a bright look of pride in their eyes. The new professors were a little bit vexed at their colleagues. Here they were treating **the** Harry Potter as if he were a normal student. For the first time since accepting their positions they were faced with the challenge of preferring one student over another.

"Well, we have only two new professors," Hermione commented. "For some reason I thought we needed more than a Transfiguration and Defense Against Dark Arts." She paused, "Oh, right Muggle Studies, he's new as well."

Harry shook his head, it was already starting. Joke as they might Harry was in for it when school began. He had been focusing his worries on the students, but after dinner he realized he should have been worrying about the staff as well.

"Did you see the new DADA teacher?"

"What about Professor Warner, George?" Hermione asked on their walk back to their rooms.

"She was practically drooling over Harry."

"Hmm, she and Professor Jones were acting a bit odd; I expected something from Professor Slughorn of course, but not the new professors. Seriously, they are professionals," she scoffed.

"Maybe I should just go."

"Go where?" for all her confidence Hermione had been thrilled to have Harry with her, facing this new year was so much easier with his presence.

"You know I hate all the attention, what sort of normalcy am I going to have when professors are practically…" he was searching for an apt description.

"Wetting their pants in your presence," George supplied.

"Right."

"Ugh, everyone will get over it once they see you in class and you get your first detention."

Hermione's words caught Harry off guard for a moment. "Mione," he smirked.

"How is he ever going to get a detention if all the teachers think of him as a high mucky muck?" George realized a whole new rush of possibilities.

Hermione and Harry saw the light in his eyes, the mischievous grin, and sighed. An entertaining year was an understatement.

The portrait of James and Lily waited patiently for the password, "Animagus," Hermione offered. Choosing to ignore George for the time being, "Honestly, Harry, at least here things can be controlled, if we were out there it would be even crazier."

Mione had a point.

But something else was eating away at Harry. The rush of studying complete, the free time suddenly thrust upon them allowed his mind to wander. He found flashes of the final battle popping before his eyes as he crossed a corridor, or opened a door. The images also haunted his dreams.

During a particularly rough night, he tossed about tangled in his sheet when he heard the door softly open. An arm reached for his wand, a gentle pressure told him there was no danger.

"Harry," she whispered. "I heard you calling out."

"I didn't..."

"Yes, you did," she said pointing to her forehead. "I heard you," she finished crawling into bed beside him. "It bothers me to. I see things, but we have to get through it, if we are going to heal. Now, shush." She waved her wand silencing George's snores, snuggled closer to Harry and fell asleep.

The feeling of warmth lulled him into a calming sleep pushing aside the memories, clinging to the hope that once the school started classes and other people filled in the emptiness the memories would be driven away.

OoOoOo

The start of term feast was about to begin and Harry was frantic. This scheme of going back was complete and utter nonsense, what had he been thinking, any of them. He paced the area in front of his bed, but it was too small, so he went into the common room where he found Hermione and George playing exploding snap to alleviate their nervousness.

"I'm going for a walk," he said abruptly.

Both looked up startled, neither one had noticed him enter into the room.

"Think he's all right?" George asked.

"Not sure."

"After you," he said motioning her out.

Harry let his feet choose his destination. The castle held different memories for him, a roll of film began in his head, he caught brief glimpses of a troll, a petrified ghost, Sirius locked in an office, Dumbledore falling, Tonks, Remus, Colin, and Mrs. Weasley covering Fred's body laid out in the Great Hall. The pictures forming drove him farther into the castle. The pain fresh in his heart, a few months were not able to relieve the agony of losing his friends and his family.

He paused his traveling in a lone corridor. He paced back and forth, back and forth in the same spot with his heart expressing its hidden desires. He knew he couldn't change anything, bring anyone back, but just the thought of more time, if only a small amount. That is all he had ever wanted more time with those he loved, and missed. Just more time.

A faint pop made him turn to face a door. Without even thinking he had brought himself to the corridor where the room of requirement waited. His hand reached for the door handle before he could even think about what would be inside.

He closed his eyes hoping against all odds that somehow those people would be awaiting him, but when he opened them he was alone in a room. A room with his trunk and his belongings but nothing else. It was completely bare, but as he thought this two more trunks appeared, as did his two friends. Hermione closed the door behind her.

A whirl of wind swooshed through the entire room causing their clothes to dance around their bodies, cushions appeared on the floor as the three fell unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Harry opened his eyes painfully, taking a deep breath to clear his jumbled thoughts. A sound grabbed his attention, sitting up he saw Hermione slowly stirring as well.

"Mione," he whispered.

"Harry?"

"Now that we have established who we all are?" George added propping himself up.

"What happened?"

"Don't know Mione, I was in the room of requirement, then I saw your trunks, the door closed, and that's all I got," admitted Harry.

Hermione remembered following Harry almost losing him as his robes whipped around a corner. George and she walked into the room and as the door closed there was a draft or something.

"Good things these cushions were here," George observed.

"The room still works."

"The feast," Hermione said panicked, "do you think we missed it?"

"Don't know, it depends on how long we were out."

"Don't either of you have a watch?" Hermione asked.

"Hold on," Harry raised his wrist. "Must have forgotten it."

"Oh no, Harry, we can't miss the feast we're Head Boy and Girl, oh this is terrible, what will everyone think." Hermione stood up. "Come on we've got to get going."

"What about our trunks? We can't just leave them here; we might not be able to get back in," added George.

"Fine, we'll take them back upstairs, why are they even here?"

"No, clue," Harry said.

The three levitated their trunks walked out the door which disappeared as it closed. Their trunks floated around a corner vanishing from view. A muffled grunt and the sound of slapping stone made them stare at each other eyes wide, mouths agape before they raced to see what damage they had done.

Albus Dumbledore lifted himself off the ground dusting his dark purple robes. He glanced briefly in the direction of the running feet, he saw three students rushing toward him, abruptly stopping.

Harry felt his heart drop into his stomach. A surprise yelp from Hermione and a choice profanity from George proved he wasn't seeing things. Dumbledore was standing in the middle of the hall watching them.

Dumbledore watched as the smaller boy pointed his wand straight at Dumbledore's eyes, "Who are you?" he asked harshly. The other two looked as if their eyes were going to pop completely out, an expression of intense surprise etched on their countenances.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The wand held steady, "Try again," the boy said more forcefully.

Albus appeared amused by the situation, "I have given you my name, the polite thing to do would be to introduce yourself." His eyes remained on the boy.

Harry didn't understand with all the precautions and magical security surrounding the school how did an imposter force their way in and why were they impersonating a dead man.

"Harry?" Hermione squeaked. Said boy turned to find his friend confused.

"What in the bloody hell is going on here?" George spat.

"Language, please," Dumbledore nodded in the taller boy's direction.

"You're not a ghost are you?" the girl asked anxiously.

"No," Dumbledore chuckled.

Harry studied the man closely, the ever persistent twinkle appeared. A death eater would have a hard time capturing that.

"If you are Dumbledore, then you should already know our names."

Dumbledore paused a moment, maybe he did know these students, but he was quite sure he had never seen them before. Two of them were wearing badges, the Quidditch Captain, Head Boy, Head Girl, and Prefect assembled on their robes. Honestly, he knew the Head boy and Girl and these were not them and they were all Gryffindors, his own house, no he did not know these young adults. Although the boy with jet black mussed hair held a striking resemblance to the current Head Boy. Almost identical except the eyes, emerald green, intelligent, they reminded him of the Head Girl.

"I am sorry but I do not know you." His chosen words neglecting the similarities with his other students.

"Then how do you expect us to trust you?"

The boy was determined. A shadow passed through his eyes. "Ask me something else."

Hermione's mind whirled. The Albus Dumbledore was standing right in front of her, the twinkle and all. It was not possible; something very wrong was going on.

"George, this isn't even funny," she yelled at him.

George looked stunned, he hadn't laughed. Then he got it. "Hermione, I didn't do this. I wouldn't do this," he said helplessly.

Her mouth opened and closed. The gears in her brain grinded even harder.

Questions popped into Harry's head, answers that only Dumbledore would know, "Where did we find the locket?"

A shrug was his only response. "You don't know that either."

This game was tiring; he knew he could end it all with a quick movement even though he had a wand pointed in his face. Apparently, these three needed to be sent somewhere for treatment, they were convinced they knew him. Suspicions began to form, what if Voldemort… The girl was speaking again.

"Sir," she said cautiously, the twinkle was gone, "what year is it?"

Harry and George whipped around, what kind of a question was that.

"Nineteen-seventy seven, my dear."

How was it possible? Was it even possible?

A hand tugged on Harry's sleeve, Hermione caught his eyes and her voice was in his head, _"Ask something that only Dumbledore would know from twenty some years ago."_

Dumbledore saw the communication between the girl and boy and he tensed. What was going on?

_"Mione,"_ Harry's voice echoed in her mind, _"I've got nothing."_ Her eyes rolled automatically.

_"If we ask anything too personal he will get suspicious. And if it isn't personal then anyone can know it."_

_"True, but how do we know this is for real?"_

"Maybe I should ask you some questions," Dumbledore offered.

"No, sir, we know who we are and we trust each other, but you…" he trailed off. If they were really in the past he couldn't tell him he was dead.

_"Ask about Remus, he's here, you know his fluffy problem."_ Hermione beamed.

Only a few select people knew of Remus' condition, however it would raise red flags in Dumbledore's mind and would he answer truthfully?

_"No, good."_

_"Should we trust him, it could be what happened in the room of requirement."_

_"It's an awful big leap."_

_"But Harry look at him. It isn't our Dumbledore, he looks younger. Okay then let's just talk to him. Validate the 1977 thing. I have an idea. Keep him busy."_ She held her wand up behind her back out of sight.

"Um, excuse me sir," she began, "who are the Head Boy and Girl?" She gave a gentle swish.

No harm in this question, "James Potter, and Lily Evans." Albus felt the power of the spell, simple revealing spell. Not a bad idea. Clever girl.

"Who is the prefect in their year?"

"Remus Lupin."

"What is the name of the four friends?" Harry knew it was a vague question, but if he were Dumbledore.

"The marauders, I believe." Weird pattern of questions.

A meaningful glance passed between all three of them.

"Remus Lupin has a reoccurring condition, what is it?"

Now Dumbledore's mind warned him. He discreetly performed the same spell.

"Please answer honestly, we know the truth and after you answer this we will answer anything you ask," Hermione bargained. The appearance of the three did not alter.

"He is a werewolf," he stated plainly. The option of wiping their memories covered his feeling of betrayal to Remus.

_"Harry, it really is Dumbledore."_

_"Are you absolutely sure?"_

_"Yes, I performed a spell."_

"Ok, but maybe we should go somewhere more private for this matter," Harry added.

"The feast?" Hermione asked concerned.

"Not for another few hours."

"Hours?" Hermione whispered. Well what's a few more hours compared to twenty some years.

"Step this way," he didn't want to risk taking them into his private domain although they were hiding nothing, their appearance real. An empty classroom would suffice for now with a silencing charm.

Hermione waved her wand shrinking all three trunks and handing them out appropriately.Probably should have done that in the first place, she thought.

Dumbledore's mind raced with questions, suspicions, leaping to conclusions to be torn down to form other ideas.

First and foremost, "How do you know about Remus Lupin?"

"He told us," the girl answered, "or at least he will," she glanced at him before continuing. "Sir, I believe we've come back in time. We're from the future."

"Interesting, but how do I know for sure?" he asked controlling his suspicions.

"My parents are James Potter and Lily Evans," Harry offered. "I know you noticed the resemblance to James, and I have Lily's eyes."

"Wow," the other boy said. "I can't believe it. Too weird."

Their actions and expressions were pulling him to believe them and an overwhelming instinct guided him to trust them, but how.

"How did you get here?"

"We're not entirely sure," the girl spoke again. She told him of the room of requirement, the wind, and waking here.

"You walk past the door three times thinking what you want the room to be, and it appears, but I didn't think it capable of time travel," Hermione said gazing at Harry wondering what exactly he'd been thinking.

Harry met her eyes guilt reddening his face. "More time. I asked for more time," he said simply.

Hermione and George both nodded their understanding.

"We have to go back." Hermione announced.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you know how dangerous it is to meddle with time," Hermione explained. "We can't risk changing our time line. We could have already done damage by just appearing here."

"But," Harry whined.

"No, Harry, I'm sorry we have to go back, we can't stay," her voice decisive, but tears glistened in her eyes speaking from depths of compassion understanding his desires.

"Fine."

"That's it?" George asked bewildered.

"Time cannot be messed with," Hermione stated firmly wiping her eyes.

During their conversation Dumbledore melted into the shadows making his presence unobtrusive letting them speak freely. Obviously, the girl was the voice of reason, even so the same longing swept through her that took ahold of her two friends. He found their eyes upon him again. He motioned toward the corridor his mind whirling. Simple, it seemed too simple, so when they paced in front of the wall three times, and the wall remained unchanged he knew their hearts were overriding their minds refusing them to give up on this chance. A chance at what? He wondered.

"Why isn't it working?" Hermione asked frustrated as she tried again.

"Because it isn't your heart's desire to return," Dumbledore supplied. Not completely convinced of their true purposes in being here. Judging by his instincts they offered no immediate danger but he had to be sure. The school's security measures were reinforced with the strongest magic available, but mistakes were sometimes made.

"I can tell you're hesitant to trust us," Harry said. "The only other thing is veritaserum," Harry announced. "Is it really necessary? We are prepared to accept what has happened here. We are three students retaking our seventh year to gain our N.E.W.T.s. My name is Harry Potter, this is Hermione Granger, and George Weasley."

"Nice to meet you," Dumbledore said. "I suggest you continue your education here for now. I'm sure our educational standards are up to scratch."

"But, Professor," Hermione began, "what about the time line. You yourself said the consequences of messing with time are dangerous."

"It will be for a short time only; it may take time to find a solution. I suppose we could lock you safely away somewhere but that would be a challenge." Besides if you are here, I can watch over you. "First things first, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley you will need to change your names too recognizable. Miss Granger, I assume you are Muggle born therefore no one here will recognize your name."

She nodded. This was strange; oh they had to be careful. "But what if we screw up?"

"Nonsense, from your conversation you understand fully the consequences of your actions. I need not warn you. Now, also I suggest we change your appearances. As mentioned before Mr. Potter you look very much like your father. Mr. Weasley the red hair is a dead giveaway as are the freckles. I suggest you allow me to do this, because it will be easier to maintain, and less draining."

OoOoOo

"What about Finnigan?" Harry asked fingering his now controlled light brown spikes. This allowed his scar to show, but no one here knew what it meant. While he still held certain similarities with his father they were no longer as noticeable.

"Half and half I think. Too risky, what if his mum is here?" Hermione countered admiring her new shorter locks. Her bushy hair now lay straight and shiny down her back with layers forming around her face.

"Thomas," George suggested. His freckles were gone, his hair remained long to cover his ear, but it was now a deep dark brown.

"Perfect, he was Muggle born as well. No one is going to remember in twenty years anyway."

"So I am going to be Harry Thomas and you George?"

"Mate, you took my name, and it sounds horrible on you."

"Just pick something besides what you have," Hermione snapped. Nervousness making her voice harsher than she meant. "Sorry, it's just this is a lot of pressure. Not to mention what are we going to tell people?"

"Important question, Miss Granger. I think I have the solution." Dumbledore had retired to his private chambers to reflect upon matters and returned with a plausible scenario for the trio, which he explained and rehearsed with them before the welcome feast. "Other students are arriving now from the train. To make this more believable you will have to be sorted again." He waved his wand taking away their Gryffindor patches as well as their badges, leaving them in plain robes.

"Sorted," George commented watching Dumbledore leave.

"There goes trying to lay low," Harry added.

"It has to be believable. Three transfer students not being sorted just sitting at Gryffindor. This way it will help us," she said.

Harry remembered his first sorting, and how every eye watched him with whispers flowing freely from their lips.

"No one knows you here, Harry. You aren't the boy-who-lived, the hero, or anything else. You are just plain Harry Barnes."

"Barnes?"

"Yes, it's a Muggle name, a boy in my class, and you are George Walker. Okay, now that that is settled," she said happily propping her feet on a desk.

"Hey Barnes?"

"Yeah, Walker?" Harry smirked liking the new names.

OoOoOo

All the first years had been sorted, Minerva McGonagall moved to remove the stool and hat, but Albus stayed her with a hand. He rose to address the school. "I have an announcement. This year we are accepting three transfer students into our humble abode. They are waiting to be sorted into their houses, so without further ado," he motioned the three students in. Their names suddenly appearing on the scroll of parchment in Minvera's hands.

In true Hogwarts fashion heads lowered, a faint wind of whispers rushed forth appraising the new students. Glances, comments, smirks, and glares followed the three as they stood before the whole congregation of students.

"Barnes, Harry," she said. The stool seemed so much smaller than his first year. He choked down a nervous giggle as he perched himself on the flimsy seat. A dark surface covered his eyes obstructing his view of the Great Hall.

"Oh, yes, Mr. Potter, this is interesting isn't it? No worries your secrets are safe with me, but be careful. I see what you are thinking. To the matter at hand already sorted. No doubts, then you have proved yourself to be in..." the quiet voice told his ear. "GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted.

Cheers went up from his new, old table as he walked over taking a seat. A couple of good natured smiles and glances came his way but all the attention focused back on, "Granger, Hermione." The hat barely touched her head before screaming, "GRYFFINDOR!" More cheers, Harry clapped along celebrating first this time with his friend as she joined him.

"Walker, George."

"You seem nervous, Mr. Weasley," the hat spoke. "Surely you don't think I would put you anywhere else. You have shown your courage in more ways than one, GRYFFINDOR!"

The other two released their breath without realizing they were holding it.

"Enjoy," Dumbledore held out his arms indicating the food appearing on the tables.

"Hello," a feminine voice interrupted shortly after George sat across from them, "my name is Lily Evans, and I would like to welcome you to Gryffindor as well as Hogwarts."

"Thank you," the three chorused. Lily placed herself beside Hermione.

Emerald green eyes hungrily searched every feature of his mother, etching every detail in his mind. The dark red hair falling below her shoulders, her startling green almond shaped eyes. Her beauty radiating from deep inside.

"What year are you in?"

"Seventh," George answered for all of them. Harry and Hermione were struck speechless.

"Oh, then Hermione, you will be dorming with me, as well as Mary MacDonald and," she listed off a couple more names. "And you two will be rooming with those four down there," she pointed a hint of disdain in her voice.

"Are they that bad?" Hermione asked.

"What, oh no," Lily replied. "Remus is nice, Peter is shy, and well the other two cause a lot of trouble and are right old toerags." She smiled sheepishly noticing she had their full attention.

OoOoOo

"Don't look now, Prongs old boy, but your lady love is talking about you," Sirius grinned when James searched the table for Lily.

"What, how do you know?" James asked spotting her.

"The wrinkle of disdain on her pretty face, mate."

"Shut it," he stood. "Think I should perform my Head Boy duties." He strode to where the new students were chatting.

"Hello, excuse me, I'm James Potter," four pairs of eyes stared at him expectantly; his stomach lurched gazing into Lily's mesmerizing eyes. "Just wanted to say hi," he said stupidly.

"Well, done. Potter," Lily said sarcastically. "I expect you to show these two gentlemen," her voice softened, "to the seventh year dorms this evening."

"Yes, Lily," he answered automatically.

George caught Harry's attention smirking he made a sound like a whip crack along with the hand movement to accompany it. The younger boy chuckled earning a scowl from Hermione. James and Lily were too wrapped up in each other to notice.

"All of you are seventh years then?"

"Yes," Hermione answered politely, praying her face hadn't looked like that when she was near Ron.

"_Don't worry, it didn't. A bit pathetic isn't it?"_

_"Kinda, but it is your parents, so it's sweet actually."_

Harry's face broke into a smile he couldn't stop. Lily turned to face him basking in the glow of the genuinely happy expression she found herself returning it. James sulked away, because she had never once looked at him that way.

"Problems, mate?" Remus asked.

"The way she smiles," James sighed. Then gripped his goblet tight his knuckles turning white, "At him."

Three pairs of eyes traveled up the table to see Lily laughing with Harry Barnes, normally she only laughed at James.

"Don't see what there is to be all jealous and huffy about, myself," Sirius responded. "Bit of a runt."

"What year are they?" Remus asked.

"Seventh."

"Sharing our dorm?" Peter piped.

"Yes, Lily asked me to show the pair of them to our rooms."

"Tricky," Sirius commented a mischievous smile forming reaching up to light his blue eyes. A couple of second years down the table practically swooned at the carelessly handsome boy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

"Excuse me," Minerva interrupted. "I am Professor McGonagall, your head of house. Welcome to Gryffindor." She then went into her spiel they received their first year. Three faces paid the utmost attention while Harry and Hermione were conversing in their heads about how she hadn't changed. George meanwhile was thinking if he'd packed any of his own products. The havoc to be wreaked.

"So, if you will please tell me what classes you are taking."

"All three of us are taking Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Defense Against Dark Arts and Herbology at the N.E.W.T. level. I am also taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy." The note of pride in her voice secretly congratulating George made her sound arrogant, but the charming smile she beamed at McGonagall alleviated any worries.

"Good, good, I hope you are prepared, and will be an asset to Gryffindor."

"Wow, Hermione, you and I have all the same classes," Lily grinned.

"Wonderful."

The feast passed in a blur of chatter, clinking cutlery, and once the desserts disappeared Dumbledore made the usual start of term notices before sending them off to bed.

"We should be going. Oh look the boys actually waited on you," Lily said with a hint of surprise.

The four marauders paused outside the doors to the Great Hall. Lily approached them with Harry, George, and Hermione behind her.

"I'm nervous," Harry whispered to Hermione.

"You'll be fine," she muttered out of the corner of her mouth. "A rather handsome lot excluding Peter of course."

That comment made Harry snort, Hermione chortled. But as far as she was concerned they were a handsome lot. There stood James with his black hair stuck up an almost identical match to Harry, glasses and all; only the nose was a bit off, the same thin face, same stature although Harry was skinnier. The last year really had taken a toll on him.

Sirius stood poised next to James. His dark hair falling gracefully into his eyes. A mischievous air to him, making him strikingly attractive with a slight touch of arrogance. Remus Lupin stood on James' other side though he was a bit shabbier than the rest it gave him a humble quality. His light brown hair brushed away from his face, his brown eyes alight with curiosity. Then there was Peter, a head shorter than the rest, plump, with watery eyes. A shiver of intense dislike coursed through Hermione causing her to shudder. She focused her attention elsewhere. Oh, so careful, they absolutely had to be terrifyingly careful around the four of them considering the stories she'd heard from Sirius and Remus.

"Boys, this is Hermione, Harry, and George," she turned to the others, "Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, fellow Gryffindors." Each marauder nodded when their name was presented.

"Harry, George, come with us, we'll take you up to the dorms," James offered, receiving a small smile from Lily.

_"Watch out," Hermione warned._

_"I know." _Harry caught the glint in Sirius' eyes comprehension dawning, even George appeared wary when Remus wouldn't meet his eyes.

The six boys trooped off leaving a slightly impressed Lily and a worried Hermione. Lily began shepherding left behind first years, Hermione reluctantly following keeping her eyes trained on the departing boys.

The path to the common room engraved in their memories Harry and George knew immediately the wrong step taken to divert them.

"This is one of the longer ways there," Sirius began, "avoids most traffic from the Great Hall." Outwardly there were no tell tale signs in body language, but Harry recognized the familiar expressions of the eyes. He'd seen them up close and personal.

OoOoOo

The four marauders swept into the common room merrily horsing around congratulating themselves.

"Think it's funny, do you?" Lily venomously attacked.

"Huh?" a startled James stuttered.

"You left two new students," she pointed at each one of them emphasizing her position, "alone in a magical castle they've never stepped foot in. Do you have any idea how idiotic, immature, unreasonable, and plain mean that is? You should be ashamed of yourselves. Great way to welcome them with open arms," she finished huffily running up the stairs to find Hermione. Turning once to glare back down at them.

"Oi," Sirius yelled after her, he being the only one not cowered into being ashamed of himself. Remus, Peter, and especially James realized how low they sunk. "I'm not going after them," he said striding up the stairs to the seventh years' room.

Immediately James felt like a foolish git, a spark of irrational jealousy caused him to lower himself in Lily's eyes yet again. When would he learn?

"Oi," Sirius shouted again, "you prats get up here." Sitting on their beds calm as could be were Harry and George grinning like mad at the flustered look on Sirius' face, not to mention the disturbed glares from the other three.

Crouching on the stair case Lily and Hermione heard Sirius' second shout fits of giggles bursting forth.

"You really sounded upset though," Hermione commented walking into their room. The room looked the same as her own, only her bed was in a different place, right beside the door, with Lily positioned on the other side.

"Oh, I was, it was mean, new students and all. Luckily, you all had maps of the place. It was hilarious. Imagine the marauders being shown up on the first day."

"The who?" Hermione asked playing dumb.

"The marauders. The four immature children in the boy's dorm across the way. They are the biggest pranksters here. Always love a joke. It is a rare occasion when someone gets them back."

"I see."

OoOoOo

"How?"

"What?" came tumbling from the group still standing in the doorway.

"It's called a map," Harry smirked sparing a glance at George in the bed beside him.

"Yeah, if you had one, maybe it wouldn't have taken you so long to get here," George added wondering whose bed was whose. Apparently, Harry and himself were placed between their roommates, separating the four friends. It wasn't their fault though, when they'd walked in their trunks were already placed.

The four boys slouched into the room, awkwardness following them. It had taken them so long to get back because they wanted to make sure Harry and George hadn't followed them.

They had planned on being in here stretched out all comfortable ready to face the other two in their own territory not the other way around. They found themselves to be on unsure footing, none of them could remember a time their pranks had backfired on them, there might have been that one rare occasion, but no, they thought, there wasn't.

Harry and George gave them one more cocky glance before closing their curtains to block them out of view noticing Sirius was on Harry's other side, then Remus on George's, James was beside Remus across from Harry and Peter was next to James. A sigh of relief for neither boy wanted to be that close to the rat. Silent communications filtered throughout the room. James looking at Sirius then Remus, then Peter. All shaking their heads utterly bewildered.

OoOoOo

"Ugh, potions first thing this morning," Hermione groaned spreading jam on her toast stiffening slightly when two more Gryffindors joined them.

"Professor Slughorn isn't that bad," Lily commented.

"Only if you're in his slug club," Sirius countered sitting opposite Hermione.

"Jealous much?"

"Padfoot, jealous?" Remus added sitting down beside Lily.

"Oh she's bragging again about her membership in the slug club."

Hermione met Harry's eyes briefly smothering his snigger in a cough. Both were previous future members of said club. Slughorn had boasted Lily's magical abilities, but Harry had never thought her a member of that particular society.

"Oh, Harry," Hermione almost squealed in excitement, "we have D.A.D.A. today."

"You like defense?" Remus asked mildly curious, realizing he didn't really know anything about them.

"My favorite subject," Harry replied willing to forget the escapade from last night for now.

"Mine too," Remus agreed. "What about you Hermione?"

"You can't ask her to pick, she loves everything," George cut her off.

"Haha, clever," Hermione scowled. "Transfiguration. Lily?"

"Charms. George?"

"Charms and potions." Hermione appeared shocked for a second then remembered his wide range of products, made sense.

"Sirius?"

He frowned upon the question, "Transfiguration," he flashed a roguish grin.

"What are we discussing today?" James joined in arriving a little late for breakfast with Peter closely following.

"Classes," Lily and Hermione said.

"So early in the morning," he complained.

"That's why we're here," Lily retorted.

"Oh break my heart, Evans; I thought my company was your sole reason for being here."

"Eeww."

OoOoOo

The dungeon classroom highly resembled the one in the future, setup very much like the first day Harry and Hermione had Slughorn as a teacher. Cauldrons were placed strategically throughout the room. Different color mists swirling before them.

The marauders claimed the back table. The three time travelers the one in front of them. Lily sat in the front with the rest of the Gryffindor girls.

The Slytherins filed in taking their seats on the opposite side. A sharp intake of breath alerted Harry. There he was, the young Severus Snape.

A mixture of emotions flowed through Harry making him feel ill, his skin pale, and breathing shallow. A concerned expression passed over George before his glance found the root of the problem. A hand absently rubbing the gaping hole left in place of an ear.

_"An accident, it was an accident," Harry's voice sounded._

_"Get out of my head," George almost shouted._

_"You can't do anything," Hermione joined in. _

_"It's because of that bloody moron, I haven't got my ear."_

_"He didn't mean it, he tried to hit the Death Eater," Harry reminded him._

_"Missed didn't he?" anger rising in him._

_"Please, George, you have to remember he hasn't done anything yet. He's only 17, not the man we all hated," Hermione reasoned._

The intense struggle in their minds blocked the rest of the class, and they were unaware of the movements around them. Slughorn lecturing on each of the potions, explaining the procedure for the day, the students taking notes before setting up their cauldrons.

_"Oh bloody hell," Hermione cried. "We've started already."_

Harry broke the connection reaching for his text book, cauldron and ingredients. "What are we doing?" he asked Hermione.

"I haven't a clue," she snapped becoming frazzled. Her hair still seemed to crackle.

"We're making the Pepper-Up potion," Remus leaned back informing them.

"Thanks," Hermione dazzled him with her shining face. She worked at a feverish pace to get her potion finished in time adding the last ingredient, she allowed herself to relax, then turned to help Harry and George.

"Good, good," Slughorn boomed over their cauldrons. "Very good, indeed," he exclaimed leaning over Hermione's.

"Now for homework an essay including the key ingredients, steps, and formulations for the healing potions we discussed at the beginning. Madam Pomfrey will be glad to know we can replenish the hospital wing with needed medicinal potions. Be prepared next class. Dismissed."

Glaring chocolate brown eyes turned on Harry and George. They raised their hands in defeat. "We're sorry," they mumbled in unison.

Cocking an eyebrow Remus watched the two boys shrink under the witch's angry stare. He witnessed earlier their lack of attention, observing the soundless communication between them, and their response to a certain Slytherin. Their actions led to more curious questions.

Hermione stomped off to Arithmancy with Lily without uttering a single word, Lupin quickly followed.

OoOoOo

The two girls were entirely wrapped up in their conversation when they approached the lunch table, Harry managed to grab Hermione's bag before it fell into a bowl of fruit.

"Thanks."

"No, problem," he answered.

"So where did you transfer from?" Lily asked situating herself beside George opposite Hermione and Harry. Lupin settled on Hermione's other side eagerly interested in the forth coming answer.

"The Bobbleton Academy," Hermione replied with the faintest trace of tension. Here came the test. They knew it would happen sooner or later, they had expected it sooner, but the marauders prank allowed a small delay.

Hermione smiled naturally at the frowns upon Lily and Remus' faces. "It is a small private school. If your great, great, great grandparents haven't heard of it chances are you won't have either."

"Why did you leave?"

"Our headmaster retired, when his predecessor came the curriculum began leaning toward dark magic, and a new selective process began weeding out all but purebloods. We took last year off thinking things would change, that parents wouldn't appreciate the new regime and ask for his resignation, but we underestimated things," Harry answered. He discovered lying was easy when the basis began in truth.

"So you didn't attend anywhere last year?" Remus broke in.

"No, we didn't," Hermione picked up the thread of conversation. "With the new selection process it would have been only a matter of time before I was thrown out so I opted to leave."

"Muggle-born?" Lily asked sympathetically.

"Yes, and very proud of it," Hermione claimed fiercely shocking those present.

"You two?"

"I'm pureblood," George responded, "and Harry is half."

"Erm," Remus began thinking this a sensitive subject.

"No, we didn't have to leave," Harry supplied. "But any place that doesn't accept my best friend is not somewhere I would choose to be educated." A note of protectiveness inflected his tone. Remus swallowed thoughtfully, trying to form some order to the questions flowing through his brain.

The other three marauders joined them quickly taking up the conversation, "So then, why Hogwarts?" James questioned.

"I read about it in..." Hermione started.

"An exceedingly dull book about magic schools," George interrupted. "We had all heard of Dumbledore of course and thought his school might accept us. We sent an owl and here we are."

"So your other school had the same standards?" Lily asked. She hadn't heard of other schools.

"Yes, very similar in fact. We sit our O.W.L.s in fifth year, N.E.W.T.s in seventh and the same classes. We have the same system of prefects as well."

"Were you one?" Remus directed toward Hermione.

"Yes, as well as Head Girl," she slipped her eyes darting to Harry.

"You were Head Boy then?" Sirius joined in. Harry nodded.

"What about Quidditch?" James moved to the edge of his seat.

"Captain actually," Harry's eyes lit up in a way Hermione associated only with the wizarding sport.

"You play?" Sirius leaned in.

"Beater," George answered with a brief flash of pain.

"Harry?"

"Seeker."

"It must have been hard for you to leave," Lily commented thinking of all the things they must have given up coming to a new place where they didn't have much of anything.

"Not when you have two of your best friends with you," Hermione blushed glad the topic was moving away from Quidditch. Honestly, Ron and Harry were bad enough.

They ate in a contemplative quietness digesting information as well as food.

_"We need your help," Harry said._

_Hermione visibly rolled her eyes. "I shouldn't bother, you distracted me in potions."_

_"We're sorry," Harry offered humbly._

_"Yes, sorry you didn't answer all the questions and get tons of points for Gryffindor once again showing your prowess as a clever know-it-all," George chimed in._

_"Are you enjoying your new hair color, because I can certainly change it to show school spirit," Hermione spat._

_"Now, children," Harry broke in. "Mione, love if you don't want to help us in potions that's fine we can ask Lily or Remus."_

_Her neck snapped at the force in which she turned to stare at Harry. "But dearest we need your help with another project."_

_"What?" she asked grudgingly scowling at George._

_"The marauders. We cannot let them get away with that prank. Face it, if we didn't have an expert knowledge of the castle we would have been wondering half the night without the password to Gryffindor. It was something," George said awed._

_"It was mean," Hermione countered. "Why would they do that?"_

_"Do they have to have a reason?" questioned Harry._

_"I thought their pranks were directed toward...other houses," Hermione commented changing her words with a glance in George's direction. Better not to mention Snape._

_"It doesn't matter, we have a plan but we need assistance."_

_"Explain." She listened intently slowly ignoring her lunch. "Not bad, good spirited, only one problem, we need one more person."_

Placing her glass back on the table after taking a sip of pumpkin juice Lily felt the stares. Automatically her attention shifted to James, but he was immersed in talk with Sirius. She carefully scanned down the table, seeing no one; she turned slightly to see Hermione, George, and Harry watching her.

"What?" she said rather loudly. All three shrugged waiting for everyone to return their attention to their lunch.

George leaned in whispering in her ear, since he was closest. "We want to discuss something with you. We need your help."

"Oh, of course."

Slightly stiffening James returned to his meal discreetly sneaking glances toward Lily and George. He didn't care for the way George was whispering in her ear, nor how Lily's eyes were kindling with a spark he'd never seen before.

"Oh, look at the time," Hermione distracted them all. "Shouldn't we be going?" The sudden change in body language alerted her to the problem at hand. James was jealous.

"What's this professor like?" she asked to the group in general as they were all walking together unintentionally.

"Professor Caprise is an ex-auror so she takes this class very seriously," Remus said. "There is no goofing off at all." He turned giving Sirius and James significant glances.

"Moony, mate, you worry too much," Sirius threw a casual arm around his shoulders. "We've learned our lesson," he winked in James' direction. Prongs replied with a wicked grin.

"Hurry along," Professor Caprise motioned them into her classroom. "We have important material to cover today." Their seating arrangement followed the pattern of their potions class the marauder in back minus Peter, the three time travelers in front of them only this time Lily sat next to George instead of the main front.

Sirius and Remus exchanged concerned expressions as James growled.

"Cool it, Prongs," Padfoot offered.

"Today we will be discussing dementors. As you all know they are among the darkest creatures roaming the earth," she continued lecturing. Hermione smiled feebly at Harry. Dementors were old news with them, her smile widened when the professor asked, "What can we use to repel a dementor?" Her hand shot into the air of its own accord barely missing knocking Harry's glasses off.

"Miss Granger?"

"A patronus."

"Correct, two points to Gryffindor."

"Now, what is the incantation to cast a patronus?" Hermione gave a shocked gasp when George's hand beat hers.

"Mr. Walker."

"Expecto patronum."

"Another two points. The patronus charm can be used to drive dementors away but can anyone explain why?"

A nudge in the ribs from Hermione sent Harry's hand up, he scowled at her before answering, "A patronus is a positive force projecting the very things that dementors feed upon, hope happiness, but since it cannot feel despair a dementor cannot hurt it."

"Five points for that answer. Very good, as Mr. Barnes was saying a patronus can repel a dementor but it must have a very strong memory behind it. And concentration is the key. Now for next class I want an essay on patronuses and we might even try casting our own."

"Off to a good start in that class," George stated.

"Looks like I'm not the only know it all," Hermione smirked.

"It was too easy."

OoOoOo

"So, who do you want?"

"I'll do Remus," Hermione piped.

"Will you now?" George cocked an eyebrow. Hermione's face reddened catching the double meaning. She waved her wand a cushion flew to George's face.

"I don't think any of us should attempt it on Peter. Maybe Lily could, she'd be nice," added Harry seriously. Hermione nodded. George shrugged.

"I got Sirius then. That leaves James."

"Fine, let's tell Lily. You sure she's up for this?"

"She practically jumped with excitement. It doesn't seem like she's ever been in on a prank before."

"Well not too many people will take on the marauders, I'm sure she is delighted," Hermione added. "All right then, let's get down to dinner." This was a bad idea; they were basically starting a prank war with the marauders of all people. Well technically they instigated it. And Lily thought it brilliant. A sigh of defeat bowed her head as she entered into the Great Hall assuming their positions next to said boys.


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N: A special thanks goes to my beta Bits1212. And I'm sorry for going so long before updating. Enjoy!)**

**Chapter 7**

Once again George whispered into Lily's ear instructing her on her target.

"You weren't kidding when you said you like defense," Remus nodded in Harry's direction.

"Yeah, well we covered dementors last year," answered Harry modestly.

"Interesting," Remus said before he lowered his fork intending to spear a carrot but it rolled. He tried again with the same result; giving it up as a bad job he moved his interest to a piece of chicken. The food acted repelled by his fork.

All attempts at conversation were forgotten as his dilemma claimed his full attention. No one seemed to notice as the others were having their own problems.

Sirius reached for his goblet, his hand came up empty. He swiped his hand once more, but he wasn't able to grasp his cup.

Peter was beginning to get annoyed. Every time he managed to get food onto his fork, it would fall off before it reached his mouth. Trying again he loaded his fork with potatoes but as he raised his fork, splat they landed back onto his plate.

James sulked pushing his food around, his mind occupied with other thoughts which his stomach growlingly interrupted telling him to get over whatever it was and feed it. His fork dropped from his fingers making a clinking noise as it collided with his plate. He shook his head tried to pick it up, and promptly dropped it again.

Four pairs of eyes were cautiously enjoying the show holding their wands beneath the table, eating as if nothing out of the ordinary was going on. They removed their spells allowing a second before waving their wands again, this time Remus couldn't catch his drink, Sirius' food wouldn't stay on his fork, James couldn't get his fork into his food as it chased itself away, and Peter kept dropping his silverware.

Their attention focused solely on their own food, they didn't notice their surroundings.

"Isn't that right James?" Lily questioned raising her eyebrows.

"Huh?" James raised his eyes reluctantly from his plate. He'd been concentrating on nothing but his dinner.

"I said..." she drifted off laughing silently. Again they stopped so as not to arouse suspicion switching problems again.

The third time Sirius dropped his fork; he took a deep breath raising his eyes to the enchanted ceiling. What the bloody hell he thought. Then he noticed it, a quick hand movement under the table. He turned his gaze upon his friends taking in James snatching at his goblet, Remus' dropping his food, and Peter couldn't manage to get his fork in anything. Then it stopped. They were able to eat a few bites of their dinner. He decided he must have imagined it. He'd sound foolish saying this out loud.

Hermione, George, Harry, and Lily were shaking with laughter when the meal disappeared the marauders had only been allowed a small portion of their dinner before the desserts were served. This was the tricky part. They served themselves, and began eating chatting aimlessly with both hands on the table until the marauders went to take their first bites.

Lily swished her wand replacing the bite of trifle on Peter's fork with lemons. His sour face almost sent her into hysterics. He closely inspected his chosen desert and decided to try again. The rest had similar happenings, instead of the trifle Remus expected to taste he found his mouth full of grass, he quickly spat into his napkin, James treacle tart was replaced with an ear wax flavor causing him to choke, and Sirius' tart tasted like ash.

"Hey, Moony, pass the trifle."

"Pass the treacle tart." They all switched desserts pushing their first attempt away. This time however, when their forks were about to sink delectably in their servings vanished. All of them looked down at their empty plates exchanging confused looks.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you, you shouldn't play with your food?"

Four hands covered four mouths to stifle the sound of ringing laughter. Tears sprang into their eyes practically doubling them over. Unable to hold it in, the laughter rang throughout the hall causing several students to turn and stare. Normally, when they heard that sound at dinner it was from the four Gryffindor boys.

The four fled the murderous stares of said boys escaping quickly to the common room.

"Oh I haven't had that much fun in such a long time," Lily admitted giggling, "did you see their faces. Priceless."

"Lily Evans," an angry voice accused.

"Yes, Potter," she answered as calmly as possible with giggles emitting.

"What was the meaning of it?" Sirius inquired disturbed at the Head Girl's behavior.

"A little payback."

"Surely, you understand how the concept works?" Hermione added smirking. Being angry made three of them just so cute.

"But we haven't done anything to you," James whined.

"No, but you did to us," Harry said slouching onto a couch.

"We enlisted their help," George leaned on the wall waiting.

"Why did you have to mess with our food," Sirius moaned. "That was below the belt."

"We could have done something much worse," admitted Hermione with a dangerous sparkle igniting in her eyes.

"All right, all right," Remus said in a prefect manner causing another round of laughter. The marauders found themselves on uneven ground for the second time in as many days. These three were still an unidentified entity. How good was their magic? Did they dare push to find out?

"You've done it now," Lily watched the four retreat to their dorms.

"I think you mean we've," Hermione emphasized, "done it now."

OoOoOo

"Are we going to let them get away with it?" Peter posed.

"Of course not," Sirius replied. "We're the pranksters here," he added grumpily still hungry having missed most of dinner.

"Maybe we should let it go," Remus offered. "Technically, we're even."

"Sorry, Moony, your addition is a bit off. Our prank failed, theirs didn't." James couldn't help but admire the simplicity of it.

"Our next move?"

Flopping onto his bed Sirius gazed at his three friends feeling the wheels turning.

"Let's give it a few days," James grinned. "Inspiration will come. And while we wait, they can sweat a bit."

OoOoOo

Two days had passed without retaliation. Harry laid on his bunk listening to the sounds unable to sleep. Peter snored unbelievably loud; picking up his wand placing his glasses on his nose he poked his head between his curtains, a gentle flick, and a reigning silence.

"Bout bloody time," someone beside him mumbled shuffling to get comfortable Sirius closed his eyes waiting for sleep to claim him.

The slow steady breathing from his roommates lulled Harry into a false sleep. Below the surface lurked images he'd been pushing back for months.

Sweating, twisting, turning, screaming Hermione woke up. Clutching her forehead she shoved her blankets aside leapt out of bed, and ran. She shivered crossing the common room; slowly quietly she pushed the boys' dorm door open. Soft snores, even breathing reached her senses, but in one bed someone was tossing and turning, making whimpering noises; it was eerie standing on the threshold. Padding to Harry's bed, she opened his curtains climbed into bed with him, placed a silencing charm, and shook him.

"Harry, wake up."

The dream held fierce its grip, Harry reliving the worst images, Colin being carried by Wood, Percy crouching over Fred refusing to let go, and the snake biting into Snape.

"Harry!" she cried seeing her best friend's face contorted with intense pain.

"What?" his breathing heavy like he'd run ten miles.

"Sh, sh, I'm here."

"Mione." She cradled him, allowing her tears to flow.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled later.

"Oh shut up, what are friends for?"

"It's being here, seeing all of them. They're happy, healthy, alive," he gasped realizing where he was.

"It's ok, silencing charm." They must be heavy sleepers because he'd been making loud sounds in his sleep.

Not all of the roommates were asleep; Hermione's entrance did not go unnoticed. Sirius' ears picked up her step, while Remus smelt her approach. Both had been woken by the frantic movements of their roommate, but uncertain of what to do. Then she came taking a decision out of their hands. Both lay awake for what seemed hours waiting while a conversation they couldn't hear continued.

"It hurts."

"I know, but we'll get through it."

"Mione, I don't know if I can."

"Well I do, now let's try to get some sleep, we've got defense tomorrow."

Leave it to Mione to think about classes, "Will you stay?"

"Yes." Her presence held the dreams at bay.

OoOoOo

The silencing charm did not drown out the noises coming from the other occupants of the room. Shuffles, feet hitting the floor, doors closing, Hermione snuggled deeper into her covers realizing she wasn't alone. Harry had woken the moment she moved.

"What time is it?" he croaked.

"Time to get up, I guess."

"This is gonna be weird."

You have no idea, she thought, cursing herself for not grabbing her dressing gown. Here she was in Harry's bed in his dorm with her skimpy exercise shorts, and a tank top with no bra underneath. How embarrassing.

"Do you think they've gone?" she asked.

"I'll look." He poked his head out. "Nope, they're still here." All of his dorm mates except one were present and getting ready for classes. "Come on, you don't want to be late for class."

Harry climbed out first, pulling Hermione behind him, her cheeks flaming, a blush staining her face and neck.

A yelp drew her eyes as someone dived between their curtains. She met Sirius' eyes received a wink before she met Remus' cocked eyebrow.

"Morning Harry," George said calmly being used to finding this situation, "same Hermione." Hearing her name spurred her into action, she ran out the door, racing to her room.

James' head appeared out of his curtains, "Merlin, Harry, if you're going to have overnight guests warn us." He climbed out wearing only his boxers.

"Think it was a surprise visit, Prongs," Sirius commented glancing at Remus who was also covered up as if he knew the girl had spent the night. Remus still had his eyebrow raised, and received a wink as well.

"What's the deal?" James asked. "You two an item?" George snorted attracting their attention.

"Sorry," he mumbled. Who was he to spill the beans, let them think what they wanted, as long as they didn't have to divulge the truth behind her visits.

"Should we expect this more often?" Remus inquired.

A frown creased his features, what to say? "I don't know." It was honest. He realized he'd been calling for her, but it happened unconsciously, he could no more predict when it would happen than he could see things in little crystal balls. "She's going through a rough patch, right now, and..." he trailed off noticing how stupid he sounded. "And I'm just being a good friend," he finished lamely his own cheeks heating. He grabbed some clothes and stalked off toward the bathroom.

"Seriously," James turned to George.

"Nothing is going on that I know of."

OoOoOo

"Hermione, where have you been?" Lily asked concerned seeing her friend's flushed face and sleeping outfit.

"Oh. Lily," she practically sobbed, "I am so embarrassed." Her interest peaked Lily made a move to circle the girl in her arms but Hermione brushed away a tear stepping into the bathroom.

A knot of fluttering butterflies occupied her stomach as she climbed the stairs down to the common room. She desperately wanted to hide out in her room all day, but her moral sense completely overruled the irrational part choosing missing class the most dangerous thing to do.

Their stares penetrated her warring head, her skin prickling. She swallowed her embarrassment fighting off another blush gathering her courage she faced them all down, stare for stare, although in a pair of blue eyes something besides mirth captured her attention.

Sirius Black watched Hermione Granger descend the stairs, an image of her long tan legs, flat waist, perky breasts flashed before him. When she met his eyes he barely controlled the lust springing into his gaze.

"Why are they all staring?" Lily whispered pulling her friend's brown eyes from the intensity of the blue ones.

"Because I spent the night with Harry."

"What?" she shrieked.

"Lily, this is embarrassing enough."

"Sorry, but..." she raised her head, "we'll talk later."

OoOoOo

"Now, let's have Mr. Lupin demonstrate," Professor Caprise motioned him into the middle of the room.

"Expecto patronum." A silvery mist materialized. The only results so far. Lily and James hadn't managed even that much nor had the handful of other students in the class.

"Mr. Black." Same thing wisps of silvery smoke. "We're running out of time, you last three, come in the middle. Three hands raised their wands with identical concentration, "Expecto patronum," three voices rang out; a silver stag erupted gamboling around the room. The other two tried again, an otter and a mere cat joined the stag.

"Wow," Professor Caprise couldn't hide her fascination. "Corporeal patronuses. Very good, you three ten points each, and you are excused from homework, the rest of you tell me what you're doing wrong. Oh, and we might have a boggart posing as a dementor next time, so practice, practice, practice."

"Mr. Barnes, how long have you been producing a patronus?" the teacher had beckoned him to stay after class.

"Since I was thirteen," he told her truthfully.

"Strong magic for one so young, I take it you taught the other two?"

"How did you know?" She chuckled, nodding for him to continue. "We were part of a defense club at our old school, I was elected leader, and we learned loads of stuff."

"So you would have no problem performing in front of a dementor?"

"Probably not," he wasn't trying to be modest it just happened.

"I'm trying to persuade Dumbledore to allow a real dementor to show the effects and if I had another person who could do the spell it might persuade him."

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?"

"Not in a controlled environment, it'd only be one."

"But casting a patronus in a brightly lit classroom is completely different than actually facing a dementor; wouldn't the class be better with a boggart?"

"But the boggart will change depending on who faces him, not everyone is afraid of a dementor. Oh well I kept you long after I meant to, you'd better get to lunch."

"Thanks."

Hermione was waiting outside in the hall. "Hey, what took you so long?"

"She's mental," he said making sure they were out of earshot, "wants to bring in an actual dementor. Of course, Dumbledore will never allow it, he hates them."

"I don't want to have to face a dementor," she said quietly. Her experiences ranged more widely, containing far worse memories than ever before. "Do you want to go on a run after lunch; we have a free period before Charms?"

"Yeah."

The two hurried through lunch, racing to the dorms to change, "Where you going?" George asked.

"A run, want to come?"

"Nah, I'm too lazy for that."

"Okay, later then."

The pair raced out of the castle heading for the Quidditch pitch passing the four marauders spread under the beech tree. They watched Harry and Hermione interacting.

"Think they're just snogging or shagging?" Sirius asked bluntly.

"Geez, Padfoot, why do you care?" Moony responded.

"I thought they were just friends," answered Peter innocently.

"Jealous, Paddy?" James smirked following his friends eyes; they were upon the alluring Miss Granger.

"Hah," Sirius scoffed, "let's get back at this."

"How are we going to get out of the dorms? If we're caught..." Peter worriedly phrased.

"Simple, we'll wait till they are asleep and sneak out, Shouldn't be too difficult."

"As long as Harry doesn't have a bedmate," James chortled.

"Right, we'll cross that bridge later," Padfoot confided his eyes drifting toward the pitch. Hermione had been wearing another pair of shorts with a T-shirt this time, but those legs. He sighed turning back to his friends, who were watching him interestingly. "What?"

"Nothing," three equally speculative smirks met him.

OoOoOo

"Mione," he gasped heading back to the castle, "I didn't think this through, we're all sweaty."

"You do reek," she panted.

"We don't have time to shower," he said entering the common room.

"No worries," she waved her wand, a simple cleaning spell did the trick. They parted to go change back into their robes before Charms.

"Just what in the bloody hell were they doing to need a shower?" an interested Sirius Black wondered picking up his bag.

OoOoOo

"Did you see the notice?" George asked a half awake Harry.

"Notice?" A half glance at the board on the common room wall showed a new sign posted.

"Quidditch tryouts next Saturday."

"A bit early isn't it?"

"Not at all," James barged in, "holding tryouts early brings out only the truly devoted players, tried and true method. Are you two going to have a go?"

"Maybe," grumbled Harry stifling a yawn, but suddenly waking up the excitement oozed into him. An opportunity to play Quidditch with his father, and his godfather just presented itself. "Do you need a seeker?" he couldn't play another position.

"We need all members of the team,"

"You don't have any old players?" asked George, Wood's management style the only one he knew.

"Some, but if you don't bring in new talent," he shrugged letting the phrasing fade away.

"How about it Harry?" George conferred. "It might be fun," he raised his eyebrows feeling the excitement radiating from Harry.

"What might be fun?" asked Sirius strutting over.

"They reckon on trying out for Quidditch."

"They any good?"

"Harry has only lost one match," Hermione bragged joining the group. "And even then the circumstances were out of his control." A smug expression appeared on her face daring the other two to question Harry's abilities.

"Might be interesting to see them play," commented James. On the inside exhilaration flowed freely. The Gryffindor team's seeker had graduated, and he'd seen the talent or lack thereof in his house. It seemed fate had smiled on him, if what Hermione was saying is true, she might be taking the whole proud devoted girlfriend thing a little too far, but they insisted they weren't dating. A shrug loosened his shoulders, time would tell, and until then he'd take it at face value and get his hopes up. Harry was a captain after all.

OoOoOo

The bright sunlight warmed the time travelers' backs as they lay spread out enjoying their first weekend in their new time, savoring one of the last days of beautiful weather. The lake rippled beside them as the giant squid lazily moved its tentacles.

"A bit odd isn't it?" asked George breaking the comfortable silence causing Hermione and Harry to raise themselves up enough to look at him.

"What?" replied Harry shielding his eyes. That could mean any number of things, being thrown back twenty-one years in the past, being friends sort of with the marauders, the pranks, anything really, such a broad base of possibilities.

"That here we are wasting precious time, doing nothing," smirked George in Hermione's direction. For once she wasn't pushing them to do homework.

"Oh," she huffed reaching over to playfully slap him. "I do know how to relax once in a while, I'll have you know."

"It's just you always have something to do," commented Harry. First it was school work, cleaning, prefect duties, research, and then hunting Horcruxes.

"Yes, well," she said thoughtfully, "maybe just maybe I have rearranged some priorities. I mean all work and no play is just no fun."

George sat up goggling at Hermione which earned him another whack.

"Besides I think we've done enough to earn a bit of laziness," she said readjusting herself to be more comfortable.

Shaking his head George laid himself back down resting his head on his arms enjoying the easy silence among them listening to the lake, the trees, and the carefree laughter among other students, a brief escape from the constant worries plaguing them for far too long.

Lily spotted them hesitating briefly, they looked so comfortable she hated to intrude; they seemed to be at ease, something she hadn't really noticed in them before.

"There you are Lily," Mary said grasping her arm, "come on I've been looking for you." She allowed herself to be pulled back toward the castle a slight frown upon her face. "You will not believe what..." Mary's idle chatter drawing her attention away from her new friends.

Harry saw his mother heading toward them, her pause, and her expression as her other friend pulled her away. He sighed laying back down; it would have been nice to spend some time with Lily, just relaxing without worrying about anything. Settling back into the blanket he closed his eyes taking in the sensation of peace.

OoOoOo

"Oh, aren't they so cute?" whispered James starring down at the sleeping figures, a roguish grin spread across his face.

"Seems almost shameful to disturb them," smirked Sirius a devilish glint in his eyes reflecting back from James' as they both held their wands up.

* * *

_Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, please continue to do so. Oh and if you have any ideas on any pranks send them my way._


	8. Chapter 8

******(A/N: Again a special thanks goes to my beta Bits1212, she is wonderful!)**

**Chapter 8**

"Then don't," someone admonished.

The moment of hesitation at those words cost James and Sirius, before they comprehended what happened their three victims had their wands out, the wave of water frozen, and full body binds in place.

Shocked eyes stared at the three new Gryffindors who were shaking their heads smiling ruefully. Stepping away from their resting place they levitated their frozen school mates a few feet closer. A lazy flick of the wrist, the curse was removed seconds before:

SPLASH!

Coughing and spluttering, somewhat dazed they looked around for the source of their misfortune, and spotted the three laughing figures retreating back up to the castle.

The two boys turned befuddled expressions towards each other, once again their plan had backfired.

"I don't get it," Sirius said shaking some of the water off of him.

"Me either," agreed James looking for something dry to wipe his glasses off with.

"We're in for it now." Both were remembering the recent dinner prank. Sighing heavily they trudged back up to the castle.

**OoOoOo**

"I just don't understand why this keeps happening to us," Hermione said. "At least this time we stayed dry."

"We are going to have to stay away from the lake," added George stowing his wand.

"That," he emphasized the next word, "**was** a nice nap," Harry joined in."Bloody hell, the one time I'm enjoying doing nothing at all," murmured Hermione. "They will pay for that."

"Yes, I quite agree."

"It would be an absolute disgrace if they actually had a good night's sleep," George inclined his head to the other two, their own malicious grins coming out.

**OoOoOo**

James and Sirius had been slightly nervous watching the three new students all evening, especially when George separated himself from the other two to disappear. But they acted as if nothing had happened, this only served to heighten the anxiety of Prongs and Padfoot, they knew it was coming, they just didn't know when. However, their outside appearances spoke not of their inner turmoil; they appeared to be the confident, careless boys of old carrying on as if nothing was amiss.

"Oh, Harry, I think I left something in your dorm," declared Hermione shortly after George left.

"Right, well I'll help you find it." The two headed up to the boy's dormitory alone.

Sirius watched them disappear up the stairs out of the corner of his eyes. A twinge of jealousy over took him as he thought how the dorm was empty, but James grabbed his attention reminding him that certain things were still unknown.

"I bet they are doing it now," Prongs muttered leaning close to Sirius.

"You think so?" a full out spark ignited the green eyed monster inside of him.

"Of course, they are completely alone up there, it would be the opportune time," supplied Prongs glancing at Padfoot's sullen face. "It's nothing to worry about, it can't last too long."

Sirius took a shaky breath, "But..." he started, "I mean, they aren't even dating," he spurted.

Prongs shot Padfoot a confused look, "What are you on about?"

His mind racing trying to figure out where the miscommunication took place, he'd been thinking about Harry and Hermione alone in the dorm doing something naughty and apparently James was thinking, thinking, oh right how stupid could he be?

"Maybe we shouldn't leave them alone in there," he suggested. "Here we are giving them exactly what they need to set us up," he finished stronger meeting hazel eyes, refusing to give in to the blush threatening his skin.

"Exactly, we're right stupid blokes, we better get up there," he sprung to his feet heading upstairs pushing down the thoughts of what Sirius had really been thinking about.

The pair crept up the stairs wanting the element of surprise, pausing outside the door pushing it a small bit, they heard low voices, but were unable to distinguish the words.

"How much longer do you think it will take?" asked Hermione, glancing at the door. They had been wondering when the two troublemakers would make an appearance.

"Shouldn't be too much longer, although I did expect them before now," Harry replied leaning back upon the head board to wait.

"Do you think about the people back home?" she began sitting in between Harry's legs, leaning back on his chest.

He rested his chin on the top of her head, "Not really, I mean we've been so busy and just being here takes so much work."

"I know, it has been a nice distraction."

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?"

"Not as much as before," she admitted. "I can't figure out if that is a good thing or a bad thing," she confided.

"I don't know either," his arms came up to wrap around her in a protective gesture, "sh, look the door moved." She acknowledged the embrace for what it was meant to be and smiled shyly closing her eyes.

Not being able to take it anymore Sirius nudged James to get a move on. James straightened himself and strutted into the room acting like he hadn't been listening in at the key hole.

"Hey, mates," he said good naturedly catching sight of them.

"Hello," Hermione smiled opening her eyes.

A moment of awkwardness followed as James stood there, and Sirius came into the room trying hard not to look at the intimate position of the two on the bed. No one said a word; Harry and Hermione were looking expectantly at the other two.

"Right, then," James went to his trunk shuffling things around and pulled out a magazine, and reclined on his bed.

Sirius looked at him for a minute and seemed to realize something; he found his own bed and flopped down on it, throwing an arm over his eyes casting them in shadow. He now had the advantage of staring without being caught.

Harry leaned down to hide the small smile on his lips, giving Hermione a squeeze indicating their feathers were ruffled. He hadn't had such fun in a long time.

"Harry!" called George walking in on the semi-awkwardness in the boy's dorm. He quickly took in the two marauders before going straight to Harry's bed and sinking his weight down whispering something only Harry and Hermione could hear.

"Let's go," Harry shifted Hermione. The three trooped out leaving the remaining two to stare at each other quizzically.

"Merlin's pants," groaned Sirius realizing they'd been had.

"Morons, both of us."

"Speak for yourself mate, this was all your idea to begin with."

"Glad you brought it up, about earlier, what did you think I was talking about?"

A sapphire gaze met a hazel one telling him to drop it. "Not a chance, do you like her or something?"

"What?" mumbled Padfoot. "Don't know what you are talking about."

"Ok, I will leave it for now."

"Thanks," he managed sarcastically. "I don't badger you about Lily."

"Face it, you don't have to and normally I don't have to ask you, you are up for the telling."

"Not this time, it is different but I don't know how," a puzzled expression graced his features as he plopped back on the bed to brood.

A significant look crossed James' face as he studied his best mate, both forgetting about the presumed retribution.

**OoOoOo**

"Should we do it tonight, or make them sweat a little more?" yawned Hermione casting a glance around the deserted common room.

"It has been fun watching them squirm today," Harry pointed out.

"Yeah, but we've got it all worked out, and I'd hate to mess up their sleep when they've got class the next morning."

"George!" Hermione exclaimed totally surprised by the consideration he was showing.

"What?" he flashed a wide eye look at her, "Oh please, Miss Know It All."

"You're not going soft in your old age are you? I mean you have to be joking right." she teased.

"If you must know, my reasoning is as follows they disturbed us on a day and at a time when nothing pressing needed to be done, fully interrupting our afternoon relaxation. What better way to retaliate than on a Sunday morning when sleeping in is a necessity. We do it early enough to be a nuisance to where they can't go back to sleep, fully disturbing them as they did us."

"Ok, let's do it tonight, remember what to do?"

Two nods answered, Hermione was deep in thought, maybe George had changed. The war seemed to affect people more than she paid attention to, she'd probably changed more than she knew as well, imagine the studious Hermione Granger taking a day off for no reason at all when two essays were waiting, plus four chapters to read. She shook away the interesting ideas floating in her head to follow the boys upstairs.

"Wait," she hissed motioning them to come back downstairs.

"What?" Harry and George said at the same time annoyed.

"I've had an idea." She then explained her reasoning, the annoyed expressions melded into sneaky mischievous ones.

"Ok, so we do part of it tonight, then we do the rest later, because we know they are planning something for all of us," Harry said.

"And we don't want to use everything tonight."

"Exactly."

"Devious, Miss Granger. I do believe we are having a bad influence on her," smirked George.

"Let's go."

Snores met their ears as they snuck into the boy's dormitories carefully avoiding making any noise so as not to disturb their roommates just yet. It was time to have a little bit of fun. All three sat on Harry's bed as it was the best placed for their plan.

Harry held up three fingers one by one counting, each positioned their wands, George's in Sirius' direction, and Hermione's toward James. First they opened the bed curtains to fully view their intended victims covering themselves with Harry's invisibility cloak.

Sirius was spread out over the bed legs thrown apart one foot almost dangling off the bed, his arms thrown above his head, his hair miraculously still in place. He looked serene, innocent even.

James was turned on his side one arm under his head, his other hand resting on his elbow, his legs slightly bent. He too looked innocent, amazing how sleep could transform people.

Harry signaled phase one of their plan. Two wands swished and the bed covers slowly started crawling down. Hermione was relieved to see James wearing a T-shirt and then pajama bottoms. A sigh of relief escaped as he was completely uncovered. She turned her attention to the other marauder and her breath hitched in her throat. Sirius was bare chested, he was tan, and he was toned with tattoos for decoration. Her eyes drifted lower to see his low slung pajama pants hugging his hips...

Finding her mouth suddenly dry her tongue darted out to moisten her lips. A small hand motion distracted her, phase two was about to begin. She conjured the water balloons over Sirius, then turned to do the same over James. George levitated the feathers inches above their noses as Harry placed the honey in their hands.

_"We'll have to shift him a bit," Harry said._

_"How, he can't wake up yet?" answered Hermione._

_"Carefully," inserted George. _

_"I'll do it," Harry volunteered, "Do the balloons."_

_"Ok," her gaze went to the balloons bewitching them while Harry proceeded to roll James over. Slowly after torturous seconds where the whole thing would come tumbling down he was adjusted. _

_"Let's continue, shall we," smirked Harry._

The feathers lowered to tickle two noses and two hands came up smearing the honey. Laughter threatened their concentration, but having the utmost patience and will power they controlled themselves allowing the honey to be spread all over their faces, in their hair, their chests, their pillows, even their sheets creating a thorough mess.

Snickering the feathers disappeared, and a camera appeared. Under a silencing charm Hermione snapped the pictures saving some of the film for the next stage of their plot, and giving a spare to George because she wouldn't be able to capture both of them at the same moment.

A tiny hole in the balloon directly over their foreheads permitted a small drop of water to fall down, landing perfectly in the center. Sirius whimpered a bit but slept on, James didn't move a muscle. Another droplet fell causing Sirius to move slightly, wiping at his face. The water hit James rolling back into his hair, another one rolled down into his ear finally causing a reaction.

More water fell in tiny bits drawing Sirius toward consciousness, fidgeting, fighting to stay asleep, but the insistent ping caught him again, was it raining? It couldn't be raining inside, his groggy mind started working, Peeves, it had to be Peeves. Oh that poltergeist would pay for stealing precious moments of sleep.

Just as another drop hit, Sirius slowly opened his eyes, not able to register the twenty or so water balloons above him before a sound of continuous popping and a great wave of water covered him.

A camera flashed several times in succession fully capturing the looks crossing his face. Hermione's giggle almost escaped, Harry's hand flew to her mouth silencing her. His other hand on his own. She set the camera down jabbing her wand at Harry, George, and herself to silence them before they gave it away.

"Bloody hell!" he screeched as the cold water hit directly on his body.

"What is it?" mumbled James opening his own eyes to be met with the same fate. "Ugh!"

"Prongs, Padfoot?" questioned Remus who jumped up hearing their yells not sure of what was going on.

Picture after picture was taken of the befuddled boys whose sleep clouded brains had a hard time assembling the events taking place.

"Who?" yelled Sirius, not bothering to keep his voice down, waking Peter.

"How?" shouted James.

Light illuminated the scene, as the three invisibles continued on with their silent observations laughing their heads off in their amusement. Remus smothered a snicker in a cough seeing the murderous glares from his friends.

"What happened?" he hiccupped.

Dripping wet Sirius climbed from his bed, walking a couple of paces, he stared hard at Harry's empty bed, James meanwhile wrenched the curtains open prepared to hex George.

"Where are they?" seethed Sirius.

Placing a hand over her mouth Hermione cringed from the anger displayed feeling Harry shake behind her, his own hand covering his mouth, even though they couldn't be heard.

"Are you so sure it was them?" yawned Remus.

"Who else could it have been?"

"Peeves," squeaked Peter, who immediately cowered under their looks.

"No this was pay back," insisted James.

"For what?"

"Earlier today," supplied Sirius.

"But nothing happened today," Remus said looking hard at his friends.

"Nothing that you know about," James replied pulling a face as he ran a hand through his hair, bringing it down for observation, "what the?" He felt stickiness, and saw some sort of light brown stuff.

"Well, seeing as they aren't here, I suggest you both shower, or whatever and clean this mess up," offered Remus settling himself back down into his own dry bed.

Faint grumblings were heard as they cleaned their beds the best they could before grabbing clothes and heading off for the showers.

_"You got pictures right?" grinned Harry._

_"Tons," smiled Hermione. _

_The water from the showers penetrated into their brains._

_"Do you think they are asleep?" Hermione pointed to Peter and Remus._

_"I think so," Harry responded._

_"We'd better go now; we may not have another chance." _

They carefully climbed out keeping a firm hold on the invisibility cloak, their escape not thought out before hand. Crouching low they slouched toward the door.

Once they'd reach the safety of the common room they shrugged the cloak off, sat down in a deserted hidden corner removing the silencing spell.

"They were really angry," Hermione mentioned.

"Don't fret," George reassured her, "it'll fade. Besides they can't prove it was us, now where were we when this took place?"

"I say we pretend to be asleep down here," offered Harry. "No one has been down here yet to check."

"Right, well let's get some books or something to make it look like we were studying."

"That'd work for you, Hermione, but not for us, we'll just slump down like we were talking to you or something."

Shaking her head smiling she grabbed a book placing it on her lap closing her eyes, maybe they wouldn't have to pretend after all, she really was tired, it had been a long night, and the sun was beginning to peek through the windows.

They scarcely heard the dorm door open, Sirius crept down the stairs squinting in the semi-darkness, he spied the trio sprawled in arm chairs looking as if they'd been there all night long. Confusion beckoned to him, he knew they were responsible, but how to prove it,

"Did you see them?" James pounced as soon as he came back in their room.

"Asleep in the common room."

"Really?" a flustered James rhetorically asked. "Then how?"

"It's a mystery isn't it?" frowned Sirius cursing on the inside, there was no way he could go back to sleep after having a shower and being awake for this long. "Let's go get some breakfast before anyone else gets up."

"Okay." Sleep wasn't a possibility for James either as his mind whirled trying to figure out how they had done it? It just had to be them.

Keeping a straight face as the two boys swept past had to be one of the hardest things George had ever accomplished, once he heard the portrait hole close, he waited a couple of minutes ensuring they were really gone he cracked open an eye. Seeing how Harry had half hidden his mouth to aid in their illusion of sleep. Hermione actually appeared to be asleep, the even breathing testifying to the fact. He repositioned himself to be a bit more comfortable and soon found himself drifting off to slumber land.

**OoOoOo**

"Have they been here all night." Lily softly questioned Remus.

"I believe so, the boys didn't come up last night, and when we woke earlier they weren't there."

"Think we should wake them." Their tones low not wishing to disturb them.

"If we don't someone else will," Lupin pointed out.

"Don't bother," Hermione grumbled elbowing her counterparts.

"What? I'm up," Harry jumped up while George opened bleary eyes. "Time?" he croaked rubbing his neck which hurt considering the short amount of time they'd been in the chairs.

"Almost eight."

"That's early," he commented snuggling back down into the chair.

"Rise and shine," cooed Lily. "Other people may not be as nice."

"You got that right," an angry voice joined in brining George to full consciousness.

"What's wrong with you Potter?" Lily quickly asked at his tone.

"A morning shower," Remus chuckled.

Ignoring their werewolf friend, Sirius and James zeroed in on their attackers.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

"What?" yawned Hermione.

"With the water balloons, and the gooey stuff," whined James.

"It was payback for the lake?" questioned Sirius.

"I don't know what you are talking about," lied Harry straight-faced.

"Duly noted," chimed James. "Just remember payback is a..."

"Stop right there," interrupted Lily jumping to their defense. "What are you raving about?"

James and Sirius spilled the story before Remus did beginning with the lake and ending with the water balloons, laughter flowed throughout their audience.

"I only wish I could take credit for it," snorted George.

"Yeah," Hermione agreed. "But we got you at the lake, why would we need to do more?"

Rubbing his chin James studied them carefully, they gave nothing away and Hermione appeared quite serious and her comment made him wonder. He stalked off up to the boy's dormitory.

Sirius gave them one more concentrated gaze before following James it was too much they couldn't keep it in, the laughter exploded as the dorm door shut.

Remus raised an eye brow in their direction his own chuckles joining theirs. "They can't prove it was you," he commented. Lily nodded in agreement.

* * *

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed. And if you haven't you really should, I love to know what my readers think._


	9. Chapter 9

(**A/N: A special thank you goes to Shanel and Bits, two very good friends who helped in the creative process of this chapter**.)

**Chapter 9**

The classroom held a freezing cold mist. Harry sensed the presence of the dementor before he saw it. What was Dumbledore thinking?

"Harry?" Hermione gasped. "She didn't did she?"

"I can't see it, but that doesn't mean anything." Harry and Hermione slowly progressed further into the room sticking close to the walls, wands out. They drew curious stares from the rest of the students who casually made their way in. The marauders and Lily patterned their movements unsure why, just knowing they were not supposed to see their breath rising in front of them. George caught up to them wand at the ready.

"Well, I can see some of you have in fact encountered the effects of a dementor first hand," Professor Caprise announced showing herself. "The coldness should have been your first clue. No worries," she turned her attention to the still standing Gryffindors, "there is not an actual dementor present, just a spell so you can feel their effects. You need to be prepared."

The other students who sat unconcerned at first were beginning to tremble, the seats had been enchanted to suck all of your happiness away leaving only your worst memories to dwell upon.

"Finite Incantatem," Hermione waved her wand releasing the students.

Professor Caprise appraised them. "Very considerate, you may take your seats now."

_"I think there is something seriously wrong with her," confided Hermione._

_"I agree. What was she thinking? I'm glad we didn't sit down."_

_Hermione shuddered, "What was she playing at? That was cruel."_

_"We'd better pay attention, she keeps looking at us."_

"Could you two please remain," she motioned forcefully to Harry and Hermione. "You ruined my lesson today," she said coldly.

"It wasn't very nice," Hermione retorted forgetting she was speaking to a professor.

"Nice or not I am trying to prepare you for what is really out there, you need to be able to perform the correct spells in order to survive and as Mr. Barnes said performing them in a well lit classroom is one thing, when you are actually experiencing the real danger you have to keep a cool head and be able to perform. It was a mild enchantment broken the moment you even attempted a patronus."

"But you didn't even warn us," added Harry.

"Warn you, do you think you are going to receive warning from Dark wizards? No, you are not, they will use every underhanded trick, every dirty move to bring you down, you all need to be prepared in order to survive. It wasn't harsh, and it wasn't cruel, I want you to be able to protect yourself. Detention both of you, tomorrow night, you'll receive an owl with more details. You are excused."

**OoOoOo**

"Detention!" Hermione shrieked fuming, just outside of Gryffindor Tower.

"Dumbledore's magic is amazing," commented Harry.

"What are you talking about?" she turned to him after giving the password.

"Finite Incantatem, it stops all spells in the area, but our appearances didn't change." Furious brown eyes stopped his raving, "you can't be that upset?"

"It is totally uncalled for," she huffed slinging her bag onto a table in the common room scattering first years.

"Problems?" George asked.

"Detention," Hermione said then shrieked, "Detention. It isn't funny," she turned on James and Sirius whose amusement literally evaporated.

"Calm down, detention isn't so bad," Sirius snorted.

"It's not like it's your first," Harry reminded her.

"But that was different, totally acceptable. But this, this isn't fair, and all because we were prepared."

"You know her explanation made sense," Harry cowered intimidated by her glare.

Hermione took a good look at the people surrounding her, feeling the injustice draining away, "Oh shut up." She plopped onto the couch beside George.

"Not used to breaking the rules are you?" inquired James.

"Not used to getting caught," George smirked.

"Do tell," his interest piqued Sirius focused on Hermione.

"Don't know what he's talking about," avoiding those blue eyes she plucked nonexistent lint from her robe.

George's robes began flashing rainbow colors tinting his face different hues. "Ooh, fun," he got up dancing stupidly among his friends to their enjoyment.

A light bulb glowed in James' head, the perfect prank. "Hey, Padfoot, we'd better get going we don't want to be late for our discussion group."

"Right, I'd almost forgot," he picked up on the coded message. Prongs' inspiration struck.

"Later, mates," they headed straight out of the portrait hole, ducking into one of the secret passageways planning their payback.

**OoOoOo**

The owls poured into the Great Hall streaming over the table delivering the morning post. Two small owls dropped before Harry and Hermione holding their detention assignments.

"Could have been worse," Hermione confessed folding her note telling her to meet McGonagall at 9:00 p.m. sharp.

Frowning Harry stuffed his parchment into his bag.

"Whose it with?" James grinned.

"McGonagall," Hermione answered first. Both Sirius and James shuddered. Neither envied Hermione having been on the receiving ends of her worst detentions.

"You got the same one, then?" Remus questioned usually people received separate detentions especially if they were friends.

"Caprise," for the strangest reason Harry felt the scars on his hand sting.

"Um, she's an unknown quality; no one has ever had one of her detentions. Tell us all about it though," Sirius insisted. Only way to find out how much they could push her in class, see how bad a detention would be.

A mere nod of the head, four wands casually swished. Gasps and whispers broke out among the students sitting closest to the three transfers and Lily.

"We'd better be off," Lily stated oblivious. Making their way to the charms classroom, Harry noticed some of the other students.

"Mione," he caught her arm, "is there something wrong with me?"

Her brow furrowed, "Not that I can see, why?"

"It couldn't possibly be the people pointing and laughing," he answered sarcastically.

She scanned the passing students, "Well, it's not only you, it's me, George, and Lily as well." It dawned on her. "The marauders have done something."

"Why can't we see it?"

"Must be part of the prank. Ignore them, it can't be so bad."

His mind refused to ignore the people, couldn't be so bad? Yeah, right, this was the marauders they were talking about. This took the pranking to a whole new level, so far they'd kept the audience to a select few but the pranksters from the past chose to broadcast theirs to the whole school. Oh, payback would be even worse, as soon as he found out what they'd done of course.

Professor Flitwick called for silence, passing out objects to try the Protean Charm. Each student was given two objects, the task being to change one object and charming the other to mimic it.

Not even five minutes after they started Hermione mastered it, having already done this in her fifth year.

"How do you do that?" asked Lily, it seemed that Hermione knew almost everything already.

"I've used this before," she confided slightly worried with the envious expression. Maybe she should tone down how much she participated, but it went against the grain. Here or there she was smart, she worked hard, and she wasn't going to hide it.

"Very good, Miss Granger," Flitwick squeaked approving of her work."And Miss Evans," as Lily performed the charm. By the end of the class everyone managed to charm their objects except Peter, he was given extra practice.

Picking up her bag a stray comment reached Lily's ears, "Do you think it's true?" a Ravenclaw asked her friend.

"I would hope not," the friend responded giggling. Lily watched the two girls exit the classroom indicating George and Harry, but she didn't see anything.

"Hermione," she began, but was distracted when she reached the hallway. People were gesturing and saying things.

"Frilly are they?" a random student called out to George.

"Pink, or red?" someone asked Harry. The taunts followed them where ever they went, not having a clue as to what they meant the four continued on frowning.

"Lacey?" another yelled at George.

"Hey, Granger, need a breath cleansing spell?" a fifth year Slytherin shouted.

"What is going on?" Lily questioned when students began making kissing faces at her.

"Well," Hermione explained as Harry and George joined them confusion written on their faces, "we think the marauders have struck. Only we can't see what they've done."

"We should ask someone," Lily logically concluded as more students stopped, stared, taunted, and snorted. "I don't like this at all."

Frustration running high, Lily was reaching a breaking point, none of the other students would divulge what exactly was so funny when they looked at her. Little did she know that each one of the marauders followed their targets holding their wands significantly pointed at anyone they were talking to, sending the message loud and clear that to spill the secret meant you would regret it.

"I'm sorry, Lily," Mary practically sobbed chancing another glance at Sirius, "I just can't tell you." With that as her parting comment she escaped the threat.

"No one, not one single person will tell me," she growled joining the other three in the common room, not wanting to enter the Great Hall for lunch.

"We've worked out that we each have some kind of saying on our backs that everyone but us can read."

"Obvious isn't it," Lily snapped at Hermione. "Sorry," she amended quickly, "I just hate this. Have you tried any spells to reveal it?"

"They won't work," Harry confessed.

"Whatever they have done, it is thorough," added George, "which means our next one has to be even better."

"Next one?" a note of fear in her voice Lily raised wide eyes at George. Another one, and then the marauders would get them back, this was going to be never ending and she didn't think she'd be able to survive more days like this.

"Of course, we can't back down now," he continued. "I mean it was clever, but we have the two smartest witches on our side, why would we give up?"

The comment served its purpose boosting Lily's ego, she agreed to help plan their payback, proving once and for all to one Mr. James Potter that she was made of strong stuff, not completely lacking the substance to have fun.

**OoOoOo**

"How long are we going to keep this up?" Remus whispered guilt bogging his conscious down. They hadn't been at lunch and the gossip system was already buzzing, only four people remained clueless.

The other three smirked at him. "Don't be such a softy," Sirius scolded.

"Right, we have to teach them a lesson," James confided. "Protect our status, leave no one in doubt who the pranksters are. Besides, Moony, they shouldn't have retaliated if they can't handle it."

"Fair point, Prongs," agreed Sirius winking in Moony's direction as the subjects of their evil plot came into class, ignoring them completely, backs ramrod straight.

"Sirius," James hissed, only now being able to read Lily's phrase. Puppy dog eyes turned on James pleading with a charismatic charm briefly diverting.

"No, it isn't going to work," murmured James closing his eyes. "Now, she'll never go out with me, she'll think I did it."

"Exactly why we couldn't jeopardize the whole thing by letting you curse Lily, remember mate, we had to establish our status," a roguish grin accompanied by a wink answered.

"She'll hate me for all eternity," he muttered as Professor McGonagall entered silence reigning supreme.

"Silently performing human transfigurations is difficult and not to be taken lightly," the lecture began furious note taking ensued cutting off further conversations.

"Will the four of you stay after?" she indicated the victims of the joke. The Gryffindor boys paused to stay behind, "The rest of you may go," a coldness rushed them out of the room.

"Guess it's over now," Lupin managed.

"Would one of you care to tell me about the ridiculous disturbance you have made in my classroom today."

"Well, see," Lily began, stopping. How might she phrase it, without tattling?

"Um..." Hermione tried only she didn't want to admit the pranking.

"The thing is," Harry faltered under that stare.

"Professor," started George in a solemn voice, "we're not certain we understand."

"The four of you are parading around with words flashing on your backs, causing distractions and you don't know what I am referring to?"

"No, we don't," admitted Hermione.

"Would it be too much trouble for you to inform us what exactly we're flashing?" blushed Lily. Here stood one person that intimidation meant nothing.

"What I should be doing, Miss Evans, is handing out detentions for the havoc caused in my class today, however seeing as how you do seem utterly confused, please turn around."

The four obeyed feeling more embarrassed to have their Head of House of all people let them in on the joke.

"I'm afraid I can't oblige," McGonagall announced.

"But, Professor, you have too," Hermione begged facing her favorite professor a look of raw pleading etched on her features.

"I can't Miss Granger, because they are no longer there."

Fuming, absolutely furious, Lily stomped to the common room with a single minded focus. To find, punish, and kill the bane of her existence.

"Phoenix Feathers!" she shouted at the portrait, tapping her toes impatiently.

"I always wondered, where your temper came from," George gave Harry a half smile.

"I just wish someone would tell us what was on our backs," Hermione said climbing through the hole.

"They're not here," stated Lily. "They knew better than to be around, fine," she nearly shouted again, "let's work on how we are going to pay them back." A new determination settled over Lily, if they wanted to play then she would go full out.

**OoOoOo**

"Remus Lupin!"

Books fell from his arms as he walked out of the library where he had been hiding. The four had separated to avoid their victims. Unfortunately, the library had been a necessity for him and now he regretted his foolishness as one angry Lily Evans advanced, wand drawn, heat radiating from her emerald orbs.

The other three slowly circled in, and he knew in that moment that they had been searching for him, because they knew he'd cave, knew he was the soft one of the bunch when the others weren't around. Oh it wasn't fair at times. James and Sirius were much better at this than he, and even though he'd had six years of experience he raised his arms signaling his defeat.

"You will," demanded Lily, "tell us who and what."

"Fine," he said weakly sighing, "the pairings were as follows, George and Peter, Sirius and Lily, James and Hermione, and Harry and I."

"Continue," her wand waved threateningly.

"George's said he wears lady's knickers." Remus avoided eye contact finding his shoes the most interesting thing in the world. "Hermione snogs goats, Harry finds that lipstick makes him feel pretty."

"And," Lily forced.

He really truly did not want to tell her, oh why couldn't they be forcing the truth from Sirius, he deserved this. "And yours, Lily, flashed a Muggle saying." Please let it end here, don't make me say it.

"One more warning, Remus, and then I hex."

"Okay, okay," utterly defeated he mumbled, "Potter and Evans sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes marriage, and then comes Potter pushing the baby carriage."

Words failed her, furious didn't even cover it. "Run," she said. Remus took one look in her eyes and fled. Oh, Sirius was in trouble now.

The other three tried to keep a straight face, but the slightest chuckle escaped from George's mouth, he immediately covered the offending body part biting down on his hand, cowering as Lily's wand fixed on him.

"You know, I could make yours come true."

"No, please, I'm sorry," he gulped. "But you've got to admit as a prank it was brilliant. I mean the thoroughness of the embarrassment," his respect for the challenge of the prank deepening. His admiration of the marauders going up a couple of notches as well.

The dam burst laughter flowing freely between the three because they all knew that in the future, the taunt would come true, and there would be marriage and a baby carriage. Something so silly, honestly, who would have thought a pureblood capable.

**OoOoOo**

"Come on, we've missed lunch let's at least go to dinner," George whined. Lily refused to budge.

"Please," Harry cajoled his stomach rumbling.

"You can go without me," huffed Lily crossing her arms over her chest tightening her position in her arm chair refusing to look any of them in the eyes.

"But, if you hide away like this the marauders will know they got to you," Hermione reasoned.

"The best thing to do is go down show our faces and act as if nothing happened. It'll rub them the wrong way."

"So we're supposed to go down, eat dinner, and act friendly to those scoundrels?" she asked incredulous.

"Yes," all three almost yelled at her.

"Obviously, you're new to the whole prank thing. So let me bestow some of my knowledge upon you," George bowed before continuing, "nothing bothers the prankster more than to have their victims act like nothing is amiss. Honestly, my lady going down to dinner laughing and chatting as if nothing is bothering us is the best thing we could do until we can put our own plans into motion."

Her eyes searched for something in their faces, having apparently found it she raised herself up and strode to the portrait hole. "Coming?" she asked sweetly. The way she held her body and the wrath in her eyes belying her tone.

Gulp followed gulp as they mimicked Lily.

"Maybe we should skip dinner," offered Harry.

"No," the others adamantly refused.

"But if she hexes one of them..."

"We can't be held accountable," countered George.

"Let's catch up to her and make sure she doesn't jeopardize her standing as Head Girl," Hermione feared Lily was about to explode.

"Hey, Evans," someone shouted and without warning Lily turned wand lifted, recoiling the girl held out a note with trembling hands, "I was told to give this to you."

"Oh, yes, thank you," she murmured to the girl's retreating back. "This is no good I am just too tense, I can almost understand their need to hex unassuming people," she stated turning her attention back on her three friends. Waving her wand she caught all of them unawares. "Wow, that does make me feel better," meeting their wide eyes she said, "it is all your fault I am even in this mess." Shrugging her shoulders, she read her note, and then removed the curse. "I have my first observation next week." The anger seemingly vanquished for now she continued on to the Great Hall, three flabbergasted open-mouthed time travelers following behind.

"Hermione, get up here, I don't want to go in alone," a hand grabbed Hermione's arm and she glanced at George and Harry with an unspoken plea for help. They shook their heads motioning her on.

A few snide comments reached their ears toned down due to the professors at the head table. Plastered smiles on their faces they sat down a couple seats from the marauders three of who were foolishly grinning.

"Please can I just hex, Sirius, only a small one," Lily whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"No," George stated firmly claiming the seat next to her, leaning in close to murmur nonsense words to make her laugh. It took a moment for the anger to allow her to listen to him, and when she did, she cracked up.

"Exactly," he encouraged reaching for the casserole in front of him. "Just like water off a duck's back, dear."

Watching them the marauders' faces fell slightly. They did not look like four teenagers who spent most of the day being made fun of for a reason they did not know. In fact, they were acting completely normal.

"They're pretending," Sirius announced cockily.

"Right," a distracted James agreed, his eyes trained on Lily and George. The flame of jealousy twisting igniting inside, emitting a low snarl he snatched his goblet.

"Prongs," warned Remus.

"Besides mate, half the school thinks he wears lady's knickers," snickered Sirius.

A glare in his direction refocused his attention on another set of students.

"You know," he said the quality of his voice harsher, "with the hassle of our fellow Gryffindors we've forgotten our beginning year debauchery against the snakes."

"Oh, yes, how could we have forgotten that," Peter greedily replied.

"Does seem a waste," chimed James. "After all, Snivellus deserves a much more prominent welcome."

Remus sat silent throughout this entire exchange, it would be futile to try and change their minds. He felt rather than saw the glares from the Slytherins.

The sudden change in body language, the distracted airs, drew Hermione and Harry's interest. Rolling her eyes, the Slytherins, apparently things don't change much in twenty years.

Feigning cluelessness, "Lily, why are the Slytherins staring at us?"

"I keep forgetting how much of the Hogwarts dynamics you don't know. There is a huge house rivalry between us and the Slytherins. It's childish really, but some people," she indicated their housemates, "are religious about it."

The table across from them housed more future death eaters than acceptable, and knowing the fate of almost everyone of them turned Harry's stomach, setting his silverware aside he looked intently to see Snape eating with his eyes trained on the four Gryffindor boys.

"Do you know what I read in the Dailey Prophet?" asked Mary joining Lily.

"What?" replied Lily uneasily knowing it was some type of juicy gossip.

"Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black got married, and her sister Bellatrix and her husband are celebrating their five year anniversary." She reached into her bag and pulled out a rather wrinkled newspaper. "Look at that dress," exclaimed Mary.

Sirius who heard this cursed under his breath drawing Harry's attention to the picture. There standing beside her sister was Bellatrix LeStrange. His fists clinched in anger, scratching his nails into his skin he looked at the Slytherin table once more receiving glares in return. Death eaters, all of them.

"I'm finished," he said curtly removing himself from the situation as quickly as possible.

"Wait, Harry," Hermione cried, getting up to go after him.

"Hermione?" questioned George.

"It's okay, I got it," she reassured.

The Slytherins were forgotten in this mini-drama, all eyes focused on George who shrugged helplessly and stated, "He's moody." He carelessly went back to eating acting as if nothing was wrong forcing down his own emotions.

**OoOoOo**

"Please wait," she panted running up the stairs.

"I can't do this anymore," his voice trembled, his hands shook from the pent up emotions coursing through him.

"You have too."

"But did you see her? She's not locked up, she's roaming free doing who knows what and he was sitting there reacting, she killed him," words toppled from his lips. "And we can't even tell him, his own cousin, Mione, and we can't do anything to change it," anger spurring his further movement. Hermione raced along with him keeping quiet knowing he needed to work this out on his own. She hadn't realized they'd have to acknowledge that evil shrew in this time.

They'd reached a passage behind a tapestry and he collapsed against the wall, his head on his knees, and for the tiniest moment she thought he was crying, but uncontrollable fury shook his frame.

"That evil bitch is there. And we have the power to change things so he doesn't die, and we can't do shite about it because it will mess with the timeline."

Hastily Hermione cast muffilato.

"Are you finished?"

"No, I'm not. This is completely unfair, they are all out there being themselves no idea the danger they will be in, no clue as to what their future holds and we know all. We know that they get married, have a child, and then they are murdered because of a greasy haired git who feels so remorseful that he changes sides to die at the hands of the evilest wizard ever, the other one dies with his wife also leaving their child an orphan, the other spends twelve years locked away, and when he finally manages to get out he's on the run then imprisoned in his childhood home, then he falls through an effing veil never to return again, and the fourth one has a tiny bit of mercy a twinge of regret and he's strangled to death with his own hand. So you tell me exactly how we are supposed to deal with all of this and keep our mouths shut!" he screamed at her unwittingly releasing his rage onto her.

"Fine, fine, fine!" she screamed back. "What do you want me to tell you, because there is actually a problem that I don't have the answer to! Did you ever imagine we would be in this situation because I didn't? I am friends with your mother, and she is one of the most kind and caring people I have ever met, accepting us straight away and I know what happens, and it's tearing me up inside as well not being able to warn her, or any of them."

No, Hermione was the know-it-all she had all the solutions; he didn't want to hear these words coming from her. She'd always been there, always figured a way out. She'd saved him from the snake in Godric's Hollow, she was brilliant at Lovegood's house, no she had to have the answers.

"For Merlin's sake, Harry, do you think I'm immune to all of this? That evil whore tortured me, almost killed me," she pulled her robes aside to show the faint scar from Bellatrix's knife. "So if you think I just like to watch you suffer you're wrong, but we can't do anything!" she shouted back tears running rampant down her cheeks.

Instincts were screaming at him to wrap his arms around her, but his mind wouldn't allow it, he was angry, furious really, and Hermione's weakness made it hard for him to comfort her.

"Why did this happen, Mione? Haven't we been through enough, what kind of sick joke is this? To see all of these people get to know them just to be reminded that their school mates will destroy their lives."

"I don't know."

An awkward silence followed both of them breathing heavily, throat aching from screaming at one another with nothing being solved only more emotions to push aside so they can get through this ordeal.

**OoOoOo**

Out of breath having ran straight from his confrontation with Hermione Harry knocked on Professor Caprice's door ready to face his detention.

"Almost late," the professor bid him to come in.

"Sorry, I..." his apology died on his lips as he saw not only Caprise but another student.

"Let's get this started then shall we, both of you," she indicated the other student a rather attractive Ravenclaw who smiled slightly at Harry. She seeming to be just as nervous, he returned her tentative gesture.

"Considering this is my first detention, and I now have two students, I was unsure what to do. If it was too easy then other students might feel the need to disrupt my classes, then there is the other side of the spectrum, naturally a middle ground would be an option, however I have never been friends with the middle ground. So follow me, and we shall begin."

* * *

_Again thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and if you haven't please do so, they are so very encouraging!_


	10. Chapter 10

**(A/N: Again thanks to Shanel for her suggestions.)**

**Chapter 10**

The portrait hole opened to allow a lone tired figure to enter; collapsing onto a couch Hermione wondered if Harry had completed his detention and if they were on speaking terms.

Earlier he had just walked away from the silence, like he hadn't heard her response, actually more like he didn't want to listen. For once, she did not have the answers, she had no clue how they were supposed to deal with this, and she knew that being mad at one another would not help their circumstances.

The one thing standing out most to her was how he had taken his anger out on her, just like fifth year. Only this time things were different. She had issues too, maybe not to the effect of his, but still it was not fair for her to be his punching bag, so to speak. Restlessly she got up off the couch and started pacing trying to get her ideas to form rational thoughts.

No, this time she was not going to allow him to take it out on her. She had been through so much with him, she was the only one who stood by his side unwaveringly, and she deserved better than this. Her anger began to bubble up, this was not her fault, she did not ask to be here, and she wasn't even the one who transformed the room into some kind of time machine. So no, he was not going to start snapping at her, just because he didn't know how to control his emotions.

Hermione sighed as she fell back onto the couch absently rubbing the small scar on her neck; all of this because of Bellatrix LeStrange. Her encounter was not only distracting her now, but had in her detention also which caused her to be sloppy, which only made things worse. And it was only a stupid photograph, Merlin help them all if they actually saw her in person.

"Here," offered James, a butterbeer in his outstretched hand. He'd been waiting for her to calm down a bit, he'd watched the whole pacing scene and finally determined it safe to approach. "I've been on the receiving end of some of her worst detentions," he said sitting the bottle down.

"Oh yeah thanks," she said distantly with her thoughts whirling, she barely registered the helpful gesture.

"It couldn't have been all that bad?" he commiserated.

"What?" A confused expression pasted on her face briefly, before she realized what he was talking about, "Oh no, I was thinking about something else."

"Oh," he contemplated. "Harry?"

"Um, yeah, I guess you could say that we had words," she faltered her anger draining away. Her body shuddering as all the horrible images from Malfoy Manor came to her, along with the unbearable pain of the Cruciatus Curse and all of it because she befriended and loved someone who saved her from a troll.

"Hey, it'll be okay," comforted James.

"No, Harry's right, it won't be okay, it'll never be okay," a hysterical bubble of laughter escaping. "So many things gone wrong. What's the point?" she asked helplessly.

A total lack of speech encumbered James, he didn't know what to say, she seemed to be speaking of things unknown to him. Slowly he moved closer to her concluding a comforting embrace would suffice for his absence of words. Awkwardly, he wrapped his arms around her. Nothing, no stiffening, no relaxing, he might as well have not been there at all.

**OoOoOo**

Retreating back into her room, Lily reflected upon the scene she'd witnessed. She'd dozed off waiting for Hermione to return; only wanting to ensure the girl was all right she'd woken, slipped out but hesitated upon hearing James offer the drink. That alone was a friendly gesture, then he'd been willing to talk, and not only that but to listen, and then offer comfort to the person he'd hexed earlier in the same day. Confused she'd withdrawn back into her room without making her presence known.

**OoOoOo**

"Absolutely disgusting, isn't it?" Professor Caprise beamed. "You Mr. Barnes and Miss Shinde will be cleaning this room without magic. Here are your Muggle cleaning tools, off you go," she shooed them inside. "Oh, and I will be locking the door so you cannot leave until I return to inspect."

"She can't be serious?" the girl asked as the door closed. "This is..." she spluttered.

"Exactly, there are no words to describe it," he mumbled in response.

"I'm Priya, by the way."

"Harry."

"Suppose we should get started," she wrinkled her nose in repulsion, her shoulders sagging.

In all of his detentions, he had never had such a dirty job, not even from Snape. "We're going to be here all night," he commented as more filth hit the floor from above.

"Ugh," she grumbled sweeping up who knew what. "How are we to get it clean, when it keeps dropping?" she asked dodging a pile as it fell.

"No clue," he responded. Just walking into the owlery was a dangerous pastime if you weren't careful, but to actually clean it in the Muggle tradition was beyond normal punishment. Surely his crime did not warrant this much abuse, not that he'd done anything wrong, Hermione cast the spell, but he'd been pulled into it with her. He quickly pushed thoughts of his best friend away, not wanting to concentrate on managing his anger, especially since it was not even directed toward her, but at the world in general, and if he were honest, mostly with himself.

"Oh, bollocks," she screeched falling hard on the floor dragging Harry out of his own head.

"Are you okay?" Harry offered his hand to help her up, but she shirked away as an owl ruffled his feathers letting something drift down right on Harry.

He stood transfixed as the droppings made contact, feeling them slide down his back. "What a great effing day I'm having," he muttered helping her up, slipping slightly and before he knew it they were both sprawled on the ground among the skeletons, and other stuff, both cringing at the idea of what the other stuff was.

A giggle echoed bouncing off the walls, causing a disturbance among the owls, some taking flight from their perches. "I'm sorry," she blushed because she was remembering the words flashing on his back.

"It's okay, it's kind of funny, I guess." Shaking some of the dirt off he tried to help her up once again, this time remaining on his feet.

Biting her lip, trying to fight down the mounting curiosity she cleaned some more, before turning her dark brown eyes upon her unlikely detention partner.

"So, um," breaking the twenty minute silence, "what did you do to have the marauders prank you?"

"How did you know who it was?" Were their reputations that widely known?

"Kind of obvious, when they were following you around, threatening anyone you would talk to."

"So that's why no one would tell us," he mumbled raking his broom over the floor.

"So what did you do?"

"You know it all started my first night here, they tried to lose us in the castle when they were supposed to be showing us to the common room. Luckily we had a map, and then we played our own joke, and this was their return."

"Are you crazy?" she bluntly stated. "You started a prank war with the marauders?" a trace of awe coloring her words.

"Why are they called that anyway?" asked Harry eagerly, he wanted to see what other students thought of his father and his closest friends.

"Because they play jokes on people, hex anyone who annoys them, and they cause quite a stir among the female population. They are popular for the most part, and almost everyone likes them as long as they aren't on the receiving end of a prank and even then they can manage to charm you," she flashed a smile. "And for all their stupidity, they are really smart, probably the cleverest in the school. Plainly stated they are the heart throbs of Hogwarts," she admitted straight forward. "Girls want them, guys want to be them, the only people who truly hate them are the Slytherins, but they don't get along with anyone."

"Even Peter?" he questioned doubtfully.

"Well not exactly, he is the oddball of the group. I mean he isn't as handsome as the others, nor as smart," she pursed her lips in thought before continuing, "but that's what makes the other three so special."

Harry gave her an encouraging nod, as he paused to listen.

"James, Sirius, and Remus took Peter under their wing made him a part of their circle. They were just thrown into the same dorm together; most people do not develop that deep of a bond with their roommates. And if you really consider it, they are from different backgrounds."

His curiosity was running wild, how did she know so much about them, "What do you mean?"

"Take James, he comes from an upstanding pureblood family who have always loved and supported each other, it made him confident, but not arrogant. Sirius on the other hand came from a different kind of pureblood family, with prejudice built in, yet he defied his family to support what is right. Remus comes from a loving family as well, just without all the finer things. Then Peter was coddled his whole life, sheltered from everything, and no one had confidence in him, then he gets here and he finds three best friends who would absolutely do anything for him without him even asking."

A sharp pang of sadness hit Harry as he realized how deep the betrayal must have hurt. It would have been like Ron or Hermione selling him out. He couldn't fathom the depth of pain that Sirius and Remus must have felt.

Priya continued on with her wealth of knowledge from being a very observant person, but she was also a friend of Lily Evans. "And look at their personalities, Remus is the studious, humble, sensitive one who treats everyone as fair as possible even if he doesn't like them personally. He is a good man. Like I said James is confident, and when he knows what he wants he goes after it, and with each failure he hides how disappointed he is, and he approaches with new determination, which is why I believe one day Lily is going to succumb to his charms or seriously cause him injury. He doesn't flit from one girl to another while he waits for her either, he remains steadfast and true. Unlike Sirius who wouldn't know what a serious relationship entails if it bit him on his arse," she said sarcastically.

Harry gave a weak chuckle thinking there was more to Sirius asking her out than either let on about.

"He's arrogant, and cocky strutting around the castle with all his good looks and the girls fawn all over him, practically falling at his feet. Just once I'd like to see that he was able to care deeply for someone other than his friends," she added the last statement wistfully, a heavy sigh escaping as she got lost in her own thoughts. Coughing she pulled herself back to the present.

Harry listened to her rambling description capturing every word, but his thoughts still tended to wonder to Hermione, especially when her emotions were screaming at him.

"Then you have Peter. He is extremely shy, he hides behind James and Sirius, kind of watching from the sidelines, but he's also part of the group. He doesn't have their self-esteem, or their athletic abilities, so he has to work harder than the rest at being able to fit in, and for them to just accept him, it is something truly remarkable. They defended the defenseless in his case, and wow, doesn't it sound like I have huge crushes on them all, except Peter of course," she laughed at her long speech. "But aside from their friendship with Peter they can be big gits when they want to be. And they've only recently grown up, and I do believe it has to do with Lily's influence."

Priya's idle chatter carried them throughout their duties, they swept and swept and since stuff kept hitting the floor, they swept some more. They were once again working in the same area they began in when Professor Caprise returned to fetch them.

"All done, are we?" she asked pleasantly. "I am now convinced you two will be better behaved in my classes, you are dismissed."

Rushing out of sight before she could change her mind, they flew down the stairs.

"We smell so bad," Priya said stopping to display the filth on her robes with sweeping gestures.

"What did you do?" he asked finally beginning to walk, realizing their earlier conversation had focused on one particular topic and not much else.

"She caught me talking during her lecture. Honestly, I only told a friend something about her lesson, it was really unfair."

"Yes, I know what you mean," he agreed. "I don't believe either of us deserved that," he pointed back with disdain.

"Well, we'd better hurry before Filch catches us, or we'll have another detention."

Outside a corridor leading to the west wing of the castle a deep down exhaustion forced itself upon Harry as he bade Priya farewell.

The events of the day playing out like a movie in his head. The prank which felt like ages ago, the fury, the fight with Mione, bottling up his emotions once again, and then that awful detention, falling in crap, having it actually drop onto him, absolutely disgusting. But a small somewhat bitter smile played with his lips as he remembered all he learned about his new dorm mates.

"Phoenix feathers," he said as the fat lady pinched her nose.

"What is that smell?" James asked spotting Harry.

"That'd be me."

"I don't think I even want to know," James approached, his face scrunching at the stench radiating from Harry. "Scourgify," he waved his wand, not perfect but most of it disappeared. "You should talk to her," he indicated Hermione curled up on the couch.

"Mione, love," he softly whispered as James left them alone.

"Are you speaking to me?" she asked acid lacing her tone. Indecision hit her; she didn't know whether to still be mad or to let it go. But he hadn't considered her emotions at all; it wasn't easy to see the person who almost killed her, the woman who used an unforgivable curse on her. Her lips thinned in a tight line as she stared up at him.

"I wanted to apologize for not considering your feelings; I tend to be selfish at the worst moments. I didn't realize the effect she would have on you," he remembered those terrifying moments in the Malfoy's cellar hearing her scream. He shuddered moving down on his knees in front of her. "I'm sorry."

"You stink, Harry," she said wrinkling her nose.

"Thanks," he allowed the sarcasm to drip.

"You should shower," she added in true smart ass fashion. Besides she needed time to think.

"You going to be here when I'm done?" he asked sincerity evident in his tone.

"I'm not sure," her voice became small as she added a glower.

A bone weary tiredness made his body protest as he hurried up the stairs.

"Ugh, Harry, you reek," met his ears as he entered the room to find his roommates still awake.

"What did she make you do?" inquired Remus with distaste.

"Clean the owlery."

"You're not serious?" George asked appalled.

"He's not, I am," stated Sirius.

"Not, now, Padfoot," warned James. "You had to clean the owlery, but that shouldn't have taken you this long."

"Without magic," he plainly stated grabbing his clothes and a towel rushing into the bathroom.

"Bloody hell," cringed Sirius, "note to self don't piss off Caprise." The rest nodded their heads agreeing with him, all wearing the same disbelieving expression.

"Does anyone have any food?" came Harry's voice, "I'm starving."

Significant looks were exchanged, a request from the opposite side. For some unexplainable reason James found himself standing then rooting around in his trunk searching for a certain item to aid in his bout of rule breaking, before he pulled it out, "Hermione still up?" he yelled loud enough for Harry to hear.

"Yeah, she's downstairs," Harry replied water muffling his voice.

George took the opportunity to walk out realizing James did not want to reveal his prized possession. "I'll go see if she wants anything."

When the door closed James stuffed his invisibility cloak under his shirt. "You coming, Padfoot?"

The mutt smacked Prongs upside the head, "Dumb question." He pulled on some shoes.

"Should you?" Peter squeaked glancing at the bathroom to make sure Harry wasn't coming out.

"Why not?" questioned Moony, wondering what Wormtail was thinking.

"It's not like their friends or something," the rat spilled.

Moony motioned the other two out saying he'd deal with Peter.

"And what makes you say that?"

"Are we not in the middle of a prank war with them?" the watery eyes flinched under the intense inspection from the werewolf.

"We are, but that does not mean we can't be civil," countered Remus not fully understanding the pull the three transfer students had on them.

"Sneaking into the kitchens is going above and beyond civility," Wormtail argued, not completely comfortable with the situation.

"It's called being nice, they aren't Slytherins, we don't hate them, it's a friendly joking back and forth, Pete." Remus explained examining Peter more carefully, the boy fidgeted, not meeting his eyes. Odd.

"Where is everyone?" Harry's question put an end to Remus' train of thought.

"Prongs, and Padfoot went to get some food, George went to see if Hermione wanted anything?"

"What's with the nicknames?"

An unreadable expression briefly crossed Moony's countenance before he answered, "Nothing really, we've just been friends for so long that we've made nicknames for one another."

"Yeah, but kind of strange names, don't you think? Is there any meaning behind them?" continued Harry, suppressing the urge to say don't lie. He understood their need to keep their secrets. He only allowed himself to ask these questions because he figured if he were really a new student thrown into the same room he'd be curious.

"Not really, you have a nickname for Hermione, does it mean anything?"

"It's an affectionate thing, besides I get tired of saying her full name," he grinned tiredly. It was so late, the day had been unbearably long, and he still had to get through to Hermione, and her less than receptive welcome proved the difficulty ahead, although he knew she waited up for him, so maybe all wasn't lost. He walked out the dorm already forgetting the pointless conversation about nicknames.

Wormtail shot a look at Remus that clearly said see what I mean.

"No, I don't. If we use them, they are naturally going to ask questions."

Peter sulkily got himself into bed pulling his curtains closed with more force than necessary. Remus put himself to bed remarking how late it was, after 2 a.m.

**OoOoOo**

"But you know how he is," claimed George.

"It doesn't give him the right," opposed Hermione, her anger still evident.

"Harry, mate," relieved George stood, "night, Granger," he said aloud, "good luck," he whispered into Harry's ear passing him to go back upstairs.

"You know I am an insensitive clod, I've already apologized there isn't much more I can say." He waved his hand indicating that wasn't true, "It's true I completely ignored how you would react to seeing her. She's a murderer, she not only killed Sirius, she killed Dobby, tortured you, and when she held that knife to your throat, it scared me more than I can say. I shouldn't have taken it out on you, and again I'm sorry. I just didn't realize how much we still have to come to terms with, and I know seeing her has brought all kinds of horrible memories back to you, and I never wanted that."

"Are you finished?" tiredness echoing in her words.

"I suppose."

"Good, because I really don't want to rehash this anymore, we were both angry and trying to deal with it. It is an unfair situation, but we're here for a reason, dear, and we should enjoy it as much as we can before we have to give it up. It's not ideal but it is an extraordinary opportunity," her face lit up in a beautiful smile full of possibilities.

"You're right as always," he confessed wrapping his arms around her with a full knowledge all had been forgiven, and as he kissed her cheek the food raiders came in, catching their somewhat compromising position.

"Food," coughed James in an interrupting way.

"Thanks," Harry flashed a grin not catching the hardened look in a pair of sapphire eyes.

"G'night, then," Sirius mumbled sitting down his offering and abruptly sprinting up the stairs with a confused James following, who waved back down at them.

"I think I might actually be too tired to eat," Hermione declared.

"Nonsense," supplied Harry his thoughts on Sirius wondering if he'd really seen that glimmer of jealousy. For what? Absently he passed Hermione a biscuit before nibbling on one himself. Lost in their own thoughts, it was only when the food was gone that the silence was broken.

"Today has been such a horrid long thing."

"It has," Harry agreed yawning. Then after swallowing the last bite of his food, "Ready for bed?"

"Could we just stay here," requested Hermione moving closer to him.

"Come on," he pulled her up leading the way to the boy's dorm, opening the door as quietly as possible he ushered her in, then to his bed, where he opened the curtains for her.

"Much better," she mumbled snuggling down into the covers with him, both hoping to avoid the nightmares from their past.

* * *

_Thanks again to everyone who has reviewed, I really do appreciate it!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The owls swooped into the Great Hall disrupting some student's breakfast as they carried the mail; one lone Gryffindor flinched when an owl flew too close causing several chuckles to escape his neighbors.

"You know you wouldn't be finding it so amusing," he announced, "if you'd had the detention I had."

Everyone smiled ruefully at him, but Lily didn't understand, a question formed on her lips but was interrupted, "Hi, Harry," Priya said coming to a halt beside him. "Oh hello, Lily, Hermione," she added upon seeing them, her eyes going back to lingering on Harry.

"Morning," was his response, unsure of what else to say since she instigated the conversation.

"Right, well," she blushed apparently confused as to why she was still standing there. "See you around, I guess," she finished blushing more under the curious stares from all the surrounding Gryffindors.

"How do you know her?" Sirius immediately questioned after Priya was out of ear shot.

"We had detention together," Harry answered raising an eyebrow at Sirius' tone.

"Don't look so worried," supplied James, "old Padfoot here has been trying to get her to go out with him ever since her boyfriend graduated. She hasn't been interested."

Sirius glared, throwing a piece of bacon in James direction, hitting Moony by mistake. "Watch it, mutt."

"Or what?" dared the mutt.

An answering challenge ignited in Remus' eyes contorting his face into a delighted snarl as he hurled a piece of toast.

Sirius reflexes allowed him to dodge the offending bread easily, hearing it slap down onto the bench beside him. He shook his head at the werewolf as if saying, 'Come on, you can do better than that, Moony.'

Before the words left his mouth a smacking sound echoed as a spoonful of scrambled eggs collided with the side of his face. He rubbed a hand down noticing the smug look on the werewolf's face.

James smirked edging away from Remus bumping into Hermione causing her to fling some jam.

"Ugh," George said his fingers swiping at the jam on his neck.

Hermione's eyes widened, as she rushed to apologize over James' loud laughter, "Oh, George I'm so sorry."

A grin spread across George's face, "No worries," he said spearing a sausage on his fork pretending he was going to eat it, and at the last second it flew from his fork, Hermione who read his intentions from the start ducked.

The laughter died off James' face as the sausage struck him. George quickly hid his grin when James scooped up a spoonful of gravy.

"I really don't think..." Lily stopped abruptly as the gravy aimed at George missed and splattered across her face, some even going into her open mouth.

James looked horror struck. All eyes in the vicinity were focused on the red head and raven haired boy, complete silence surrounding them.

"Potter," she uttered low and fierce as she wiped the gravy with her napkin.

"Lily, I am so sorry," he began hurriedly forcing out the apology not daring to look at her. Maybe if he had, he would have been able to spot the incoming jam before it smashed into his face covering his glasses.

A collective gasp followed the action of the Head Girl. Surprise and shock were written on everyone's faces including James'. Lily Evans would never do anything that would lose house points, or put her in detention. The faces were gaping at her while she wore a satisfied smirk.

Using the distraction of Lily's actions Sirius spied the one person who had yet to participate in this morning's activities. Harry had been an innocent bystander watching the drama unfold. The missed targets, the intended targets, and the accidental targets all playing their parts exceedingly well. He like the others was stunned by Lily's behavior but he got the feeling his mother was finally loosening up.

As Sirius loaded the ammunition for his next attack, Priya having finished her breakfast decided to leave the Great Hall, and when she passed the Gryffindor table oblivious to the flying food particles she stopped once again to talk to Harry.

Launching his spoon toward Harry his grin faded slightly, Harry being distracted by Priya managed to unknowingly dodge the incoming missiles, however this left Priya wide open and she only had time to widen her eyes in surprise as the gravy splattered across her chest.

"Sirius Black," she screeched grabbing a handful of eggs off Harry's plate she found herself returning fire.

Taken aback by her actions he barely moved out of the way and this time Peter had the pleasure of eggs slapping him in the face. Several people including Sirius, Priya, and Harry laughed at his confused expression before he too picked up some food to hurl. The three of them easily avoided his hasty attack but the Gryffindor sitting next to Harry was now wearing jam in her hair. She narrowed her eyes on Sirius because he was laughing the loudest and he looked the guiltiest. Arming herself she flung a piece of toast straight at his head. This action witnessed by several others sparked something.

"FOOD FIGHT!" yelled someone, a split second before food projectiles were being thrown through the air by the whole Gryffindor table and Priya who was still beside Harry.

Chuckles, belly laughs, and giggles flooded the air as the other tables watched what those crazy Gryffindors were doing. Finding their morning entertainment worth while several students stood up to get a better look.

Shrieks and screeches were also heard as people cowered from the excess amount of food flying through the air.

"Oh my word," expressed Minerva McGonagall.

Chuckling softly Albus replied, "I shall let you attend to this matter as it is your house."

Minerva rose from her seat, her mouth a very thin line at the disturbing, and embarrassing behavior of her house. With a flick of her wand the food disappeared in mid-air, and the students stopped their frantic movements. Some coming out from behind their plates, books, or bags that had been used as a shield, others popping up from underneath the table, and the rest dropped the food in their hands turning to stare at their Head of House.

Leaning around people the marauders, the time travelers, and Lily fearfully glanced at their professor, all repressed shudders at the thin line of her lips, the anger in her eyes, and the rigidness of her stance.

"Fifty points shall be taken from Gryffindor for this abominable behavior. Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, Evans, Barnes, Granger, Walker, and Shinde my office now," she ground out fiercely. "The rest of you, clean this mess up."

Slowly, but not daring to dawdle as McGonagall was fast on their heels they trooped up to her office, not wanting to go in, not wanting the punishment, but most importantly not wanting to experience the chastisement surely to come.

"I am severely disappointed in your behavior this morning. Disgracing Gryffindor House in that manner in front of the entire school. As Head Boy and Girl you are charged in the duty of setting an example for the rest of the students. While Mr. Potter's behavior is somewhat expected yours Miss Evans is a complete shock, I had a much higher opinion of you than that. Let's not forget the two prefects who were also involved," she glared at Remus and Priya who fidgeted uncomfortably. "And you three being new students, I thought you would want to make a better impression than a pack of trouble makers. I would love to make you go clean up your mess, however you have class in a few minutes, therefore your punishment is one week of detention starting tonight, and you will not clean the food off of you until after dinner." With that she placed a spell on them to allow the food to remain exactly where it was. "Go to class, before I really lose my temper," she warned and they all scurried through the door.

Shaking his head Harry thought to himself, it is only the second week of class and I have detention once again for something I did not do. I am the only one who did not throw a single piece of food nor did I instigate any of it. He sighed heavily ready to apologize to Priya who only smiled and waved before heading off in the opposite direction for her first class.

"You know boys," James addressed the marauders, "this is our first full out Gryffindor food fight, next time we should aim to make all the houses join in."

Sirius was on the point of agreeing when Lily turned her glare onto them, "If you even think of it, I will deduct one hundred points from Gryffindor myself. Am I clear?"

All four nodded quickly to pacify her, because only one of them had seen her this angry before, they allowed her to lead the way to their Herbology lesson.

OoOoOo

"You know this is a bit ridiculous," commented George staring down at his robes.

"Yeah, she let everyone else get cleaned up," agreed James.

"Not everyone else started the childish display," said Lily.

"And not everyone, participated," complained Harry giving Lily a pointed look.

"At least not willingly," chimed Hermione barely stopping the snicker from leaving her lips at Lily's reaction to Harry's comment.

"The detention is bad enough, but making us wear this is a bit much," Remus said before Slughorn came through the door smiling at the group of Gryffindors.

The Slytherins had been taunting them about their splattered robes and the smells coming from them, but they had been ignoring them.

"You know, mate," Sirius whispered to James, "I think next time we should just chuck all our food at the Slytherins instead of each other."

"Good, that is."

"Now today we are making the blood replenishing potion and this will take all of your concentration, page 147 in your books. Begin."

OoOoOo

Gathered once again in McGonagall's office the nine students watched her pace wearily.

"I took the liberty of requesting your transcripts from the Headmaster this morning shortly after breakfast and I must say that I am surprised that students who were so highly thought of at your original school would be in this predicament. You both being head students, one of you a prefect, and there were no complaints against you Mr. Walker, now I must ask why are you behaving this way now, and I no doubt have the answer with your association with Mr. Potter and Mr. Black. However, if any of you continue with these juvenile exhibits the punishments will be more severe than a few detentions. As all of you are bright students I do not wish to see you under these circumstances again, do I make myself clear?"

A chorus of, "Yes, Professor," answered.

"Very well, all of you will be receiving the same detention instructions, and will be under the supervision of Mr. Filch. You will be assisting in the cleaning of all the school portraits and this I assure you will keep you busy all week long as no magic is allowed. And if you should complete that assignment then the suits of armor need polishing. Meet Mr. Filch in the entrance hall, off you go," she directed them out of her office, a bleak look on her face as she picked up the pile of parchment next to her.

"Cleaning all the portraits?" asked Hermione overwhelmed.

"There must be hundreds," conferred Lupin.

"No magic," commented Sirius crestfallen.

"With Filch," James grimaced.

"Nothing more than we deserve," declared Lily causing everyone to stop and stare at her.

"It's a bit harsh," stated Priya.

Lily who had continued a few paces turned and looked at her friends who all wore disbelieving faces. But she for one was very disappointed in herself and was therefore being much harder than the others. She shook her head at her school mates and started walking again.

The eight left behind decided to hurry along because keeping Filch waiting was not a smart idea, he of course would make this detention unbearable, but make any more trouble and it would get worse, if that were possible.

"About time," Filch grunted as they all stood before him. "I will be splitting you up into pairs of two, and one group of three sending you to different parts of the castle, and no funny business because I will be checking up on you, and it will be straight to the headmaster if there is any trouble."

"Yes sir," they all replied.

"Now Shinde, and Barnes; Granger, and Potter; Evans, and Black; Lupin, Walker, and Pettigrew." He then passed a bucket with cleaning supplies, and rags to the pairs as well as a list of all the paintings they were to clean and sent them on their way.

"Oh and one more thing, I will be confiscating your wands to ensure no magic." Reluctantly they all turned over their wands, Sirius and James glancing wistfully at theirs.

OoOoOo

"We really need to stop meeting this way," Priya teased.

"Yes, detention and Muggle cleaning not a nice way to socialize," retorted Harry. They approached their first grouping of paintings on the seventh floor.

"Well, look on the bright side, we won't have anything falling on us," she laughed.

"Very true," smiled Harry.

OoOoOo

"I am warning you now, Sirius, if you do anything to land us in further trouble I will hex you into next week. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," huffed Sirius. Why did he have to be paired with Lily especially since she was still sore at him for their prank?

He knew Filch had done it on purpose to make sure he caused no further trouble, just as he'd placed James with Hermione. The two troublemakers with the two most upstanding students. Why couldn't they have been switched though? He with Hermione and James with Lily. That would have been better for all parties concerned.

OoOoOo

Shaking his head George began working on a painting. He'd gotten tired of cleaning after that summer spent in Grimmauld Place. Looking over at his partners he rolled his eyes. Lupin wasn't so bad, but Pettigrew, why did he have to end up with him of all people.

Oh how he would love to have his wand, he'd hex Pettigrew into next year, turning away with a look of pure disgust and outrage, he gave the painting his undivided attention before he did something stupid.

Lupin had been observing George discreetly, seeing the hateful glances in Peter's direction sent his mind into overdrive. He was baffled; he truly did not understand where this mutual animosity came from. They'd barely spoken whole sentences to each other, but the hostility was evident.

Thinking about it now, Remus realized whenever Peter walked into a room or near them all conversation would pause just a second before carrying on with a mild tension. And if the new students were talking about their own lives they'd switch topics abruptly. Curious, a mystery of sorts, and oh how he liked to solve puzzles.

OoOoOo

It was midnight before Filch allowed them to stop for the night. Gathering their wands they all trudged back up the marble staircase to their common rooms with arms, legs, and other muscles aching, their hands stinging and burning from the cleaning products. Priya disengaged herself rather hastily with goodbyes directed toward Harry, Hermione, Lily, and Remus.

"Hermione?" asked Harry quietly.

"Yeah?" she responded tiredly.

"How do you know Priya?"

"She's in my Ancient Runes, and Arithmancy classes, not to mention she's in Charms with us, Harry."

"Is she really?" replied Harry a little shocked.

"Yes," Hermione said. "Nice isn't she?"

"I guess," answered Harry making Hermione smile at his somewhat indifferent tone. "She's got a good sense of humor, though."

The smile faded off her face as a new possibility struck her, frowning she waited for Harry to continue, but he remained silent. She made a mental not to pay closer attention when the pair were together.

Scowling Sirius watched and listened to the two in their exchange. He'd seen Hermione smile when she thought Harry was not interested in Priya, but saw her countenance fall when he said more. To him it looked as if Hermione was jealous even though she was only his friend.

Their position on the bed flashed before him, Harry cradling Hermione in his arms and the smile lingering on her face. Unless he misread the signals there was something more than friendship going on between the two. Then last night when they'd brought the food back, it looked like they had just kissed. Allowing the jealousy to take over for a moment he growled quietly.

Little did he realize that the so called jealousy from Hermione was concern and worry for one of her good friends. Harry had ever only liked Cho before Ginny, then he'd discovered his feelings for the youngest Weasley child and all other girls faded away. Shaking her head, Hermione pushed these thoughts away. She knew Harry, he would never do anything to jeopardize his relationship with Ginny. She sighed climbing through the portrait hole, wishing hurried good nights she climbed the stairs with Lily to fall exhausted on her bed.

OoOoOo

The common room was deserted when Hermione walked down from her dormitory still yawning even after her bath this morning. She spread her homework out onto the table hoping to get some of it finished before breakfast.

"I don't know how we are supposed to get all of this finished between classes and these detentions there just isn't enough time," commented Lily joining Hermione twenty-minutes later.

"Getting up early seems to be the general idea," Remus offered joining the two girls.

The teachers piled the homework on the seventh years in preparation for their N.E.W.T.s so this year resembled the beginning of their fifth year, only the work load increased in amount and difficulty.

Catching sight of the three working students Harry knew he should have gotten up earlier, but he'd been so tired after his second night of detention. Filch was driving them like mad to finish so they could get started on another cleaning project, but there were so many portraits and not all of them cooperated in being shined up.

"Morning," he said quietly to the group.

Faint mumbles and grunts were his reply testifying to how deeply involved in their homework they truly were. Taking this as a sign he slumped into a comfy chair to wait for George to come down, he didn't feel like going to breakfast alone.

Another fifteen minutes and the school books were packed away and George was ready to start the day. Breakfast was a sullen affair no one really had much energy until Sirius and James bounded into the Great Hall sitting with their friends grinning like Cheshire cats.

"What?" began Lily, but she stopped suddenly saying, "On second thought, I don't think I want to know." Everyone nodded their agreement except Lupin who threw his friends a questioning look.

"Nothing to worry about, Remus, mate," confided Sirius with a wink only to increase the uneasiness of the entire group. Sirius gave James a conspiratorial look sending both boys into gales of laughter earning curious glances in their direction.

Giddy with their plan their spirits remained high even with the dreadful detention hanging over their heads.

OoOoOo

"Hello, Priya," Harry initiated standing outside of their Charms classroom.

"Hey, only three more nights after tonight."

"Yeah, something like that."

"I will be so happy when it's over."

"Won't we all," admitted Harry. "Although it hasn't been all bad."

A shy smile graced Priya's lips as a frown made its way onto Hermione's at Harry's statement. He of course in true boy fashion did not intend for any hidden meanings, he simply meant that he had worse detentions than this one and at least he had someone to talk to, passing the time quicker.

As Hermione opened her mouth to mention Harry's girlfriend, she was drowned out by the door opening and several students pushing past with their own conversations, so all she got out was a mumbled, "has a girlfriend."

Naturally, Sirius only heard this one part and his spirits dimmed somewhat, but he put his mask back on to avoid severe questions from Prongs, not to mention spoiling the good mood Prongs had going for him. He pushed all those thoughts out of his mind because Sirius Black did not focus too long on any one girl.

* * *

_To my reviewers, you have my deepest gratitude. So review on!  
_


	12. Chapter 12

_(A/N: So I profusely apologize in such a long delay between updates, but I've had the flu, yuck! It didn't want to go away. Anyway here it is, hope you enjoy it and a special thanks goes to Alicia who does an awesome job being a beta.)_

**Chapter 12 **

_**HARRY!"**_

_"What?" he asked anxiously thinking something was wrong for Hermione to be screaming at him._

_"Just wanted to make sure you heard me."_

_"Well, what is it?" he asked spraying a frame then quickly wiping it. His arms were tired and sore from the past two nights of doing this very same thing._

_"I wanted to know something."_

_"And?" _

_Hermione paused a moment before choosing her next words, but could find no delicate way to ask what she wanted to know. "Do you like Priya?"_

_He frowned at the question. What is in that girl's head now? "Of course I like her."_

His answer caused Hermione to let out a small squeak and drop her spray bottle and rag. James gave her a quizzical look. She shook her head, picking up her things.

_"When you say that, do you mean as a friend or as in the same way you like Ginny?"_

Harry laughed out loud startling Priya. "Sorry," he mumbled.

_"As a friend silly, I mean I love Ginny, she's the one."_

_"Oh, well maybe you should mention her to Priya."_

Again Harry laughed earning him another puzzled glance from Priya who searched their area for the reason for his mirth.

_"I don't think she likes me like that."_

_"You were always blind to the obvious," stated Hermione._

_"Hermione," he started but stopped, looking at Priya. Thoughts of her blushing at breakfast brought him up short. She tried to talk to him twice, but he never figured out what she wanted._ _These memories coupled with a panic drew all his attention away from what his hands were doing._

"Harry!" cried Priya.

And without even thinking the following words left his mouth, "I have a girlfriend."

A confused expression crossed her face, "Ok, but what does that have to do with you drenching that poor witch." She pointed to his painting.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized to the witch in the painting hurriedly drying the cleaner from her portrait.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, I was just somewhere else."

"Oh, well," she paused, "you know I have a boyfriend."

"Good," he blurted quickly and felt a blush staining his cheeks as she turned her dark brown eyes on him. "I mean you know, good for you."

"Well, thanks. Are you all right?" He had never acted like this before.

He silently cursed Hermione; it was all her fault for him to be reacting this way. He needed to have a serious chat with her. "Yeah, I'm fine. Um, do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"That morning at breakfast, er, when you stopped to talk to me, what did you want?"

"Oh," she slipped. "To be honest I'm not sure. I just liked talking to you during our detention and I guess I was hoping we could be friends."

"Ok. Friends then?" he grinned.

"Sure," she giggled. "You are a strange one, Mr. Barnes."

"So I have been told, many times."

OoOoOo

"Hermione?" he drew her attention away from Harry.

"Yeah, James?"

"Well, you are a girl," he bluntly stated.

"Yes?" she gave him a hard stare wondering where this conversation was going.

"And you're friends with Lily."

"Ah." She hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"What?" he spun towards her.

"Oh, nothing, please continue."

"You see, I've had this small, little, tiny really..."

"Spit it out, I haven't got all night," she said matter of factly. But a smile teased her lips because honestly she couldn't go anywhere until Filch released them.

He grinned feeling some of his nervousness easing away. "I've liked Lily for a long time, but she doesn't seem to like me very much. And I'm not sure why. I mean other girls just fawn all over me."

"I bet," she said dryly. "Isn't it obvious?"

"Isn't what obvious?"

Restraining from rolling her eyes at him, she replied, "Why she doesn't like you."

"No."

This time she rolled her eyes, she did not have the will power not to, and then she faced him readying herself to explain, "Have you ever considered how you act around her?"

"The same way I do anyone else," he shrugged.

"No, it isn't."

"Yes, it is,"

"No, it isn't," her tone becoming more commanding.

"Yes, it is," his voice rising in amusement.

"No, ok, we're not doing that anymore. If you want me to explain I will, but you may not like it."

"I would do anything if she'd just speak to me, nicely," he added.

"All right, here goes, but I did warn you. Deflate your ego." He gave her an injured look, about to interrupt, she forestalled him with a hand, "You always try to show off in front of her. Running your fingers through your hair, it doesn't need the help by the way. You hex anyone who annoys you, and it isn't polite. Not to mention how you completely change in her presence. You use this fake deeper voice and everything."

"I do not do all those things," he argued. He studied the girl in front of him. He'd known her less than two weeks and already she had him pegged.

"You do, and I'm not going to argue." She went back to cleaning preparing to ignore him.

"Fine, say I do, do some of those things, but if I don't know I do them, how do I stop?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Well, you're the only one here." He gestured to indicate the absence of others.

"Ha, funny boy, I mean it's not like I know you or anything."

"You seem to or you must be very observant to pick all that up."

She blushed slightly, thinking about what she'd been spouting off, most of it Harry had confided in her. He'd finally told her the truth behind Snape stopping his occulmency lessons. She'd wanted to lecture him, but refrained as he'd lost Sirius because of the whole fiasco.

"I can't help it, if it's that noticeable," she retorted.

"Seriously, though, you have to help me. I can tell that Lily respects you and she'd listen to you if you said I wasn't such a bad guy, and that it might be worth it to go out with me."

"I will do no such thing. I mean, I don't even know if that's true," she smirked.

"Hey," he protested. "You won't even try?"

"I'm not talking to Lily about this, it isn't my place. But I will give you some advice." He nodded eagerly for her to continue. "Ok, don't hex people in front of her, you are Head Boy for whatever reason, show her that you can behave. And when you do talk to her do not talk about your Quidditch prowess or your pranks. Most importantly listen to what she has to say, and frankly just stop showing off."

James got a thoughtful look on his face. Basically she was saying to just be himself, and really he wasn't such a bad person. "Ok, thanks." He returned humming happily to his work.

Hermione considered him a moment before posing her own question, "James?"

"Yes?"

"Why did we just have that conversation?"

"I thought we'd already established that."

"I mean, you don't know me very well, and for all purposes I don't really know you, so why would you come to me?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure; I see how you three react with Lily and how easy she is with you. I come within ten feet of her and she puts up a shield so to speak. It makes for interesting patrol duty. Besides you're smart I thought you might have some interesting insights and you did."

"Thanks, I guess." Still a little confused she chewed her lip.

"Besides, Mary wouldn't have given me the time of day."

She graced him with a small smile. Strange, the whole evening had been strange.

OoOoOo

Pondering how best to broach the subject Sirius paused in his cleaning. His sapphire eyes sought her moving figure. Swallowing nervously, "Lily?"

"Hhmm?" she vaguely responded, distracted by her own thoughts.

"Do you mind if I ask you something?"

Sirius Black just asked her permission for something, remarkable, "What?"

"Well, you see it involves a girl."

"Oh?" Not exactly what she'd been expecting but he had her full attention now.

"Oh, never mind." This was a stupid idea, why oh why did he ever listen to Prongs. Idiotic scheme really, when one took the time to think about it.

"No, what is it?" her curiosity peaked.

"It's just well, I like someone."

"Ok. And how is this a problem? Is there a problem?" Why was Sirius bringing this to her? It's not like they were particularly close or anything.

"I'm not sure if she would go for me."

"Why would you say that?" Her emerald orbs studied him. This insecure version of the confident prankster was somewhat refreshing if not surprising. It didn't fit with what she knew about him. The person standing in front of her did not resemble the brave Gryffindor who defied his family to stand firm on his own beliefs.

"Well, I don't really know her that well, and I think she's seeing someone. I don't have a chance." He paused before continuing, "And, um, we haven't exactly gotten off on the best terms."

"Why don't you just talk to her?" replied Lily thinking logically.

"It isn't that easy."

"You've got it bad haven't you?"

All pretenses were dropped on Sirius' side as he considered telling all. "I think I do. I mean she's not usually the type of girl I go for, she's clever, brave, beautiful, and most importantly she has this amazing sense of humor."

Lily's eyes widened as she listened to Sirius be completely open with her. It was a strange occurrence. He wasn't the careless playboy but an actual boy who just liked a girl he thought was out of his reach. Instantly she related to him, and a chink in her armor appeared.

"Honestly, if you told her everything you just told me, I think you'd be surprised at how in your reach she would be."

"That's the thing," he pleaded, "I can't say these things to her. To be completely honest here, it's the first time I've ever described her in those terms and I must admit it has taken me by surprise." He hadn't known his own feelings were running that deep and it was all so sudden, he had met her less than fourteen days ago, and she just came in and turned it all upside down on him.

Lily started to say something else but let it go, he had this look on his face that suggested deep thought. She laughed on the inside, normally the only deep thoughts he experienced were about his mischievous going-ons. Shaking her head she returned to her part of the paintings.

OoOoOo

"How did it go?" James pulled Sirius aside.

"Fine, I think I earned a bit of her confidence. How'd you do?"

"It went well."

"You know this may be a stupid lark, it might not get you anywhere?"

"Hey," James gave him a hard stare, "this isn't only for me. I've seen the way you've been eyeing a one Miss Hermione Granger."

"Shut it, mate." He pulled out of James' grip and made his way to the common room bypassing those still up to get to his dorm.

OoOoOo

"Why am I here?" George asked grumpily stifling a yawn stretching out his aching muscles. The past week had been tough on all of them.

"Because you love Quidditch, and you know you want to play."

"Not for another fanatic like Wood, come on Harry, the sun is barely up. Not to mention this is a Saturday, our only day to sleep in and we all needed it considering what McGonagall and Filch put us through."

"Okay," James shouted to the assembled students, "This is how we are going to break it down. Chasers over there, beaters over there, seekers here, and keepers by the goal post."

George and Harry moved to their separate groups. There weren't many people trying out, Harry thought surprised.

"First group in the air," James signaled.

Anticipation streamed throughout Harry's body, he'd been told what a natural flier James was, compared to him, and now he would know for sure. James flew around the pitch surveying the people knowing exactly what he was looking for. Speed, agility, and strength in the beaters, flexibility, hand and eye coordination in chasers, good instincts in a keeper, and sharp eyes for a seeker.

James shook his head as he motioned the second group. George and Sirius were both in this group. He watched as George interacted with the other beater, and the bludgers didn't stand a chance.

Sirius was obviously the best chaser out of this group, and Harry noticed his father's smug smirk at how well his best friend out flew the others, securing his spot on the team.

The facial expressions changed the tiniest bit, but Harry knew instinctively the players to be chosen, those dismissed, and the occasional what the hell were they thinking. He knew immediately that George and a girl named Jezzie were the beaters, Sirius, and another girl from the first group made up the chasers along with James, and the second keeper was the best and now here we go, he thought.

James wanted to test the seekers against one another. Considering only four of them were trying out it shouldn't take very long.

Gripping his broom pushing into the air he saw Hermione and Lily walk to the stands clutching mugs of steaming hot chocolate.

"Hermione, why am I here again?"

"To watch the tryouts."

"We've missed most of it."

"Nope look, Harry is only just now getting into the air."

"Speaking of, spill."

"Oh come on, Lily."

"You know, I am very surprised the Hogwarts gossip system hasn't discovered the small fact that you slept in Harry's bed with Harry twice now. And it's even stranger for the marauders to keep it quiet," Lily smiled. "But I thought you'd want to talk to someone about it. That is what girls do."

"Sorry, I'm not used to the whole girl talk thing. My two best friends are male."

"Interesting."

"Oh if you must know, Harry has some things in his past he has trouble coping with and sometimes I can hear him calling me," she chanced a glance at Lily before she continued. "It's bizarre I know, but he can sleep when I'm there. Besides I'm going through some rough stuff myself and we comfort each other. It isn't more than that," she finished.

"But I've seen the way he looks at you, and you him," Lily stated.

"It's friendship, a very strong friendship, some of the things we've been through together," her voice cracked. "It's just made us incredibly close is all; I mean he has a girlfriend."

Lily bit her lip in consternation, contemplating what Hermione confided. Was she reading too much into the situation, "What does his girlfriend think of you sharing his bed?"

"I don't think she knows. It's a fairly recent habit."

"Habit means more than once or twice?"

"I do know what the word means," she snapped immediately regretting it seeing only sincere concern on Lily's face. "The horrors that we've been through, we all just need a little bit of comfort. We're not doing anything wrong."

"Okay," Lily refrained from saying something to spark the other girl's temper. "Oh look it's over and I wasn't paying the least bit of attention."

"Let's go see how our boys did?"

"Our boys?"

"You've got a boy out there, although he was the one running the show."

"Hermione," Lily shrieked. "What are you on about?"

"I've seen some looks myself, Miss I'm All Innocent Evans."

"Ah," she giggled swatting Hermione's arm a small blush warming her cheeks.

The feeling stealing over Hermione was completely new to her. This divulging information felt natural to her chosen confidant, honestly she needed to talk to someone about Harry, and let's face it you just couldn't talk to Harry about Harry.

The excitement reached the girls before they reached the boys. James' heightened the second he saw Lily.

"I think we have a good chance this year, a really excellent team," he was saying handing over a list to be posted on the Gryffindor notice board announcing this season's team.

"Ladies," he bowed bestowing the most charming smile on one Miss Lily Evans.

"James," she slipped. "Does Gryffindor have a team so early?"

"Yes, we do. When you see the right players you just know," he didn't elaborate.

Hermione slowly inched out of the conversation heading toward Harry, glancing back to see Lily shake her head fiddling nervously with her shirt a shy smile gracing her lips. A smile crossed Hermione's face to watch the budding romance. Her glance turned into a stare and she walked right into something, or rather someone.

"Ouch."

"So sorry," she turned to find herself in Sirius Black's steadying arms.

"Careful there," he winked, abruptly dropping his hands. His eyes trapped her in their sapphire depths. "You all right?"

'What?" A shake of the head, "Oh yeah I'm fine, you okay?"

"I think I will survive," his trademark smirk flashing.

"Right, good," she seemed a bit flustered. Someone rescue me, she thought.

"Mione," Harry claimed her arm dragging her away. "That felt so good, to be up there," he lowered his voice, "playing Quidditch with my dad. Isn't it amazing?" A goofy grin plastered on his face. She smiled shaking her head once again.

"Where's George?"

"He was here a moment ago." They heard a scuffle, and then a loud thump as skin met stone.

They found him inside a small tunnel leading up to the stands. His hands placed above his head leaning on the wall, his broom lying haphazardly on the ground.

"George," she timidly said. He didn't move. Her hand skittishly reached up to touch his shoulder. He turned at her touch a pain raging in his eyes, her own widening to see such agony. Before either said a word, he ran off.

"Harry?" tears glistened.

"Let him deal with it on his own for now. If he doesn't come back soon we'll go find him." She nodded her agreement taking his hand; they made their way back up to the castle.

OoOoOo

"Where's George?" James asked throwing a searching glance around the common room. "I wanted to get the whole team together to figure out a practice schedule."

"Um, look." Harry began, "George may not be up to playing, maybe you should find someone else."

"You prat," George stumbled over. "Of course, he doesn't have to find anyone else, I'm up for anything," he said taking another sip of...

"Are you drunk?" Hermione hissed.

"What if I am Miss High and Mighty?" taking a step backwards he fell hard.

"George?" she rushed up from the table where she and Harry had been sitting. "Are you all right?"

"Fines, I'm fines," he slurred.

"Here," James took him under one arm motioning for Harry to do the same. They half drug half carried him up to their dorm with Hermione in tow.

"Thanks," she said after they laid him on the bed, and James turned to leave.

"He isn't always like this, is he?"

"No this is out of character," she admitted. Surveying him she saw the bloody bruised knuckles, "Oh, George," she tenderly stroked.

"Ow, don't touch."

"I'll be back."

Harry observed George taking away the bottle of firewhiskey when he tried to take another drink. "Give it back."

"No, I think you've had enough."

"DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO HARRY POTTER!" George yelled. Harry quickly cast muffilato.

"Up you get," Harry pushed him up balancing him carefully he pulled/pushed him into the bathroom. Dumped him in the shower, turned the cold spray as high as it would go, and left the room.

"Aahh! You great git!"

The door opened, Hermione came back in carrying a vial of what Harry recognized as essence of dittany. "Where is he?"

"Shower."

"I should go then, here," she handed Harry the bottle.

"He's fully clothed." Harry motioned her to sit down.

"You prat, what the hell was that for?" George stared angrily from the door way dripping water.

"Thought you could use it," Harry explained nonchalantly .

"Thanks, mate, thanks an effing lot," he stomped into the room.

"Want to talk about it?" offered Hermione.

"Not particularly." He began pulling out dry clothes eyeing Hermione critically. "If you want to enjoy the show then stay," his shirt came off, "if not you better be going."

She jumped like a scalded cat heading straight back down to the common room once again bumping into a solid person, losing her balance, she tipped, but strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

"That is twice today, Miss Granger," Sirius' voice was seductively low, his breath against her ear, "that I've saved your pretty face from meeting the ground."

"Yes, thank you," she stammered wondering how he made his comment sound so sexy.

"Move along, mates," came from an amused James. Taking a deep breath she moved out of his arms, and he reluctantly let her go.

"Care to explain?" James asked curiously watching his best mate watch Hermione descend the stairs.

Completely distracted Sirius walked straight into the room to harass a drunken George, but instead found himself skidding on the wet floor grabbing the nearest thing to stabilize himself, which happened to be James who slid as well and both ended up sprawled on the floor.

"Get off, you mutt." James shoved Sirius causing the half standing teen to collapse once again.

"Prongs," whined the dog.

"Boys, boys, couldn't contain yourselves?" an amused Remus Lupin stood in the door surveying the struggling pair. His wand out he dried the water from not only the floor, but George's clothes since they were spreading an even bigger puddle.

"Oi, Moony, be a pal and give us a hand," Prongs reached up.

The werewolf raised an eyebrow, "Sorry, as fun as it looks, I have no intention of joining in." He wasn't stupid, he saw the glint in their eyes, shaking his head indicating this dog pile wasn't going to have his participation. Seating himself on his bed he had no time to prepare for the sudden launch attack. Both James and Sirius tackled him tickling him senseless while the other two watched.

"Screams like a girl," commented Sirius.

"Giggles like one too," added James.

A silly grin spread across Harry's face.

* * *

_Please, please, please review. Did that seem desperate? Oh well please review!_


	13. Chapter 13

**(A/N: **_Real quick just wanted to thank my beta Alicia and apologize for the long delay in updating_.**)**

**Chapter 13**

The laughter died abruptly when the dorm door slammed. Harry's grin faltered when he realized George had stormed out; he turned his eyes briefly to the other three males in the room. They were frozen in action, Remus trapped under the other two, but all three were studying Harry curiously, waiting for some sort of explanation.

Harry shook his head, no words were forthcoming. Of course Harry could only guess at what was bothering George and he was uncomfortable discussing it with his roommates especially if he were right. He felt utterly helpless not knowing what to do or say. But maybe there was nothing to be done in this particular situation. He sighed heavily aiming a kick at his trunk in frustration.

Remus' eyebrows shot up as another part of the mystery presented itself. James and Sirius climbed off their mate. The carefree moment destroyed, filled with an awkward silence. Looks were exchanged and more questions formed because now both James and Sirius joined in with their own curious natures coming out to play.

OoOoOo

George stalked through the common room drawing Hermione's attention away from her conversation with Lily. His posture and demeanor warned off potential interruptions, and the portrait was closing behind him before Hermione made a move.

"What's wrong with him?" Lily asked concerned. The brooding figure who just passed through was a stranger compared to the George she had come to know.

"I'm not sure," Hermione answered honestly. "But maybe I should go find out."

"He didn't act like he wanted company," stated Lily.

"Right," Hermione bit her lip torn between following George, or going to get Harry. "I'll just go..." she said absently turning toward the staircase to the boy's dorm.

_"Fred."_

_"Fred?" Hermione asked confused._

_"The thing bothering George has something to do with Fred," answered Harry. _

"Of course," she said aloud and in her head, "Fred."

"Who's Fred?" Lily questioned staring at Hermione. The girl had stopped mid-step, and stood frozen. Lily's gaze was full of concern, with a healthy dose of skepticism.

"I think I should go find George now."

"Wait, what?" asked Lily a bewildered expression adorning her features.

"You're right," Harry agreed, coming up behind them, causing Lily to jump. She hadn't seen him come down the stairs.

"He shouldn't be alone," finished Hermione.

Lily's eyes traveled from Harry to Hermione then back again. "Excuse me, but do you think it wise to bother him at the moment, he seemed very upset."

The pair had been walking toward the portrait hole, but paused to contemplate Lily's words.

"He'd probably hex us," offered Harry, remembering the way George had yelled at him.

"Or worse," supplied Hermione. "But," she continued.

"If I may," interjected Lily, "he probably just needs some space. You know some alone time so he can reign in what's troubling him."

Hermione bit her lip again, thinking. If he would have wanted their company he would have asked them or he would have stayed.

"I don't know," Hermione cried vexed.

"Look, I have patrol in a few minutes, I'll keep an eye out for him, and if he needs one of you I'll come get you. This way you aren't intruding."

"That's a good idea," conceded Harry. Lily smiled and headed up to her room to get ready for her patrol.

"I don't know what to say to him," confided Hermione.

"I don't think there is anything we can say," confirmed Harry. The two of them fell onto a couch in defeat.

OoOoOo

His footsteps echoed across the empty corridors of the castle. He should be in Gryffindor Tower, but he didn't want to be around people at the moment. A sudden intense feeling of grief had overwhelmed him. He couldn't even explain it to himself let alone other people.

Fred had been gone for a while now, and he'd done several things without him, but playing Quidditch was not one of them. He'd had such a good time, flying through the air, beating off the bludgers, at one point he'd been laughing swatting at the stubborn ball, and he'd looked up expecting to see his twin. But it hadn't been Fred.

Taken by complete surprise he'd almost dropped his bat. This wasn't the first time something like this had happened, but it was the first time since he'd been here. Truth be told he was expecting it before now.

OoOoOo

"Lily, we've been this way twice already," complained James.

"Sshh!" Lily admonished not sparing him a glance. They'd been patrolling for an extra hour and there was no sign of George.

"Our patrol ended already."

"If you want to go back, then go back," she snapped. "I'm perfectly capable of being on my own."

Frowning James bit back the smart ass remark he wanted to make. He had to be nice, this was Lily. And normally when he was around her, his mind went blank and he made a fool of himself, but tonight she'd been preoccupied and he'd gotten fed up with being ignored.

"What is going on?" he asked bluntly.

Shooting him an annoyed glance, Lily replied, "Nothing."

Be nice, he reminded himself, Hermione instructed you to be nice. But she was so bloody aggravating tonight. Deep breath and he would try another track.

"Is there anything I can help you with," he offered softening his voice.

"No," Lily paid no attention to his sincere offer. All she wanted at the moment was to ensure that George was all right. James might as well not even be there.

Shaking his head he continued to walk with her in silence, fuming.

"You know," he began, but stopped abruptly grabbing Lily's arm he spun her behind a nearby tapestry.

"Wha...?" she cried nearly shrieking. James' hand covered her mouth smoothly as he pressed her back firmly against the stone wall. His widened eyes stared pointedly into hers.

Lily's eyes darkened in rage, how dare he, she thought. She opened her mouth to sink her teeth into his palm when she heard the voice, and the footsteps.

"Yes, my sweet, find them," Argus Filch encouraged his kitten.

Lily closed her mouth as understanding dawned. She barely took a breath as Filch made his way down the corridor. If they got caught, patrol duty or not they'd be in serious trouble.

Biting back a groan he stiffened feeling her mouth close. He'd seen the calculating look and knew he was seconds away from a serious injury but he was mesmerized by her eyes, they trapped him in their deep abyss. He watched as they narrowed, darkening in anger, then widen in understanding and now they were lightening to their original brilliant green. He was freed only when she turned her head under his hand. Without the distraction of her eyes he realized how close they were standing, he took a breath inhaling her sweet scent, and the feel of her body pressed to his made his heart race. He relished the moment knowing it would end all too soon.

Lily held her breath as Filch came closer to their hiding place. Her heart beat frantically trying to leap out of her chest, but the footsteps were receding, becoming more distant and as the danger passed she was suddenly too aware of the intimate way in which they were standing.

His scent mingled with the last vestiges of fear causing her breath to hitch in her throat, making her even more conscious of his body. Sensations were flowing through her; she shivered reveling in the differences between the cold wall at her back and the warmth of him, the hard unrelenting wall, and then his softness as he melded to her.

A sensual haze enveloped her as she stared into his eyes; facing a look of longing that took her breath away, and made her heart skip a beat. She should move away, her brain was urging her to move, but she was trapped. She licked her lips still under his hand and shivered again when he moaned.

The feeling of her tongue on his palm drove him over the edge. He moved his hand placing it on the wall beside her head; he leaned further into her, and felt her hands on his chest. For a tiny second he thought she meant to push him away, but there was no pressure.

Lily bit her lip in nervous anticipation. He was leaning down, getting closer, and her breath left in a strangled sigh. She knew without a doubt that James Potter was going to kiss her.

Reality came crashing in; she shoved him away, and ran.

"Lily?" James called after her. Frustration quickly replacing the last feelings of... He wasn't sure what his feelings were, but for one moment he allowed himself to believe that Lily did want him as much as he wanted her. And it hadn't felt wrong, it felt incredibly right. Releasing a heavy sigh he adjusted himself, a calm façade returning to his face, he slowly moved out of the passage and fought the urge to run.

OoOoOo

"Where are they?" Hermione asked. "I've been on rounds, it doesn't take this long."

"I don't know," Harry whispered not wanting to draw attention.

"It's past curfew, even for prefects." She was pacing. Harry watched helplessly feeling the same worry and frustration.

"Should we go look ourselves?"

"That's not..." The portrait hole opened, a flustered Lily climbed through. She shook her head and without sparing them a glance she rushed up the stairs.

"What was that about?" asked Harry.

"Maybe I should go find out."

"Okay."

"What about George?"

"I'll give him a few more minutes, and then I'm going looking myself."

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No, she seemed really upset."

Hermione disappeared up the stairs. And Harry went up to his dorm, where only one of his roommates was asleep. Sirius and Remus were waiting for James; his patrol was taking an unusually long amount of time.

"Are Lily and James back?" inquired Sirius nonchalantly over Peter's snores.

"Lily is," Harry answered off hand, not really caring.

Remus and Sirius exchanged a glance, and simultaneously rose from their beds.

Harry paid them no heed as he dug for something in his trunk wondering if it would work, or if it even made it through with him. A smile spread as he found the parchment; quickly stuffing it under his robe to avoid awkward questions.

The odd behavior caught Sirius' eye, but the sudden appearance of a flushed James drowned out the accusations.

"What happened, Prongs?"

"Nothing."

"But you've been out for a while?" urged Sirius.

"It's nothing, really," insisted James who was not about to share his escapades before an audience. He needed time to process what had happened and what hadn't happened.

Harry's curiosity was thoroughly peaked but he had more important matters to attend to. He slipped from the room, hurrying down the stairs. The common room was empty by this point.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," his wand touched the parchment. The Marauders Map appeared before him. Excellent he thought. Most of the dots were in their respective dorms, no one was prowling the castle.

What if it didn't show the three of them, because they didn't truly exist in this time? He hadn't had time to question Sirius or Remus on the finer workings of the map.

His eyes quickly scanned Gryffindor Tower, where he saw his dot labeled Harry Potter and he found Hermione's as well. Great, if the marauders saw his name, then he'd be in serious trouble. Not now, he mused, later.

A dot was moving. George Weasley was currently headed for the Astronomy Tower. Different emotions were warring inside Harry. He understood the compulsions George was feeling about being near people.

If he were surrounded by people he'd wish he was alone, but once he was alone he'd wish he was around people. Sighing he sat down on the couch studying the map.

Hours later George appeared to be finding his way back to Gryffindor.

"Mischief managed." Harry snuck up the stairs and into bed.

OoOoOo

Where are they, he thought as he slung some more junk out of his trunk, digging deeper. He hoped they'd made it through the whole traveling ordeal. A stroke of pure genius struck last night amidst his wanderings. The perfect idea.

"Yes!" he cried out loud holding up a rather large paper sack. At Harry's quizzical look he answered, "Products, mate, good home made products from your favorite joke shop."

A not so nice grin spread across Harry's face as wicked thoughts danced into ideas of revenge. After all people were still making comments about which shade of lip stick made him feel the prettiest.

"Which ones?"

"Well," he opened the bag, smirking at the treasures it held. "I've got a couple of..." he broke off when the dorm door opened and Remus came in with a stack of books followed by James and Sirius.

"Hey, Harry, George, where did you get your brooms? We were just talking about how we haven't seen anything like them?" questioned James ignorant of the conversation he interrupted.

"Special made," shrugged Harry.

"But that must have cost quite a bit," commented Sirius thinking of the sleek handles polished to a brilliant shine, the twigs in the tail trimmed precisely for cutting through the air.

"Not as much as you would think," supplied George.

"No, seriously," countered James, "we have the top model brooms that are out now, and they cost a pretty knut. Are you like rich or something?"

Remus shook his head; James would never be able to claim he had tact. Inconsiderate git more like, but the questions made Remus think. Especially about how it appeared his new friends didn't like to talk about themselves, not in a modest fashion, but as in more like a...He couldn't quite put a finger on it, they just seemed uncomfortable.

"I got a rather large inheritance from my parents," Harry told them honestly. No point in needlessly lying. Too many lies and they'd be caught.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Remus spoke dropping his books on the bed, but immediately began straightening them.

"Um, if you don't mind my asking," began Sirius quietly not sure of how to proceed, "what happened?" he stated bluntly ignoring the reproachful look from the werewolf.

"They were murdered," his throat dry he pushed the other words out, hoping to stall more questions, "when I was a year old."

"So you don't even remember them?" asked James aghast.

"No," he lied trying to banish the only memories he possessed. "Well at least not first hand," he amended. "People have told me stories, and I have pictures."

"How sad." Sirius wasn't aware he spoke aloud until all eyes were upon him. "What?" he asked sarcastically, "I don't always have the emotional range of a teaspoon."

A few chuckles and a playful slap from Prongs lightened the mood considerably.

"How long have you been playing Quidditch?" James asked his eagerness presenting itself as he bounced on the balls of his feet. Sirius settled himself ready for a good discussion, while Remus rolled his eyes preparing to listen half-heartedly as he opened one of his books.

"Since I could walk," George responded remembering Bill and Charlie taking him up on their brooms while their mother shrieked instruction after instruction until they were back on the ground.

"My first year was the first time I'd ever played."

"What?" cried James flabbergasted. The way he flew in try-outs spoke of years and years of experience.

"I mean I lived with Muggles until I went to school so there were a lot of things I didn't know about and Quidditch was one of them," he shrugged.

"But, but," stuttered James.

"It's a funny story really how he made the team," smiled George. Wood's excited gibberish explaining how McGonagall had found an amazing seeker coming to mind. "It all started with his first flying lesson," began George. Harry interrupting occasionally to correct the facts.

"A fifty-foot dive to catch a remembral all witnessed by a professor. She was livid."

"And as she came out calling me I thought for sure I was expelled then and there. She leads me into our school not saying a word, I was scared half to death, imagine it will you this is like the sternest teacher we had."

"Sounds like McGonagall," snorted Sirius.

"Very similar," Harry smiled knowingly at George. "Then she pulls this other student out of class claiming she found him a seeker. I had no idea what was going on."

"You didn't get punished at all?" James asked incredulously.

"No, she told me I better practice hard, and if she found out I wasn't, then she would rethink punishing me."

"Luckiest git in the world," commented George, "the youngest player in a Century to play on one of the teams."

"Is that when you had your broom made?"

"No, that same teacher bought me one, oh man George I wish you could have seen the look on..." he paused a moment, he almost said Malfoy, "the ferret's face when he saw me with a broom and then having our charms professor tell him I had special permission. Priceless."

"Special permission?" Remus interjected, his book slipping off his lap. He'd been engrossed in the story after all.

"Yeah, you see first years aren't allowed to have their own brooms at our school."

"Ah," shrieked James grabbing his chest in mock horror, or it might have been real considering his obsession with Quidditch.

"You know," said Harry choosing to ignore the antics of his father and change the subject before they could start with the questioning again, "Hermione's birthday is like next week." Somehow in all the years of their friendship, her birthday had not once been celebrated. "I think we should do something special this year."

"What did you have in mind?" George asked.

"Wait," Sirius interrupted. "Hermione's birthday is when?"

Harry's brow furrowed at the panicky tone of his godfather's question. "The 19th which is next week," he answered.

Without another word on the subject Sirius grabbed a spare piece of parchment, a quill and disappeared behind his bed curtains.

Everyone wore a baffled expression except for James who had a 'I know something you don't know' smirk. He chuckled and settled back on his bed to wait.

* * *

_Thanks to all those who have reviewed, I really appreciate it. Also I could use some help, if you have any suggestions on what Sirius should get Hermione (besides himself) for her birthday, please pass those along. Thanks._


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** _(Thanks to my wonderful beta Alicia for all her help on this one.)_

**Chapter 14**

"Padfoot, Padfoot, Padfoot," Remus called in a sing-song voice ending on a particularly annoying high note. "Padfoot?" he asked more firmly. No response, "Are you coming then?" he turned his attention to Prongs who answered with a small shake of the head. "Fine, come on Peter," he huffed.

James bit back a small chuckle at his friend's frustrations. Sirius was being most unhelpful, shutting himself away for hours in this most unusual behavior even for the deviant marauder.

Another chuckle escaped at the thought of Remus' mind spinning out of control because there was a mystery underfoot. And of course James being James, he knew exactly what was tormenting Sirius, and the answer was simple really, if only the mutt would see what was right in front of his face.

"Prongs," a whine sounded from behind the closed curtains. Sirius pushed his hair roughly away from his face only to have it fall back down as if it hadn't been touched.

"Yes?"

"What should I do?" No other words were offered in way of explanation.

"Are you having that hard of a time?"

"Ugh," he growled at his mate's obvious amusement.

"Oh calm down, for Merlin's sake. After all it isn't every day we see the infamous Sirius Black this out of sorts because of the opposite sex."

A huff followed by a long sigh responded as well as a shuffling of bed covers and parchment. A disgruntled face peered through the scarlet curtains.

Shaking his head, holding in the laughter James gave Sirius the obvious solution, "Ask Lily."

A perplexed expression dawned quickly followed by a huge grin, and more shuffling; Sirius sat completely exposed staring at James.

"I am such an idiot, ask Lily."

"Yes, and not only would this aid you but it will work excellently with our other plan as well," James admitted bouncing slightly from excitement.

"Right," Sirius frowned.

"What, you aren't going to go on again about how it isn't going to work, are you?"

"I can't make you see reason, not once you've got what you think is a great idea blocking it."

"Once you get that all straightened out, we should really get to work on our," heavy emphasis on the next word, "**other** plans. We've been distracted long enough."

"What plans, and who's distracted who?" Remus questioned entering the room.

"Ask, James, mate," Sirius responded hopping off the bed and practically running from the room.

"The snakes," answered James before Remus could repeat his question. "And to the second question, you'll have to ask him, because I'm bound to secrecy."

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Know what I'm going to ask and then answer before I get the first word out."

"You're too obvious."

"Right, so has Sirius figured out the perfect gift to show his true feelings yet?"

"Moony, you always spoil the fun," laughed James tossing a pillow at the werewolf.

OoOoOo

"Evans! Evans! Oh, Evans!" Sirius yelled annoyingly through the common room, "Oi Lily Evans!" he cried spotting her trying to shrink out of sight.

"What do you want?" she said scathingly, straightening up to her full sitting height.

"If you must..." He stopped abruptly almost falling flat on his face, "Oh hello Hermione."

"Sirius," Hermione smiled seeing the flustered look on his face.

"Right, well I need to steal the one and only Evans away for a moment, return her in a bit," he walked over, grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her out through the portrait hole ignoring her violent protests, but squirming from her threatened hexes.

Hermione watched curiously, laughing quietly at Lily's surprised expression of mortification as Sirius continued to drag her through the portrait hole.

"Think we should do something?" Hermione asked.

"Nah," replied George grinning.

"Strange isn't he?"

"Yeah, Harry, he is a bit," she snorted again.

OoOoOo

"Sirius Black, you better have a **very** good excuse for behaving like such a toe rag," Lily nearly shouted.

"Sshh! Come on," Sirius led her away from the Fat Lady who was feigning sleep to eavesdrop.

She followed quietly for a few steps before her temper reacting from fear overcame her. "I will not go a step further until you tell me what this is about," she stated in a dangerous whisper. Her thoughts automatically went to the incident with James, no Potter, she reminded herself firmly.

"I need your help."

"Come again?" Lily gasped confused.

"I have this problem, and well I think you are the perfect person to help me," he continued in a rush, "you see the girl I was telling you about, her birthday is coming up and I am trying to decide upon the perfect gift and I have no idea what to get her. And it just has to be right, you know it would be disastrous if it was something awful and I don't even want to think about that..."

Lily stopped listening to his nonsense rambling. Finally she managed to put two and two together, "Hermione."

"What? Where?" He spun around quickly trying to spot the girl.

"She's the girl," stated Lily simply rewarding herself with a smirk.

Sirius' shoulders slumped, was he that transparent, and oh Merlin did Hermione think him a fool.

"I had no idea until you just said something about her birthday, and honestly I wouldn't have even thought of it except Harry and George talked to me earlier about a surprise party and wow, Sirius, she isn't your usual type."

"Usual type?"

"Oh please, as if you didn't realize you normally go for the more endowed of the female gender whether they have a brain or not. Of course, I always thought it was because if they were to actually have a brain they'd slap you instead of kiss you." She smirked again.

"Are you finished?" He glared.

"Yes, I suppose so, but I do need to know one thing before I help you."

"And that would be?" he asked impatiently.

"Why should I?"

Struck speechless a gargled sound escaped his throat.

"I mean, Hermione is such a nice girl, and she's above you in so many ways, intelligence included, I just don't understand why." She waited a beat for him to respond. "And let's not mention all those ghastly acts you've committed for the sake of a few laughs."

"But, but," he spluttered for a moment.

"Give me one good reason why I should help you."

Sirius opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it rather abruptly. It wasn't as if he'd been particularly nice to Lily through the years, especially whenever she had an altercation with James. His mind blank he turned his charm up, he pouted at her, and used those puppy dog eyes.

Lily stood erect before him, not even batting an eyelash. She yawned pointedly waiting for some kind of answer. Her wait continued.

Sirius planned an impromptu pleading and opened his mouth to recite it, but Lily cut him off.

"Don't. I don't think I want to hear all that mushy stuff from you. It'd be traumatic."

His eyes widen with an obnoxious tint.

"Oh relax, would you? I think you're going to need all the help you can get where she is concerned, and even then it probably won't matter."

"You're just so considerate," he complimented with the sarcasm dripping.

"I am who I am, and do you want help or not?"

"Yes," he ground out thoroughly irritated.

"Fine, it'll take a bit of investigating, and I'll get back to you."

"Thank you," he stated pleasantly.

"Oh well, I'm only doing it because I know she'll tear you to shreds if you botch it, and honestly it's entertaining to see this new side of you," she declared turning on her heel disappearing in a swirl of robes.

A few choice words echoed in Sirius' mind, it took a great deal of restraint not to shout them throughout the castle.

He settled saying, "Prongs, old boy you are completely daft."

"Thanks, Padfoot," James' voice materialized from nowhere. "She did agree to help didn't she?"

"Yeah, but at what cost?"

Ignoring the question James said, "Well it's nothing more than you deserved. Actually, I'm surprised that she agreed to help you at all." He threw the cloak back up and dodged Sirius' blow.

"What is this, pick on Sirius day?"

"I would certainly hope not, because then I would have missed all the fun," Dumbledore chuckled rounding the corner. "Bed, Mr. Black."

"Yes, sir."

"James, you prat," he grumbled.

Dumbledore watched Sirius climb through; only when the boy vanished did he allow a frown to mar his features. The three new students were integrating themselves deeply within his old house. His worries had increased as he witnessed the depth of emotions surrounding them, but he also found amazement in how quickly the marauders accepted them. However, it was obvious they were not fully allowed within the inner circle, but they were close, just on the fringes. The closest he'd ever seen anyone come.

He'd been watching from the beginning. The three appeared to be good students who did not intentionally cause trouble nor were they arousing suspicion, but there was lingering doubt. He felt a change coming, a devastating change, and with that change the future was shifting.

A long sigh escaped. He'd follow his original plan. He'd wait for a sign, and then he would take the necessary actions. As of now he saw no harm in letting them continue. Nevertheless, he planned to watch the trio and their group of friends more closely and perhaps a little chat with them separately wouldn't hurt either.

I hope I know what I am doing, he thought if one of my students gets hurt I will be entirely to blame.

OoOoOo

"This is really silly; can't you just tell me where we're going?" Hermione asked exasperated by her best friend's behavior.

"Somewhere we can talk."

"Why not the common room? Do you know how much studying I have to do? This isn't about our prank is it? Because we all decided to lay low for now and wait until the whole food fight incident faded?" It had been a couple of weeks, and things had settled down somewhat. Since it was their turn to retaliate no pranks had been pulled. Lily was grateful, while George kept insisting they were only biding their time.

"Just hush, it has nothing to do with our prank, and you can study later. You study too hard anyway, you need a break."

She huffed allowing herself to be dragged along in whatever ridiculous idea her friend now had.

Harry sucked in a breath checking a watch he'd borrowed. The task of distracting Hermione while the party was set-up had fallen to him, he regretted volunteering. He'd forgotten how upset she got when sidetracked from her precious study habits.

Harry let Hermione lead him into an empty classroom.

"What is so important that you have to talk about it right this instance?" she asked impatiently.

"How are we going to get home?" George and he had discussed what to distract Hermione with and this was an easy subject to gain her interest.

"Oh, Harry," she began appalled, "I haven't done any research at all." Her eyes widened as she became distraught. "I can't believe it."

"So we should be doing research?" he asked tentatively.

"Yes," Hermione answered weakly. "It's just with N.E.W.T.'s coming up and all the pranks, it was too easy to get involved with life here."

"I know," he admitted. "We've completely immersed ourselves without much thought to going back."

"Maybe we should go to the library now, and start working on trying to get home. But when McGonagall gave me the time turner Harry, I did extensive research and in all that I read I've never come across a situation such as ours."

"I was afraid of that."

"I'm a little shocked, Harry. We haven't even been here very long and what, you're ready to go home."

"No, I don't want to leave. I would stay here forever if I could. I'm finally getting to spend time with my mum and dad, I'm getting to know who they were, but they don't know I'm their son. It's more difficult than I thought, Mione. It's like watching Mr. and Mrs. Weasley I understood what I'd been missing, but now I'm learning what I truly lost."

Hermione carefully chose her next words knowing where his thoughts were taking him, "It was senseless, and unbearably cruel, but we can't change it Harry. There is nothing we can do. And besides," she continued blithely, "they may not even remember us."

"What makes you say that?"

"All that time we spent with Remus and Sirius and neither one mentioned this."

"So?" Harry asked not grasping.

"Well, this would have already happened to them. Meeting us," she clarified.

He hadn't thought of that. "Of course they wouldn't remember, we don't look like ourselves, Hermione."

"Don't you think they would have mentioned meeting someone named Hermione Granger before. It's not exactly a commonplace name."

"It was a long time ago for them. So much happened, how could they remember every name of every person they met in school?"

"What are you reaching for?" she asked suspiciously.

"It's obvious, Hermione, why they didn't tell us," he said completely disregarding her question. "They didn't say anything because they didn't want to mess up the future. After all we were only 13 years old when we first met them. It hadn't happened yet and they didn't want to influence the future," Harry opted for another solution besides not remembering. "And," he continued when Hermione stayed silent, "they never got the chance to tell us," he finished quietly.

Both looked away in the same instance. Being around the seventh year Gryffindors made it impossible to forget the fate of each one, but sometimes they found themselves able to have a brief escape from the knowledge.

"That is a possibility," she admitted after a moment.

"Hermione, do you think we'll remember?"

It clicked for her then. His need to remember, "Of course we will."

"You never were a convincing liar."

"Fine, I don't know, but I really hope we do. Is that better?"

"Yeah, it isn't a lie."

A quick glance at his watch told him the others were ready.

"Come on, Hermione, let's go."

"Where to now?"

"I want to try something." He left the room hurriedly. Wrong topic, he thought, he should have chosen N.E.W.T.'s or something, at least then he wouldn't have as much to think about as he did now.

"Harry," Hermione cried, "we can't do this without George. What if it works and then he's left here," she said as they approached the seventh floor corridor. He shook his head at her, concentrating really hard; he passed the wall three times.

OoOoOo

"So, Lily," James began politely, "how ever did you find this room?"

The marauders had stumbled up here one night, but the room had been a safe refuge from the prowling Filch instead of this cozy setting.

"What's the matter, Potter, is there actually a place the marauders haven't discovered yet?"

"Not at all, we found it ages ago," he stated walking away.

"We need to add this to the map," he whispered to Sirius.

"If only we could," Sirius replied wistfully. "We'd have to get it back from Filch first."

"We will," James vowed.

"Come on everyone," Lily chirped, "It's almost time." She motioned for everyone to gather around the table facing the door.

OoOoOo

"Harry, I'm not going in there without George. I can't believe you would do this."

"Do you honestly think I could do that?" he asked incredulous, "Hermione, I concentrated on finding a room that would help us find the answer. If you've read all the books in the library then we need to look elsewhere."

"Oh, Harry, I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thinking," she said as she stepped forward at his ushering movements. She pushed the door open to be greeted with,

"SURPRISE!!"

"What?" she turned to Harry for an explanation.

"Happy Birthday!" he said laughing.

Her eyes widened in recognition, "Oh my." She took in the people standing around and the sudden sting of tears caught her off-guard. The smiling faces were waiting expectantly for her to finish walking into the room.

"You know, we don't bite," confided Remus.

"Unless you want us to," winked Sirius.

She smiled sheepishly, Harry nudged her from behind. "Thank you."

"What are you thanking us for," George asked, "we haven't even got to the presents yet."

Hermione beamed at the small gathering. She glanced at each individual Lily, Priya, James, Remus, Sirius, George, Harry, and unfortunately Peter, all of them here to celebrate her special day. A small pang of sadness reared its head as she thought of the missing faces, Luna, Neville, Ginny, the Weasley's, and most importantly Ron.

Of course she thought harshly he wouldn't have been there anyway. And there would be even more missing faces in the future, can't have it both ways, she told herself. Forcing a smile she looked at all the people gathered and a tear escaped.

Hoping no one noticed she quickly spun around to observe the decorations. The Room of Requirement was tastefully decorated in the Gryffindor colors. Streamers draped from the ceiling, balloons swirling about with colorful ribbons attached. She gave a true smile upon seeing the other touches noticeably from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

"Come on, Granger, let's get this party started," George commenced handing her a butterbeer. Shaking her head she took a long drink and felt the warmth ooze through lightening her mood.

"You're with people who care," Harry whispered, knowing exactly where her thoughts had turned. It was foolish of him to bring up home on a day like today. He exchanged a significant look with George who immediately set off some fireworks to make the party interesting.

"Those are amazing," commented James.

"Where did they come from, I've never seen anything like them?" added Sirius.

"Homemade," replied George smirking at the praise from his idols.

"Boys and their flashy toys," scoffed Lily.

"I take offense to that," Remus argued.

"So you're the one exception," admitted Hermione, winking.

For some unexplainable reason Moony felt his cheeks heat at the gesture which caused Hermione to burst into giggles spraying her mouthful of butterbeer in George's direction.

"Thanks, but no thanks, I've already had a shower today," he said waving his wand to stop the liquid in mid-flight.

Hermione found herself laughing excessively loud, and long, a real flowing, rib-aching, belly laugh that brought more tears to her eyes.

"It was not that funny," George confessed in a stage whisper to Harry, which only caused another round of laughter from Hermione. A small chuckle erupted from Harry followed by a snort from Lily, a snicker from George, a chortle from Priya and soon the whole room was echoing the sound of merriment.

OoOoOo

"That was the best cake," Hermione said, laying her empty plate aside.

"I feel obligated to protest that statement on my mum's behalf," opposed George.

"Oh I take it back; nothing can beat Mrs. Walker's cooking."

"My mum would give her a fair competition," James challenged.

"I agree with James, Mrs. Potter's cooking is absolutely superb."

"Oi, Sirius, she isn't here, you don't have to hand out the compliments to stay in her good graces."

"Moony, you don't..."

"All right, boys," Priya interrupted, "let's not spoil this wonderful occasion with immature sparring. Let's get to the good part, the presents," she chirped handing Hermione a brightly wrapped present in the Ravenclaw colors. Everyone settled in a circle around the presents and Hermione.

Shyness crept over Hermione as she accepted the parcel. She tried to gently un-wrap the gift, but this rowdy crowd would not tolerate such an act.

"Hermione, seriously, rip it open," admonished James, who was more excited than she was.

Lily elbowed him in the ribs. "Ow, Evans."

"Hush up."

"Oh thank you Priya, this is lovely," commented Hermione as she laid a beautiful sweater in red and gold aside. "Thank you."

"Your welcome."

Hermione oohed and awed appropriately over her presents that were now stacked neatly beside her. The folded sweater, a beautiful quill from Peter, an assorted box of Honeyduke's finest from Remus, a special basket of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes products including several daydream charms from George.

Only a few presents remained Harry's, Sirius', Lily's and oddly James'. Picking up the vibrant package, Hermione felt a moment of trepidation. The eager look on James' face did nothing to assuage the feeling and the reason was known as soon as she began tearing the paper off, the box exploded turning into confetti which flew in every direction.

She glanced up at James who was in stitches at this point, with others joining him. The loudest being George who had a mischievous glint in his eye. Hermione could see the gears working in his mind for the latest invention for his shop. Brushing the mess from her hair she peered down at another smaller box.

"And what can I expect to happen with this one?" she asked picking it up.

"Nothing," answered James, to which all three witches raised their eyebrows skeptically.

"Honestly, I only charmed the first box," smiled James innocently.

Hermione held the box at arm's length and removed the lid. Inside were seven miniature figurines. She picked up one for closer inspection. He was wearing Gryffindor Quidditch robes.

"The Quidditch team?"

"That's right, all of us."

"Oh," she said. "Look Harry it's you, and look George." She exclaimed surprising James with her sincere joy.

"You like it?" he asked dubiously.

"I do," Hermione admitted, shocking herself as well. She was inspecting the figure of Sirius rather minutely.

"But you don't like Quidditch?"

"I know," Hermione said placing them back in the box.

Only three presents remained. She grabbed Lily's next to find a nice journal, and an assortment of Muggle candy.

"Lily, they're my favorite."

Lily gave a knowing smile and said, "Mine too."

Two gifts left, she'd waited on Harry's, the old saying saving the best for last. But Sirius' present also sat untouched. She'd been saving it as well, but she wasn't sure why. She picked up the package, unwrapped it with butterflies dancing in her stomach.

"Oh, Sirius..."

* * *

_Thanks for reading now if you would please leave a review, I would greatly appreciate it. Thanks._


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Sirius watched Hermione with a small amount of apprehension. The side-long glances from James were not helping, nor Lily's raised eyebrows. And could the others be anymore there? All of their attention focused solely on the girl; it was almost like he could hear the questions racing through their minds. It was completely distracting. And noticeably it was all in his head.

Stop it, he told himself firmly. It's like I'm a first year all over again. He grimaced at the images accompanying that thought. He sighed heavily feeling as if the seconds were stretched out into hours giving him all the time in the world to contemplate his own thoughts.

The past few days had been a bit on the odd side. He'd reverted to some kind of immature stage where he didn't know how to talk to girls causing him to stumble and stutter over his words around Hermione.

He'd received incredulous looks from James, and Remus, as well as concerned expressions from Harry and Hermione for some unexplainable reason. Then there were the smug looks from Lily who had at one point sniggered out loud.

The strangeness of it all made him realize that he was in unchartered territory. Sirius Black had never gone through the awkward stages of puberty where he'd been embarrassed in front of the opposite sex. He didn't have any problems with the ladies. His charm had just existed, and paired with his looks he was spared the most tortuous situations for young men. But now it was all coming back to haunt him. It was like it had built up over the years deciding to unleash itself upon him in a very vicious attack rendering his suave persona useless.

After a particularly bad blunder James had confronted him none too gently demanding to know what was wrong. Had someone cast a spell or did he drink some questionable pumpkin juice? Then he in no uncertain terms told him to pull it together.

And James was right, he was **the** Sirius Black. There had never been a girl who had affected him this way, and he'd be damned if it started now. He'd cloaked himself within his charm vowing not to make an idiot of himself in front of her again.

Shaking his head, he tried to push all these thoughts out of his head, but his eyes found Lily. Honestly her eyebrows were going to disappear into her hair in a minute. She shot him a curious glance; he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly and winked earning an eye roll. He smiled to himself.

OoOoOo

Lily turned her attention from Sirius back to Hermione who was prying open the box. Lily desperately wanted to know what Sirius had decided upon. They had of course squabbled over her suggestions, which were absolutely appropriate, he of course disagreed. Words had flown between the two, stopped short of a duel because McGonagall had chosen to walk down the corridor at that moment.

"Oh, Sirius..." Hermione said gazing down into the box. She had not expected this. She'd been prepared for some type of gag gift, something entirely different. She held up a delicate silver chain with what appeared to be a shooting star charm. It gently swayed in her grasp. A collective gasp followed by stunned silence accompanied the present. No one had been expecting a necklace.

The simple design was breath-taking to behold. Hermione floundered caught in its beauty. She opened her mouth only to close it immediately. Words were flowing through her mind, but she could not decipher which ones she wanted to speak. It was amazingly stunning, and she loved it. But it was too much for the type of relationship that existed between the two of them.

She raised her head finally taking her eyes off the gift. She searched until she found him. Hermione was about to tell him how she couldn't accept such a present when the most disarming expression crossed Sirius' face silencing her words.

The uncertainty in his eyes spoke volumes to her. Without her brain sending orders her mouth curved into a shy yet coy smile to answer his.

OoOoOo

Lily's eyes were dangerously close to popping out of their sockets. She still hadn't managed to close her gaping mouth. The necklace was gorgeous. It was plain yet elegant. She just couldn't believe Sirius Black of all people was capable of something so sweet.

Lily was able to close her mouth as she watched the exchange between Hermione and Sirius. Again she saw him exhibit vulnerability. A quality she thought he lacked. It was simply remarkable. Then she started chewing her lip in nervousness. A gesture she could not even explain to herself. She was anxious for Sirius. It wasn't as if he was her friend, nor did she care for him in any such manner, but he was taking a big risk, something she had to admire. Shaking her head she turned her attention to Harry who wore a confused expression. His brow furrowed in concentration.

Harry stared at the trinket in Hermione's hand. He looked at his Godfather, then back to Hermione's face. Something was going on here that he had failed to notice. And now he wondered what exactly it was. He quickly glanced to George who wore a similar expression. But George merely shrugged his shoulders in response to Harry's silent question.

OoOoOo

Remus and James shared a look because neither one had been Sirius' confidant in this escapade. Both were slightly shocked to see their friend display his true feelings so openly. Only they fully understood the impact of the present, because only they knew that Hermione was the only girl to receive jewelry from Padfoot.

Matching worried looks exposed themselves to each other. This situation was developing faster than either thought. Remus had mused it a crush, while James felt it to be in a further stage. And yet James was surprised at how deep the feelings were running.

OoOoOo

"Come on, Hermione, I didn't think you were the type of girl to be swayed with such trifles, or I would have given you something a long time ago," George joked breaking up what threatened to be an awkward silence.

"Oh shut it," countered Hermione, who hastily put the necklace away. All right, just the one left." She put all her concentration on that one present, forgetting to even thank Sirius.

The last present and this would end the celebration. She quickly disposed of the wrapping paper, opening the box to see thread. A puzzled expression graced her features as she picked it up to see an intricately woven string of different colored threads.

"It's a friendship bracelet," Harry explained, reaching over to place it on her wrist, he held the ends together magically sealing the circle. "I found it in Diagon Alley, the different colors represent a different aspect of our friendship and when it wears down and falls off you get a wish. The book explains all about where it came from and the different colors."

"Thanks Harry," she said.

"And I have one as well," he showed her the new addition to his wrist.

She smiled beautifully at him, embracing him, she whispered, "Thank you, Harry, it means a lot."

"You mean a lot to me," he whispered back. They broke apart with matching grins.

Sirius felt his gut clench. Harry's present had topped his as he'd expected, but it still made him angry to be trumped. From her reaction he thought she'd enjoyed his present but now he didn't know if he'd read her correctly. Her reactions to both gifts were so different. Blast it all. How and why did people put themselves through this nonsense?

He only had to look at Hermione to know the answer to that one.

Suddenly James slapped a hand to his back pulling him from his maudlin thoughts.

"Thank you all," Hermione said loudly. "This has been a wonderful treat, but I really think we should be cleaning up, it's rather late."

"Come on boys, we have some things to do," James said.

The four marauders trooped out with more well wishes and congratulations to Hermione. Sirius was going to step through the door when a hand on his arm stopped him. He turned curious eyes to see a small feminine hand.

"Sirius," Hermione said breathlessly, "I don't..."

"You're more than welcome," he interrupted his smile lighting up his face, causing Hermione's breath to hitch. She made the mistake of looking into those blue eyes which darkened with something, an emotion foreign to her. She was becoming lost in those depths when she was rudely disturbed. Her arm slipped off his as he was drug the rest of the way out of the door.

"Stupid boys," Lily said, "running off without cleaning up."

"Did you expect anything less," Priya snorted. "At least these two gentlemen stuck around," she indicated Harry and George who were helping.

"Yes, two very nice gentlemen," Lily agreed, the girls sharing one of those looks before breaking into giggles.

A few waves, swishes, and flicks later they left the Room of Requirement, Priya leaving them for her own tower. The four were quiet as they made their way back to Gryffindor.

Hermione was anticipating crawling into her bed and inspecting her presents more closely especially Harry's and even Sirius'. She wanted to understand what prompted each gift.

"Hermione," Harry said quietly outside of the portrait hole.

"Hhmmm," she responded.

"There's something else I need to give you," he announced shyly.

Lily and George both paused waiting for them.

"Here," Lily said taking the other presents from Hermione, "I'll put these on your bed."

"Thank you."

Harry gave George a pointed look, "I'll help, well until the staircase anyway," offered George.

"What is it?" she asked as the portrait swung closed behind George.

"It's, well, it's," he hesitated pulling out a card and a small box. "It's from Ron. He gave it to me before he left; he wanted to make sure you got it." Harry left out the rest of what Ron had told him.

Hermione stared at the box in Harry's hand. She wanted to run away, she did not want to reach out for it; she didn't want to touch it. "Um, I don't suppose you'd keep it would you?" she asked hopefully. "I mean, we're broken up and all," she finished lamely taking a step back.

"Hermione, he told me that he wanted to give this to you himself, but he didn't find the right time and then...Well it would have been awkward I suppose. I promised him," Harry admitted shoving the package into her hand. "I'd read the letter first." Then he climbed through the portrait hole.

"Right," Hermione said sadly.

OoOoOo

James watched the exchange from his hidden position. He hadn't been able to hear their words, but that box spoke volumes. James barely managed to not curse out loud. Poor Padfoot. He sighed heavily, pushing away from the wall he walked rather loudly in Hermione's direction.

The girl didn't seem to hear him approach.

"Hermione."

"Oh, James, you startled me," she said turning from him to wipe away the tears. "It's late; I think I'll just go to bed."

"Goodnight."

"Night," she half-turned back in his direction before hurriedly disappearing into the common room.

"Damn."

OoOoOo

Harry and George watched Hermione walk up the stairs in defeat. The box clutched tightly in her hand.

"My brother is an arse," George said.

"I completely agree," Harry admitted firmly. James managed to sneak in the portrait hole unnoticed as their attention was so focused on Hermione. He heard the rest of their conversation.

"I shouldn't have given it to her."

"A promise," George replied.

"Right," Harry agreed lamely. "What do you think she's going to do?"

"Mate, I have no clue. This is bound to be hard on her, and she doesn't do anything you expect anymore."

"That's true, but it was so long in coming together, it can't just slip through her fingers."

"And after everything you'd think she'd seize the opportunity."

"It is Hermione," Harry's voice strengthened as his confidence grew. "She is practical, and well this is the next logical step."

"We all know how logical she is." Harry shook his head in agreement.

Hearing this conversation did nothing to buoy James' spirits. The news would spread soon enough, let Hermione give her answer, and Sirius would find out on his own. There was no need to alarm his friend, or disappoint him so suddenly. But he argued if he were to let things go unsaid then Sirius was bound to deepen his feelings for the girl, and then it would be worse.

"James?" Remus caught him at the top of the stairs.

"Yes?" he answered.

"What's wrong?"

"Moony, we have a situation."

The werewolf's brows knitted together with worry, and he listened patiently as James explained.

"He'd want to know," Remus said.

"Are you sure?"

"If it were Lily..."

"Okay, I see your point; let me know how it goes."

"Prongs," he growled.

"Fine, we'll both break his heart."

"You know," Remus said off-handedly."Perhaps we should investigate a bit. I mean what do we really know about our new house mates? Only the obvious and that isn't scratching very deep. And maybe we have the whole situation mixed up."

"I saw what I saw and heard what I heard. But knowing more might not be such a bad idea before we broach the subject."

"Where are the mirrors, we'll need them."

"What do you have in mind?"

"A plan. We're going to do some digging."

OoOoOo

"I think the party went rather well," Lily commented when Hermione came into their room.

"Yes," she responded distractedly.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes, no, I don't know," she cried exasperated. "I need some time alone."

"All right, if you need me I'll be downstairs."

"Thanks."

Lily nodded before grabbing some books and making her way down to the common room.

Hermione let out a huge sigh as she slumped down onto her bed. She slowly opened the envelope pulling out the card. Inside in his untidy scrawl she read the words that threatened to break her heart all over again.

My Dearest Hermione,

I know I've made the worst mistakes, and I know I should have done better. It always seems that I am realizing all too late exactly what I'm doing...

She stopped there not wanting to read further but as she was folding the letter, the last bit caught her attention.

All of my love,

Ron

She wanted to scream, and keep screaming until she had no voice left. She wanted to throw something, make it shatter, break it into a million pieces. She wanted to hex Harry, but most importantly she wanted to see Ron face to face. Her first instinct was to leave a red imprint of her hand on his face. How could he do this to her? What in the world was he thinking?

Why? He'd chosen to leave her, she hadn't left him. He didn't understand her at all. Now he thought this would make it all better, that it would be all right again. Stupid git. The stupid, stupid, arse.

Her anger dissipated quickly leaving her sobbing into her pillow. All because he wasn't here, and he'd said that he loved her, something he'd never told her in person.

OoOoOo

Seeing her friend distraught so, Lily eyed Harry. She purposefully sauntered over to him.

"What did you do to her?" she demanded.

In shock he stared up at her helplessly, floundering under the glare.

"What did you do? Why was she so upset?"

"Lily, I didn't do anything."

She placed a hand on her hip, her whole stance tightening. "She was fine before we left the two of you alone. And now she's upset. Common sense tells me the reason for it is you," she poked him harshly in the chest.

"I was only keeping a promise, Lily. Honestly, I didn't do anything wrong. I'm just as worried as you are."

Seeing the sincere concern in his eyes she softened. "Will she be all right?"

"I don't know," he confessed.

"We should do something."

"I agree," added George who had remained silent. "And I have just the thing to distract her."

Lily's eyes searched his wicked grin, "Oh no."

Harry and George had determined the marauders to be distracted with the upcoming full moon. This distraction would allow the perfect planning opportunity, and after the full moon, the first Quidditch game of the season was approaching. And that's when they were going to strike; ridicule them in front of the entire castle, because no one missed a game.

OoOoOo

Groggy and with her head pounding Hermione awoke to discover that she'd cried herself to sleep. She was still wearing her clothes from the day before. The box was still clutched in her hand. She roughly shoved it under the pillow, and climbed out of bed quietly, so as not to disturb her roommates.

Once in the common room she pulled her hair away from her face which felt raw, and sticky, her eyes were even worse. A trip to the bathroom helped somewhat but her eyes were still puffy, and sore.

She returned to the common room to find it still deserted; a look out the window bore witness to the early hour as it was still dark outside. Staring out the window her mind was completely blank.

A voice from the shadows distracted her, "Couldn't sleep?"

"Something like that," she answered.

"Same here," he confided, stretching his body while still sitting on the couch.

Hermione sat down across from him. "What's your problem?"

"Nothing interesting, you?"

She merely shook her head, not wanting to venture down that particular path.

The silence grew between them, neither one even attempting to break it. She was fighting her conscious thoughts forbidding them to wonder to Ron, and he was trying to think of something to say. All the things James had told him floating around in his mind.

"Can you tell me something?" she asked quietly.

"I can try."

"Why do people hurt each other? Do and say things knowing it's going to inflict pain and still they do it anyway. I don't understand. Why do people have to be so cruel?" She paused then continued her voice rising, "And just when you think you'll be okay, they do something else causing more pain. Why?" She looked at him expectantly.

Taken aback it took a minute for him to respond, "I don't know. I haven't figured it out."

She nodded at him in a defeated manner. She rose from the couch fresh tears burning her eyes. Hermione turned back to face him, "Well, maybe you should work on it, you never know who you're going to hurt in the future," she told him before running up the stairs.

Sitting back he was completely stunned. More by her tone than her actual words. She said them with a ringing truth like she knew he'd intentionally cause someone pain in the future. Remus shook his head but couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding that seized him.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: A special thank you to my beta Alicia.**

**Chapter 16**

Harry took his glasses off in frustration. Rubbing his eyes harshly to try and stop the words in the text in front of him from running together. It was no use. He slammed the book closed disrupting Hermione who cast him a severe glare before returning to her essay.

The library's stale scent hadn't faded in the two hours he'd been closeted away with Hermione. He stretched allowing his eyes to wander around the room. He noted the deserted tables. They were the only students among the stacks.

"Hermione," he whispered softly keeping an eye out for Madam Pince.

"What?"

Harry waited until she looked up from her parchment before speaking.

Hermione's fingers clutched her quill tightly fighting the urge to raise her eyes. She'd managed to avoid private conversations with Harry for a week. She should have known her luck wouldn't last especially with him following her every move. Why did she have to come to the library on her own?

She'd managed five minutes of alone time before he strolled in setting up his own homework at her table. He'd waited patiently, but she hoped her concentration would throw him off. Harry really didn't like to disturb her once she was absorbed in her work. Only he wasn't going to be put off this time.

"What is it, Harry?" she asked waspishly. Hoping he'd drop it and go on about his business.

"Are we not going to talk about, you know...?"

"No, we aren't because frankly it isn't any of your business."

"You're my two best friends," he pointed out.

"Who had a relationship that didn't include you," she spouted back.

"I'm not trying to be a gossip, Hermione. I want to make sure you're okay. We both know Ron can be an unthinking git. "

She flinched at the mention of his name. "Well, Harry, from past experience you should know I don't like to talk about that particular prat when he does something barmy."

Harry nodded a bit sheepishly. There were a few situations to which she could be referring. A string of memories flashed before him starting with Ron's recent decision to go to America, then to Ron deserting them, and then on to Ron's public display with Lavender Brown. Wow, Ron really knew how to botch things. Harry realized in all those instances Hermione had never completely opened up to him. She hadn't shared her feelings, well at least not in the heart to heart talk manner.

Hermione returned to her potions work after seeing he wasn't about to continue.

"But..." he began thinking they weren't as close then as they were now.

"But nothing, Harry, I'm fine." Her tone daring him to argue the point.

"Okay," he relented. "I'll see you at dinner."

"All right."

Something in her tone made Harry pause. Before he could say something to comfort her, she snapped.

"I said I didn't want to talk about it. So just leave me alone. Is it so hard to follow simple instructions?" she asked harshly, adding a glare for effect. She knew she'd pushed it, but honestly she didn't want to have that conversation, especially with Harry. He wouldn't understand.

Harry quickly threw his stuff into his bag, practically running out the door. He chanced one last glance back at his friend to see she had her head down but her quill wasn't moving. He slowly shook his head.

**OoOoOo**

James saw Harry leave the library. He strode quickly to the door, and before he had time to second guess he opened the doors. Then he stood watching her. The abruptness of her appearance stopped him short. James had expected to search for her. Instead she was thrust upon him, easy to spot in her solitary presence.

As he was about to make his way toward her, an outstretched hand captured his arm in a firm grip. The hand pulled him back through the doors. James was spun around to stand face to face with an angry Sirius Black.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked letting James' arm fall.

"Going to the library," James answered straightening his robes.

"Prongs," he whispered.

"I was going to talk to Hermione."

"Prongs," Sirius snarled. "We discussed this."

"Yes, if you would only listen. Then we could manage Remus' plan but without your cooperation, I'm left to resort to any means necessary."

"I made my feelings about this ridiculous idea very plain."

"Yes, and we don't agree," James said simply.

"We?"

"That's right, the rest of us think there is more to the three of them and we intend to find out what it is."

"And it doesn't matter at all what I think?"

"Of course it does," James said deflated.

"But not enough for you to call this off," Sirius pointed his finger at the library entrance.

"Not when you're wrong."

"And what makes you right?" Sirius' anger stirred once more. His vivid blue eyes stared intently.

James felt Sirius' eyes boring into him. He shrugged away breaking the gaze. "Look whether you believe us or not, it's for your own good that we do this."

"Do not use me for your self-serving purposes; I've had enough of that," Sirius growled.

"Mate, I'm trying to protect you," James offered.

"Really, because it sounded like you were trying to use me?"

"Padfoot, we told you why and how we wanted to do this. It isn't going to hurt anyone especially you or Hermione. All we want is information."

"And as I said you don't have to be sneaky about it."

"I wasn't, I was only going in to talk to her."

"If that's true then when I ask you for your two-way mirror it won't be in your pocket."

"It's not," James smiled his reassuring smile that had worked on several of the professors.

"Fine then," Sirius said pulling out his wand. "Accio mirror." Sirius tightened his hands into fists when he saw the mirror floating toward him. With a quick wave he sent it back toward James. "It always has to be the hard way with you. I don't understand why you think you have to do this."

"You try then, and when you're shut down I'm sure you'll come round to our way of thinking."

Sirius shook his head. "You are an arse," he growled out before stalking off down the hall.

"James," a voice drifted to him.

"Yes Remus?" James replied holding up the mirror. But one look into it told James what he already knew. "No, Moony, it isn't a mistake, and yes we're doing the right thing. He'll come round," James said confidently flashing his grin. Once the mirror was put away his doubts surfaced.

**OoOoOo**

Remus sighed heavily putting away the other mirror. He was going to wait patiently for Sirius to come storming in, and then he'd try to sit quietly through the raging tempest. Although it would be rather difficult to control his own temper in the heat of the moment.

Peter's sudden hasty exit caught Remus' attention.

"Where are you off to?"

The words caused Peter to jump. "Just out," he answered evasively quickly putting the closed door between him and Remus.

Remus' eyes squinted in concentration. He surmised Wormtail's departure to be in avoidance of Sirius. The rat cowered before angry displays; even so his friend was acting oddly. To be truthful all his friends were behaving abnormally.

The situation between James and Sirius was a rare occurrence. Of course they had the usual squabbles and disagreements among teenagers. However this one in this particular instance was beyond their normal limits. James' usually threw away a plan where Sirius disapproved, not that that happened often. Sirius habitually followed all of James' schemes without an ounce of hesitation. He generally offered a suggestion here or there.

Remus shook his head; no Sirius hadn't vehemently denied one of James' ideas before, even those concerning the female population. What was it about Hermione that made Sirius so trusting, and the rest of them suspicious? Truth be told Sirius refusing to participate only fueled the fires of Remus' own curiosity.

The door opened, Remus poised himself for the brutal verbal attack.

"Are we going to dinner?" asked James unconcerned.

**OoOoOo**

Hermione slowly opened the door. She'd been waiting a few extra minutes after the voices faded. She wanted to make sure they were gone. She didn't want them to know she'd overheard part of their conversation. Now she had to find Harry and George.

Harry and George were helping themselves to some dinner when Hermione came rushing up.

"I've got to talk to you," she said hurriedly, glancing around for any of the marauders.

"What? Now you want to talk," replied Harry.

A patented eye roll accompanied her response, "Okay, when you're done sulking like a two year old, I might tell you something important." With an impatient huff she turned and flounced away.

George looked from Hermione's retreating figure to Harry.

"Mate, what was that about?"

"I'm not sure," Harry said honestly. "I mean I guess I was upset a bit about the way she treated me earlier."

"So you are sulking?" George smirked.

"I am not." Harry frowned at how childish he actually sounded.

"Well good, cause I'd hate to have missed out on what she had to say because you're acting all childish," he said in a serious tone, his facial expressions revealing the joke.

Harry's frown transformed into a grimace. Hadn't he been the one hounding Hermione to talk, and when she comes to him openly he had to smart off.

**OoOoOo**

Ugh, Hermione stomped outside the Great Hall. Boys. They were too stubborn. Obnoxious also came to mind with a few other choice words. Blinded by aggravation she ran right into someone.

"We've really got to stop meeting this way," Sirius grinned down at her, his hands once again on her arms to steady her. "I don't think my toes can stand it."

"Oh sorry," Hermione said distractedly taking a step back out of his grasp.

Momentarily disappointed at her unenthusiastic response he froze. By the time he recovered she'd maneuvered around him. Disbelief showed on his face.

"What's the matter, Black, your charms not up to par?" a Slytherin taunted.

Without a word Sirius flicked his wand at the offending party. A rancid smell emerged from the boy's robes and clung to him.

"Eeww," a couple of Hufflepuff girls squealed passing on into the Great Hall. "Disgusting."

"Haven't learned to bathe yet, Parkinson?" a fellow Gryffindor quipped.

Sending an evil stare in Sirius' direction the Slytherin boy clumped off toward the dungeons.

"Bleh, what's that smell?" James asked approaching Sirius.

"A snake, what else," mumbled Sirius. The look passing between the two spoke volumes as their bad feelings toward one another shifted. The animosity was still present but lessened somehow in their combined hatred for others.

**OoOoOo**

A properly chastised Harry sat avidly listening as Hermione related what she'd over heard. Looking around a sort of wistfulness flowed through him. They were clustered in a corner of the common room discussing matters just as he, Hermione, and Ron had done. It felt too familiar and he experienced a momentary shock when he glanced at George.

"Are you certain?" George interjected.

"Yes, that's what I heard," Hermione confirmed.

"So they're getting suspicious, or at least three of them are."

"I know it seems a bit odd," Hermione added interpreting the expression on Harry's face.

"What's odd?" asked George feeling he'd obviously missed something.

"Several things really," Hermione answered. "Of course we should have expected this before now."

"Why?"

She gave George this look that asked really, you don't know. "Look who we're dealing with. These are the marauders after all. The only thing that doesn't make sense is why all four of them aren't in agreement. And why Sirius is on our side so to speak. From everything we know he and James were like brothers."

"Brothers fight all the time," informed George.

"Not like this. It's out of character."

"You don't know that for sure," said Harry. "I mean we didn't really know a lot about them before we got here."

"But what we did know doesn't fit with their current behavior, and seeing what we've seen since we've been here. It doesn't make sense."

"All this sounds terribly important," exclaimed George, "but the more important issue is what do we do? We can figure out the petty goings on between the two lovebirds later." He glanced at both of them smiling slightly at the diffused argument he'd sensed was beginning.

"Ok," said Harry taking the lead. "Their suspicions are coming from us not talking about ourselves. So we let some more information slip from time to time."

"Which means we need to work on our cover story some more."

"Why?" asked George. "They don't seem to be questioning that."

"It's obvious," Hermione stated. "All the information we've given has been vague and I'm guessing what Remus has the most problem with is all the half-truths. So in order for us to hand out more information we need to develop it further."

"I still don't agree," George added.

"What do you mean you don't agree? What are you trying to say about Remus?" Hermione demanded.

"I'm not disagreeing with Remus being upset," George paused as all three looked at one another in corroboration of the werewolf's ability to detect a lie. "I'm saying I don't think we have to do anything about the other stuff. They're only suspicious, they're not doing anything."

"Yet," Hermione supplied. "Which means it's only a matter of time before they do, and I think we should be prepared. Now," she continued as if the matter had been settled, "the only problem with telling lies is that eventually you forget what you said, and there being three of us only complicates things further," Hermione graciously pointed out the flaws of lying.

"Which is why we need to stick as closely to the truth as possible," suggested Harry.

"Come on," George said, "don't you think you are over-reacting? I mean they only think something fishy is going on, but really they have no clue about the truth. I can't imagine them figuring it out. I don't think we need to panic."

"They're crafty though," Hermione insisted, "and when Remus latches on to a mystery he doesn't let it go."

"That doesn't mean we have to sit for hours while you drill us relentlessly with what you think is best. I say what we need is a distraction," quipped George seeing Hermione wasn't going to back off the issue.

"What do you mean?" Hermione's eyes widened remembering some of George's methods in distraction.

"Nothing on a major scale, but perhaps we should reinitiate the prank war. And while we're at it, drop some more information about ourselves. I think we can manage to stay within the boundaries of the truth. We give enough specific details about certain trivial things that we're able to hide our vague answers and no one will be the wiser of it."

"Wow that actually sounds practical," she said with a small inflection in her voice that should have been a warning to the boys.

"Don't be so shocked, my dear, I've had lots of practice in this area," bragged George.

"I don't know," Harry admitted reluctantly catching Hermione's gaze. He was a little surprised at her willingness to go along with this idea.

"I didn't say I agreed," Hermione remarked. "I still think we should refine some of the details in our story."

George huffed in response slumping down onto his elbows. He surveyed the common room to make sure they were still unnoticed in their corner.

"George, don't get all you know..." Hermione admonished. She was seeing similarities between Ron and George reminding her miserably of the git. "It's obvious that we've done or said something to raise doubts among them."

"I can't think of anything that we might have done," confessed George.

"It's probably something small, the kind of thing that we wouldn't even think they'd notice."

"Hermione," said Harry hesitantly. Hermione turned toward him. He faltered under those brown depths. His thoughts weren't coherent enough to be translated. There was part of James' and Sirius' fight that didn't make sense. Well the whole thing wasn't easy to understand but one thing stuck out in his mind. They didn't want to hurt anyone, especially Sirius and Hermione.

"Harry?" snapped Hermione losing her patience at their reluctance to take this seriously.

"It's nothing. All they said they wanted was information?"

"All who wants is information?" a voice spoke behind them.

The trio jumped startled, so much for their diligence in surveillance. Hermione quickly recovered, "Our friends back home. They want to know what it's like here."

"Oh," Lily's brows shot up. She couldn't recall them receiving any owls.

With George's back toward Lily he threw Hermione a disbelieving look. She grimaced in return.

"Yea," Harry agreed, stifling the need to kick Hermione under the table. "They told us before we left, and we sort of haven't written them. They're no doubt getting impatient for news."

Lily still appeared unconvinced but she sat with them shrugging the whole thing away.

"Hey, you know our roommates pretty well," began George, Lily nodded at him to continue. "Well how often do Sirius and James fight?"

"All the time. They're always going against someone."

"No I mean with each other."

"Um, they argue and disagree all the time."

George and Harry gave Hermione a meaningful look.

_"This discussion is not over,"_ she said in their minds.

_"Ugh, I hate it when you do that,"_ George grimaced.

_"Hermione, there isn't anything to worry about"_ countered Harry.

_"We have to work on our story."_ Hermione persisted.

_"No we don't," _George shrugged while Harry's nod put an end to their private conversation, leaving Hermione fuming.

Hermione glared at each one before turning to Lily. She started a discussion of their potions lecture and consequently their potions master. Both Harry and George tuned the girls out preferring to ponder other areas of interest.

A few minutes later when Sirius and James came in laughing, Harry and George sent Hermione a new look that said all her evidence just disappeared. Rolling her eyes, and sighing loudly she slammed her books closed and stomped off up the stairs.

**OoOoOo**

"This isn't going to go away," Hermione said as they waited outside their Herbology classroom.

"They haven't done anything," repeated Harry for what must have been the thousandth time in the past four days.

"Let it go," encouraged George.

"No, they are planning something, and we're not going to be prepared, and if we're not prepared then we'll mess up. Do you have any idea what kind of consequences a mistake could have?"

"Seriously?" George questioned shaking his head in bewilderment. "If they were going to do something they would have done it by now."

"That isn't true," disagreed Harry, "they're busy at the moment."

"What are you talking about?" asked Hermione in that one specific tone.

"The full moon is approaching. They've been busy making arrangements and plans. You know how they are."

Hermione nodded her head in understanding at how the marauders had been distracted lately and off on their own more.

"Huh? Arrangements and plans for what?"

"You don't know," declared Hermione, "but on a full moon..."

"Shsh!" Harry admonished as other students came closer.

Hermione switched to stealth mode and explained to George in his mind what was going on. George asked questions through-out the entire class until Hermione had screamed, "Enough!" out loud.

Turning pink under the entire class' stare she made some lame remark and succeeded in hiding herself behind Harry.

After class she started in about their stories again. "This is the perfect time to perfect it. I mean with them so distracted they won't see us doing it."

"Hermione," George said firmly, "for the last time, we're not doing it. We're not working on our story, we're not fine tuning the details, now let it go," he finished angrily storming off in another direction.

"Harry," Hermione said.

"No, Hermione, he's right. We're not doing anything more." He went off to follow George as they had a free period together.

Hermione glared at his back until he was out of sight. Her temper was close to exploding at their inability to see what was right in front of their faces. Well she thought I'll show them.

* * *

_I know it's been a while, but reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks._


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Special thanks to my beta Alicia.**

**Chapter 17**

"Hey," Harry said falling in-step with George, "about what Hermione over-heard."

"Not you too," George interrupted aggravated at Hermione's persistence.

"No, just listen. Don't you find it weird about the part where James said they didn't want to hurt Hermione or Sirius? Why did he single out the two of them?"

"Especially when Sirius..." George let the statement die out.

The boys were silent as they contemplated what they'd been told.

"Maybe we should ask Hermione?"

"No," George replied adamantly, "she'd only keep arguing with us."

Harry nodded in agreement. "I don't understand. We've been here for weeks and nothing. They've only asked ordinary questions. Natural thoughts they'd have about new students. And now..." Harry trailed off meeting George's eyes.

"And now they seem to be way too interested," added George relenting somewhat from his determined stand against Hermione's ideas of danger. If Harry simply wanted to talk and not take action then he'd be willing to discuss things. Besides this was becoming an interesting insight into the strange behavior of their roommates.

"What sparked their curiosity in such a manner they're willing to resort to underhanded techniques to get answers?" wondered Harry absently walking away from the common room. This was perplexing. Pretty soon he'd be joining Hermione in dissecting every detail of their time here so far. Scrutinizing every word, gesture, and analyzing every second of every minute of every day.

"The only thing that's happened was Hermione's birthday," George shrugged.

"Uh-huh. Have you noticed anything odd about Sirius or Hermione?"

George thought a minute, "Nothing is coming to mind."

"Me either," Harry said, but something was niggling in the back of his mind. It was the feeling when you know something, like a certain word and it's on the tip of your tongue, but you can't say it.

Harry's thoughts were taking a path of their own drawing him back to her birthday. The answer had something to do with her birthday, her presents. He felt the answer was in the gifts.

"The necklace."

"What necklace?" a puzzled George asked.

"Sirius gave Hermione a necklace. That isn't the sort of gift someone gives someone they just met. The other presents were impersonal but the necklace..."

"What are you getting at? Do you think they're dating?"

"No, not exactly. Hermione would have mentioned that."

"So, are you saying he likes her or something?"

Their eyes met in mutual understanding and a hundred different clues floated in front of them;

"Sirius' odd behavior," Harry recognized.

"His stuttering," chimed George. "His nervousness at the party," he continued excitedly. Their enthusiasm growing as they unraveled the mystery.

"He likes her. He likes Hermione," Harry said conviction ringing in his tone.

The boys shared a profound moment of complete disbelief before the absurdity overcame them. Uproarious laughter burst free from both. It took a few minutes for them to calm down enough to speak coherently.

"Sirius liking Hermione," George chuckled.

"Yeah, we went a bit crazy there for a second," concluded Harry allowing some more laughter to escape. Sirius liking Hermione seemed a far-fetched idea.

"She's not his type at all. I mean you should have heard some of the stories..." George stopped abruptly remembering the small fact of Harry dating his sister, "or maybe you shouldn't have. Anyway," he said waving his hand, "it doesn't matter."

Harry shook his head still grinning in amusement, but the longer he thought about it the more sense it made. And the niggling was being persistent. He felt like he knew he was right in this. Sirius had developed a crush on Hermione. His laughter faded as he gave George a very serious look.

George shook his head in agreement, "It's not like it'd be the first time Hermione inspired feelings in someone unexpected."

"Victor Krum is a prime example of that," Harry offered.

"We're going to have to keep an eye on this situation. I mean she's been the one telling us not to get too involved here. She can't start a relationship with Sirius. I mean he's your Godfather."

"Not yet, we're not even born," exclaimed Harry.

"This is so confusing," added George.

"I think we're getting ahead of ourselves. It only seems one-sided for now. Hermione hasn't shown any signs of liking him."

George smirked, "Listen at us being all intelligent and logical. Maybe it is time we spilled some more information like the fact that Hermione is dating my brother."

"Only one problem with that, she's not."

"But Ron is still part of her life, he cannot be easily dismissed. He gave her a ring."

"I don't think it matters at this point, we just have to stop this before it gets started. We both know how charming Sirius can be when he sets his mind to it. Hermione is vulnerable making her more susceptible."

"Harry, mate, I think you've been around Hermione too long."

"Huh?" asked Harry confused.

"You're being all sensitive."

"You bloody git," sniggered Harry.

"I'm only saying." George put his hands up in surrender. "This keeps getting more and more complicated. We've got serious work to do. Our prank is needed now more than ever, how could they possibly get all googly eyed at each other if they're on opposite sides."

Harry shook his head, "Pranks are not always the answer."

'Shsh!" admonished George, "never speak such blasphemy again." He slung an arm around Harry ushering him back toward the common room.

**OoOoOo**

"You want to do what?" Lily asked her voice rising shrilly at the end.

"Sh!" George admonished canvassing the area to make sure no prying eyes or ears were paying extra attention to the two of them. "We've discussed this," he reminded her.

"We've never discussed this," she hissed. "This topic was never brought up."

"You said you wanted to help."

"I do, but you said nothing about..." she waved her hands in complicated motions at a loss for words.

George sighed, "Honestly, Lily, I don't see what the big deal is. It isn't as if you'd be going alone."

"I think we need to rethink that part of our plan. I'm sure if we tried hard enough we'd come to a better option."

George shook his head in a defeated gesture. "Fine, I'll talk to Hermione, she probably won't have any qualms about it."

_"Oh yes she does,"_ Hermione's voice blared in his head.

George clinched his fists; he hated this new connection between the three of them. Admittedly it was amusing at first, but at present it was downright annoying especially since it had been happening more frequently. George's thoughts strayed.

_"Language please," _said Hermione.

_"Get out of my head."_

_"You said you wanted to talk to me."_

_"I did, or do but in person not like this. You know I don't like..."_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah..."_

George tried to control his temper but he felt it rising, ready to slip from his control.

_"Hermione!" _Harry bellowed making George and Hermione both wince.

_"All right,"_ Hermione huffed.

Lily was studying George carefully trying to decipher his weird facial expressions and his extreme concentration. She felt as if he'd completely forgotten her presence.

George blinked a few times and his awareness came crashing back. He turned to see Lily's penetrating gaze. Those emerald eyes were even more piercing than Harry's.

An awkward silence enveloped the pair as each was caught starring at the other.

"Well I'll just be off then," George fumbled; he sheepishly walked away in search of Harry and Hermione. They had to talk.

**OoOoOo**

"Hermione," George said straining for a semblance of control. "This is getting out of hand." Hermione looked up at him feigning complete innocence. "Do not pretend like you don't know what I am referring to."

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean," she stated clearly.

"Hermione," warned Harry. "It isn't the time to be playing around. You've been intruding on our minds far more than necessary."

"Intruding?" she huffed. "I wouldn't have to resort to such measures if you'd take the threats against us more seriously."

"Threats?" George asked incredulously while Harry let out a loud sigh.

"Yes threats. Contrary to what you think we are in danger of being discovered."

"You're blowing this out of proportion," said Harry.

"They've done nothing," insisted George. "But you've been stalking our thoughts and just barging in whenever you feel like it."

"I'm making sure we're still protected."

"That's a nice way of putting it, I call it spying. I wasn't even talking to one of them," George said in a quiet, fierce way.

"I know," admitted Hermione. She wasn't going to back down, and she wasn't going to apologize.

"It's unnecessary," Harry declared calmly.

"No..." Hermione began to vehemently disagree.

Harry held up a hand discouraging further remarks. "You know how I feel about someone being in my mind."

"It isn't the same thing," claimed Hermione. "I can't see your memories, only your thoughts."

"They're private, Hermione, how would you feel if we just crept into your mind unexpected, and uninvited. It isn't a comfortable position, and even if they are just thoughts, they're mine and you have no right to them unless I share them willingly."

Hermione's eyes widened at George's speech.

"He's exactly right. You've got to stop this. You can't keep doing it."

"I'm only trying..."

"We got it," George said, "you're trying to protect us. If we were in any danger that'd actually mean something." George stood crossing his arms over his chest to glare at Hermione.

She tried to stop herself from flinching but her body betrayed her by cowering slightly under his intense examination.

"We know you're only doing it because you want us to be safe. So here's the deal."

"Deal?" she squeaked. Her face hardened as she heard her own weakness.

"Yes, and it's non-negotiable. You will stop eaves-dropping on our thoughts. In concession we will alert you to any trouble we get in. Once we've contacted you, you can enter."

"But Harry."

"No, Hermione this is it. Oh and if you're in trouble you can contact us. Otherwise stay out of our minds." Both Harry and George were staring sternly at her.

Hermione shrugged helplessly. Two against one. Why did it always end up like that with her friends, especially if they were boys?

George strode out after witnessing her defeated gesture. He was angry, very angry. He felt like Hermione was misusing their connection. A connection he found unnerving. He had never shared a bond this strong with anyone including his twin.

Harry waited for George to close the door before he turned back to Hermione.

"What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" she asked simply.

"Why were you spying like that?"

"I told you, but neither of you believe me. I think they're up to something and I think we should be prepared."

"Don't you think we'd contact you if we needed you?"

"I didn't think about it that way."

"I find that hard to believe. You want to tell me the real reason?" asked Harry standing and cocking his head. He didn't understand this rash behavior especially from someone like Hermione.

"Look, I'm sorry, I over-stepped. I crossed boundaries. I get it, I apologize," she said.

"I wasn't expecting an apology, I wasn't asking for one." She didn't respond. She kept a blank expression as she stared up at him. "That's it?"

"I don't know what you want from me," she confessed nervously. Hermione was afraid of where this was heading. "Let's drop the whole thing. I've learned my lesson, you and George have every right to be angry. I wouldn't want it done to me and I should have thought it out more thoroughly before I acted."

"Hermione, I'm not trying to make you feel bad. I'm just trying to figure out what's bothering you?"

"Nothing." She emphasized the reiteration severely, "There is nothing."

"Why don't I believe that?"

"I don't know. Sounds like a personal problem to me. If you'll excuse me I've got some homework to do."

Harry watched as she left. He was fighting the urge to run after her. She wasn't behaving like Hermione. He slowly walked out after her, narrowly missing the marauder hidden under the invisibility cloak.

**OoOoOo**

James had stood outside of the room trying to hear their conversation. He'd unexpectedly stumbled upon the trio while running an errand in preparation for the full moon. He'd thought it a stroke of luck. Bad luck as it turned out because he hadn't heard a single word.

These three were very good about silencing charms. Vigilant one might say. And why was that? Such measures seemed out of character for the average Hogwart's student.

The only students who cast those kinds of spells were hiding something. He'd be the one to know because the marauders used similar spells.

James' curiosity was more than peaked. It was practically buzzing. He had to tell Remus of this new discovery. It was their first sign. The trio's behavior thus far had been no more suspicious than his or his friends.

"Did you get it?" asked Peter eagerly when James made his way back to the dorm.

James looked down upon him with a superior glare as he pulled out the results of his errand.

"Good," Sirius smirked.

"Are we sure this is going to work?" Remus questioned skeptically.

"Yes Moony," James replied exasperated.

"What's worrying you?" asked Sirius.

"Nothing," Remus acknowledge reluctantly.

"They'll think it's part of the prank war," reassured James.

"But it's their turn to retaliate," insisted Remus.

"They'll think we got tired of waiting," explained James.

"It'll be ok, Moony," assured Sirius.

"They're not going to figure out what's really going on."

"What about when I leave?" Remus was nervous. He'd fought hard to conceal his secret. His friends had found out through sheer determination. He knew his roommates were not to be underestimated.

"We'll cover for you. We've got this," James said. He realized this was not the time to share his information. Instead he opted to spend more time reviewing their plan for tomorrow night.

"Maybe you three should stay here this time."

"What?" Sirius almost shrieked.

"And leave you all alone?" inquired James.

"Or you don't want to miss the adventure?" quipped Remus.

"Moony, you don't mean that," James said hurt inflicting his voice making it quiet.

"We're not going to make you suffer through on your own. This plan will work; they're not going to suspect. We've kept it hidden this long, we'll continue to do so," said Sirius with confidence.

"Don't underestimate them," cautioned Remus. He'd remembered the feeling Hermione instilled in him the night of her birthday party.

"We're not going to," announced James. "We've put considerable thought into this plan. They're not even going to know we're gone."

Growling slightly Remus gave into his friends. He ought to have expected they'd fight him. As they continued on with preparations for their escape, his reservations were still ensconced forcefully in his thoughts.

**OoOoOo**

Hermione sighed heavily as the scratching quill continued to race across the parchment. She realized her mistake in surveying the boys' thoughts stemmed from her own inner turmoil. She wanted so badly to focus on something besides the situation with Ron. Harry came too close to making her talk. He knew her too well; their new found intimacy was a blessing and a curse.

The boys were justified in their anger, she'd give them that. But they were still facing a problem. It wasn't going to go away just because they didn't believe it existed.

Yes the marauders were distracted by the full moon, but after tomorrow night that particular distraction would disappear. She had no doubt they'd focus on plans to extract more information. Hermione was not going to be caught unawares, and since the boys refused to acknowledge the danger, she'd make sure they were prepared too.

Baffled she paused. How could they not realize what was at stake? The future depended on them keeping their secret. Why didn't they view this as seriously as she did?

Reading through her list, she thought she'd included everything. Waving her wand muttering a spell the words copied themselves onto two other pieces of paper. Seeing the three lists made her smile. She felt better.

Hermione had tried, and in doing so a small part of the huge burden caused by protecting their secret lifted. She gathered up her work preparing to slip them to the boys without them noticing. She wasn't sure if they were going to behave their selves in her presence.

**OoOoOo**

The following day was moving remarkably slow. The group trudged along the hallways making their way to their DADA classroom. Dementors had been the last interesting subject matter they'd studied.

Hermione briefly entertained the notion of ditching. This class held no appeal to her after the past year.

"Do you think she'll lecture about some other obscure creature today?" Lily asked.

"I hope not," Hermione replied.

"The classes aren't all bad. I mean that, what was it called, you know the hairy, spiky, thingy we were talking about last week was really interesting," George said smirking.

"You're only saying that because their venom might be useful in some of your products," Hermione scolded.

Before George defended himself, Lily spoke, "What products?"

"George likes to experiment with new inventions. He wants his own joke shop someday," admitted Hermione cautiously peeking to see if the marauders were listening.

Harry and George both smiled as they caught where Hermione was looking. She returned their gesture tentatively. A shaky truce had taken shape. Hermione briefly wondered how her lists were going to interfere when Professor Caprise sauntered in.

"She looks too excited," said Sirius.

"Wonder what that's about?" James asked seeing the almost maniacal gleam in their teacher's eyes.

"Students, attention please. Today we are going to be discussing three very important curses. In order for you to be able to defend yourselves against them you must first witness how they can be used. You must realize the danger involved in being attacked by one of these curses, and you must understand the degree of magic each one requires from its caster."

Hermione shot Harry a worried glance. They both had their ideas of where this was headed and it was confirmed when Professor Caprise continued, "The Headmaster has so graciously given me special permission to demonstrate..."

Hermione, Harry, and George stopped listening. The level of excitement had risen in the classroom. The other students leaned forward toward the promise of a thrilling lesson.

_"She's not?" Hermione asked fretfully._

_"Yes," both Harry and George confessed._

_"It'll be ok, she's not going to do them on us," George's statement sounded more like a question._

_"Let's hope she isn't a death eater disguised as our professor," lamented Hermione. "I don't know if I can watch her do these knowing what it feels like," she said in a small voice._

Both boys looked at Hermione, really looked at her. The anger and resentment toward her fled as they studied their friend.

_"She's not crazy," supplied George. _His statement was met with skepticism.

Their fears were substantiated when she pulled out three containers. Each one held a different rat. Three audible gulps were drowned out by the squeals and screeches of their classmates.

* * *

_As always reviews are much appreciated. _


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **Special thanks goes out to my beta Alicia.

**Chapter 18**

"Who can tell me what the unforgivable curses are?"

Almost every hand in the classroom flew into the air. Lily raised an eyebrow as Hermione's arm remained firmly on her desk. She noticed Harry and George had their hands down as well. Surely they knew the answer. She saw a deep look of concentration on all their faces.

However, the three were focused on tuning out the professor, they didn't want to hear the response.

"That's right, they are illegal dark curses. Who can name one?"

Again a flurry of hands stretched into the air, and again the trio kept their hands down. The whole lesson followed Moody's from their fourth and sixth years.

_"I thought they were supposed to cover this stuff in their sixth year," Hermione said. "It should have already been covered." _

Harry shrugged. His ears managed to capture the meaning of the Imerpius Curse. His own fingers twitched remembering how he used it on a goblin. It makes you a puppet on a string, he thought bitterly.

Rat number one became the puppet as Caprise showed the students how it worked.

"This curse is most popular among dark wizards. Someone care to hazard a guess why?

"Miss Granger?" Caprise asked wondering why her star pupil was practicing silence on such an important topic.

"They can use other people to do their bidding," answered Hermione.

"Exactly, the curse can be used to make people do something for you. For instance...." she went on to describe some of the cases she'd witnessed as an Auror.

"This is one curse you can defend against. I'll teach you how. We'll be concentrating most of our efforts on that the next few weeks. Moving on, who knows another unforgivable curse?"

"The Cruciatus Curse," James recited.

Hermione's fingers gripped the edge of the desk turning her knuckles white. Harry watched as the color seeped from her. Impulsively he took her hand in his offering support and comfort. The two avoided looking at each other and the rat as the spell was cast.

Flashes of Bellatrix Lestrange and insufferable agony swept through Hermione's mind. She gripped Harry's hand hard trying to keep herself together.

Harry understood. He fought the images of Voldemort, and a cemetery. George looked at his friends knowing they had both suffered an attack of the Cruciatus Curse. His eyes were drawn back to the rat as it convulsed. The rest of the class was likewise riveted to the creature except Sirius.

His eyes were focused on the joined hands in front of him. He saw Hermione flinching in time with the rat's spasms.

"This curse is mostly used in torture. Pain is the ultimate goal of the caster. To say the word is not enough to cause damage. A person has to enforce it."

Those words crashed into Harry. Bellatrix was running in front of him, he cast the spell. It made her shudder and not much more. His hatred wasn't strong enough, he didn't mean it.

"While the curse delivers insufferable pain it also has detrimental effects..." Caprise let the sentence hang as she perused the class. "Mr. Walker."

"When performed long enough it can alter a person's mind."

"Elaborate," she insisted.

George took a deep breath expelling it in a long sigh, "A person will lose their ability to function as they were before. They lose their memory, their ability to talk, and their sense of self."

"Very well said," she remarked squinting her eyes, she revised her opinions of George.

George chanced a glance in Harry and Hermione's direction. He felt repulsed by the compliment. He'd described Neville's parent's condition.

Hermione made eye contact with George understanding the emotions displayed on his face. She imagined the only difference between their expressions was that she had more pain written across her features. What George depicted had almost happened to her. Her saving grace was the rescue staged by her friends. She shuddered as Caprise continued.

"The Cruciatus has no known defense. The power of it is controlled by the caster. This trait is shared with the Aveda Kedavra. The difference being the Aveda Kedavra causes immediate death."

Harry's wide eyes strayed to the last rat. Against his will he watched the familiar green light flare and shoot from her wand. The classroom gasped as a whole. Harry closed his eyes; various faces were hovering in line.

Hermione and George who were going to speak to Harry saw the figures dancing in his mind. Cedric followed by Hedwig, Mad-Eye, and others finishing with Sirius, Lily, and James. The last image they saw was of Harry facing Voldemort in the Forbidden Forest. A small tear escaped down Hermione's cheek as she bowed her head biting her lip to stop the scream as she watched the green light.

"No one has ever survived this curse. You must understand what dark wizards are capable of. You must know what you will have to defend yourself against."

Hermione raised her head, and let go of Harry's hand. Harry let his hand drop limply against his side. He tried to wipe the images out of his mind. The trio sat stone faced, and tight lipped. The remaining time passed in a blur.

Caprise finished describing the essay she wanted, and dismissed the class. Harry, Hermione, and George jumped out of their seats racing toward the door. A road block of other students prevented them from escaping. They took a couple of steps backward out of the throng of students.

"What a lesson," exclaimed James his eyes reflecting an odd brightness.

"You found that enjoyable?" Lily asked disgusted.

"Not at all," James answered. "It's one thing to hear about a curse, but quite another to see it in action."

Hermione visibly trembled. "I need to get out of here," she whispered to George.

"I know the feeling, but we're stuck at the moment," he replied casting a quick look at Harry.

Harry put his arm around Hermione feeling her shaking. She leaned into his warm embrace finding comfort in shared grief. She wanted to burrow deeper into the hug. Sirius grimaced as Harry pulled Hermione in tighter. Her head now rested on his shoulder.

"How could she do that?" Lily asked in disbelief.

"We have to know what's out there," James declared.

"Still fancying the idea of being an Auror?" Remus solicited.

James didn't have to respond the excited light in his eyes told Remus he'd relish the challenge.

"What about you Sirius?" Lily inquired breaking his intense glare.

"I guess," he said distractedly.

"You know," James whispered to Remus, "it's a good thing Peter wasn't in this class." Remus frowned at the attempt at humor.

Lily and James continued to bicker in the background all the way to the common room. Harry slumped down onto one of the couches with Hermione by his side. George sat across from them. Their battling emotions had drained their energy.

The rest of the group congregated around them. Their conversation had turned to other concerns such as the length of the essay Caprise expected from them.

Once Peter joined them, he was regaled with the lesson. James did most of the talking with Remus interjecting here and there, both making no mention of the rats. Lily shook her head in discouragement of continuing the discussion. Sirius sat sulkily in a chair intermittently staring at Hermione and Harry. Neither noticed as their attention was focused on drowning out the ramblings.

"Can you imagine seeing them used on a person?" asked Prongs.

Several things happened simultaneously following the question. Everyone's attention focused on James as all their eyes settled on him wide with shock. Both Lily and Hermione gasped. George visibly flinched. Peter gnawed his finger nails in fear allowing a squeak to escape. Remus leaned forward in anticipation as Sirius slumped down nonchalantly. And after a drawn out pause Harry's head slowly raised to pierce his father with a heated gaze.

A tense silence filled their circle. James looked from one person to another until his eyes landed on Harry. He winced under the penetrating stare.

"Would you be amused?" Harry asked through clenched teeth.

Lily cringed at the outrage evident on Harry's face. He stood up to glower down upon James.

"Would it be entertaining to see someone lose their will power? To watch as they were forced to do the bidding of a dark wizard? Would you like to hear the screams of the tortured? Would you laugh when it's your best friend doing the screaming? Would you find it pleasurable to watch as someone died?" by the end of the tirade Harry was barely whispering, but they all heard the iciness in his voice.

The group looked from James to Harry in stunned awe. Prongs opened his mouth to speak and quickly closed it. Harry stood shaking in anger. He spun around retreating up the stairs. Hermione leveled her gaze at James before she went after Harry followed by George.

"I didn't mean..." floundered Prongs. He looked to his friends lost for words.

**OoOoOo**

Harry sat on his bed trembling. Hermione and George were seated opposite him waiting.

"I know he didn't mean anything by it," Harry finally admitted. He looked to his friends for some kind of reassurance.

"He didn't, Harry," assured Hermione.

"You remember how we all thought it was cool the first time Moody taught," added George.

"They haven't seen what we have. They don't understand," explained Hermione.

"Yet," said Harry. "They don't know yet." He sighed heavily falling back onto his pillow. "I'm sorry," he said rising up to meet Hermione's eyes. During class he'd remembered all too well what she went through to help him. Harry should have realized if Hermione perceived a threat they ought to believe there was one.

"For what?"

"Everything."

"Well, Harry, that's a lot of stuff," smiled Hermione.

"For not taking you more seriously."

"Oh."

"Me too," inserted George.

"Good, because I've got something for each of you." She searched in her bag until she found the parchment.

"What's this?"

"Read it."

"We're supposed to remember all of this?" asked George.

"Only if you want," confided Hermione. "I just thought it would help."

"This will," admitted Harry. In front of him was a list of people they knew with aliases written beside them.

"We don't know what they're going to ask, and we can't keep avoiding names," clarified Hermione.

**OoOoOo**

Remus disappeared shortly after dinner. The marauders plans had been put into motion earlier. It began when Remus started complaining of a stomach ache. His symptoms gradually got worse throughout the evening climaxing after dinner with a fever. James and Sirius convinced him to go to Madam Pomfrey. They of course accompanied him so it was no surprise they returned without him.

"She thought it best for him to stay over-night," confirmed James.

"Should someone go check on him?" Lily asked concerned.

"No," Sirius replied quickly, "he doesn't want visitors." He turned pleadingly to James. James hurriedly covered his surprised expression at Sirius' lame attempt of an explanation.

"What Sirius is trying to say is he's grumpy and cranky and wouldn't take nicely to visitors. Madam Pomfrey assured us he'd be fine. Besides visiting hours are over." James gave Sirius a covert glance to see his friend's attention focused on Hermione. No wonder he made such a blunder.

"Oh," Lily stated.

George managed to stifle his chuckle. It would have been best to just say that visiting hours were over and they'd check on him in the morning. His smile faded as he too noticed where Sirius' concentration was. Harry's theory was gaining in credibility the more he watched. Evidence to this was Sirius' small growl when Hermione placed her hand on Harry's arm.

**OoOoOo**

_"Go on, Harry, just get it over with."_

_"In front of everyone? I'm not even sure I ought to say anything at all,"_ he said nervously. The strange tension hung in the air above their small group. All Harry really wanted to do was go up to the seventh year dorms.

_"Ok."_

_"You think I need to apologize?"_

_"We've been over this,"_ Hermione said.

_"I know but what am I going to say?"_

Hermione raised her hand letting it rest on Harry's arm in a show of support. She knew Harry was struggling on how to deal with what he'd said to James earlier. She also understood Harry's qualms about speaking in front of the whole group.

"James," Harry said a little too loudly out of nerves. Rolling his eyes at his own emotions he continued, "About before. I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that," he finished.

Prongs sat looking at Harry unsure of how to proceed. When the silence continued Harry felt the urge to keep on talking. "I know you didn't mean ... but you, um..."

Raised eyebrows met Harry's ramblings. A panicked look crossed Harry's face.

_"Relax,"_ Hermione encouraged. _"They know your parents were killed, just tell them."_

Taking a deep breath Harry explained, "It's just that my parents were killed by the Aveda Kadavra. It's a sore topic. Even so I shouldn't have lost my temper like that."

A small crumb of comprehension reached James' eyes and he said, "No worries, Harry, we all have those moments."

**OoOoOo**

"What do you think they'll do to us?" George asked trepidation coloring his tone.

"Why do they have to do anything?" questioned Hermione.

"Yeah," agreed Harry, "maybe they'll wait until we're asleep and then duck out."

George frowned at their naivety. Shaking his head he said, "They're not going to risk it. What if we woke up and saw them gone or something or we followed them."

Hermione bit her lip considering the options. "He's right they've got something planned. Well, good luck then, I'm off to my own safe haven."

Harry threw a pillow at her retreating back. "Coward," he called after her. They heard a distinct giggle fading as she descended into the common room.

"Might as well accommodate them and be asleep before they come up," offered Harry.

"Yes, let's make it as easy as possible for them," snarked George retrieving the pillow and aiming it at Harry. "Aren't you the least bit concerned?"

"No, it'll be harmless."

Scowling George said, "You aren't worried about a werewolf running around the grounds?"

"No," Harry answered casually. "He was a teacher for a whole year."

"But he had wolfsbane. It hasn't been discovered yet."

"Look, George, we're in no danger. The other marauders will keep him away from the school and all the people. Besides we're safe up in a tower. If he did manage to get into the castle how's he going to speak the password?" Harry stared at his friend with a completely normal expression.

George concentrated a moment before he laughed. "You arse," he joked. Under the smiling face fear still radiated through him. He didn't understand why he was so afraid. What Harry said made sense. He hadn't been scared in his fifth year. Of course he hadn't known Remus was a werewolf then.

"It'll be ok, George," said Harry.

"Irrational fears don't listen to logic."

"Of all the things to be afraid of you pick werewolves."

"I didn't pick it. Blame it on Bill and Charlie. Fred and I weren't the only pranksters in the family."

**OoOoOo**

Sirius sighed again. "Do you think they're asleep?"

"How am I supposed to know?" snapped James. His nerves were strung thin. And his best friend's brooding for the last hour had been annoying him. He was deeply dissatisfied with Hermione. Prongs didn't outright dislike Hermione, honestly he found her a refreshing change from some of the other seventh year girls, but Sirius' infatuation with her was fast becoming a problem.

Hermione was a distraction. James' understood distractions, one word Lily. And as much as the red head competed in his head for attention she was always placed on a back burner during the full moon. All their focus was needed to ensure an adventure not a mishap.

"Padfoot, are you ready for tonight?"

"What?" asked Sirius incredulously. His gaze intently locked onto Prongs'.

"You seem preoccupied," James stated casually.

"I'm not."

"Are you sure? You do realize the kind of damage that could be inflicted if we're not careful?"

"Yes, James, I know the consequences. I'm not some first year fresh from the boats."

Peter looked fretfully from James to Sirius and back again. He nibbled on his lips clutching his hands tightly in front of him. He recoiled from the impending argument.

"We need to be going soon," Peter reminded his friends. Both Padfoot and Prongs turned their glares onto Wormtail instead of each other.

"He's right, we need to get to Moony," James said.

"Let's get this done."

**OoOoOo**

Hermione had been tossing and turning for the last few hours. It stemmed more from a desire to fight off sleep then not being comfortable. She knew if she succumbed to the drowsiness the nightmares would come. Whose nightmares that would be was the remaining question. The D.A.D.A. class ensured a remembrance of previous experiences.

Her own memories spurred her own distressing dreams, but Harry's had a way of seeping into her unconscious. While her eye witness accounts were terrible, his seemed to be worse. He had obviously suffered more than anyone else. He had to relive his parent's death in his own near death experience, then to stand and face Voldemort knowing you were going to die. Where did his courage come from?

Sighing heavily she pushed her hair out of her face.

_"Go to sleep, Hermione, quit with the maudlin thoughts."_

_"Good night, Harry,"_ she returned firmly. Giving her pillow one final shove she allowed herself to get comfy. Sleep descended on her instantly calming her frayed nerves, soothing the raw emotions of the day, and giving her a peaceful oblivion.

**OoOoOo**

Harry smiled weakly trying to follow his own advice. Hermione's fears were justified by his own. He was tired of seeing disturbing images in his slumber. Push out the past, settle on something positive. George gave off a particularly loud snore that made Harry's heart pause. A small chuckle eased the tension in his body.

Outside he heard a familiar violent howling followed immediately by a coarse barking yowl. The marauders running wild. Oh the freedom. A full out smile encompassed his face as he settled under his covers. The chorus of untamed abandon echoing across the grounds.

**OoOoOo**

Wrestling the demons trying to invade her dreams Hermione jerked awake. Groggily she blinked her eyes trying to place what had awoken her.

"_HERMIONE!"_ the panicking voice called again. "_HERMIONE!"_ flinging her covers aside she ripped her curtains open to bound out of bed only to be tripped by an edge of fabric.

_"HERMIONE! HURRY!"_

* * *

_Any and all reviews are much appreciated._


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **_Thanks to my wonderful beta Alicia. Also I'd just like to apologize for the lateness with the update, I recently moved and have only just got my internet hooked up. Hope you enjoy!_

**Chapter 19**

_"I'M COMING!"_ she screamed frustrated. Standing she hesitated checking if she had disturbed her roommates. Careful easy breathing reassured her. Shaking her head she hurried out the door down the stairs through the common room, and up the stairs again. She stopped outside the boy's door then slowly pushed. Her heart in her throat she peeked inside.

Frowning she stepped further in. Nothing seemed amiss.

"Harry," she called softly. A muffled thump greeted her. "Harry?" Tip toeing she eased her way to Harry's bed cursing under her breath when she bumped into a trunk at the foot of Sirius' bed. Out of instinct she turned to see if he'd heard her.

Stupid she thought he's not even here. Still her eyes penetrated the opening in the curtains. Gasping she jumped, startled. Someone was in that bed.

_"Harry?"_

_"Hermione, where are you?"_

_"In your room."_

_"Then help me."_

_"Harry, Sirius is in his bed."_

_"No he isn't, none of them are here. They left a long time ago."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes, now quit fooling around and help me."_

Hermione stared a second more then decided her eyes were playing tricks on her.

_"What's wrong?"_

_"I can't get out of bed."_

_"What?"_ she questioned disbelievingly.

_"You don't understand, I try to pull the curtains apart and they attack me."_

_"Your being attacked by your curtains?" _rolling her eyes she was about to leave when she heard the muffled sound again.

_"That noise was me. Watch, I'll try again."_

She studied the curtains intently. She saw them move like someone was punching them.

_"They've spelled them not to let us out. Every time I try to get out I get tangled up instead."_ Harry tried struggling against them but he always found himself thrown back onto his bed.

_"You've got to be kidding me,"_ she laughed.

_"It isn't funny,"_ he insisted nearing alarm.

_"Harry, calm down,"_ she offered when she saw the curtains billowing with more frequency.

_"I want out. NOW!"_

_"Harry. It's all right. Relax."_

"Do you think you two could keep it quiet," George interrupted.

"Sshh," Hermione quickly admonished.

"I will not shush. No one's in here except us. Turn the lights on Hermione."

"Do it yourself," she countered grumpily.

"I would if I could get out of bed," explained George. A whack ricocheted proving his point.

"Fine." Light spilled into the room. A high pitched yelp escaped before Hermione was able to cover her mouth.

"What is it?" both boys yelled at once.

_"Hush, you fools. They're still here."_

"Impossible," Harry called. "I heard them leave."

_"You didn't hear them leave because I'm looking right at them."_

_"You can't be. I heard them outside earlier."_

_"Then they've come back."_

_"No they haven't."_

_"Hermione, are you sure?"_ George inserted.

_"Am I sure of what exactly. Could you possibly mean the three beds I'm looking at with three very real people in them? Is that what you're asking?"_

_"I'm telling you they are not in those beds,"_ maintained Harry.

_"How can you see them? Aren't the curtains closed?"_

_"They're open."_

_"Why would they come back early?"_George sat up crossed legged in bed to ponder the situation.

_"Should I turn off the lights?"_

_"Are they waking up?"_ solicited Harry.

_"No sound asleep. Sirius even slept through my bumping his trunk."_

_"Did they move at all?" _asked George. _"What about when you made that squealing sound?"_

_"I did not squeal,"_ Hermione said indignantly. _"But no they didn't move."_

_"It isn't them."_

_"What? Of course it is. I know what they look like."_

_"It's some kind of spell or something. It isn't them," _Harry said adamantly.

"Touch one of them."

_"Shsh! I will not."_

"Just do it."

_"Of all the ridiculous things,"_ she grumbled approaching Sirius as he was the closest.

"Is he breathing?" squawked Harry making Hermione jump just inches of making contact with Sirius.

_"Could you kindly refrain from speaking,"_ she snapped furiously. Taking a deep breath she stretched her hand toward the sleeping marauder once more. Slowly she bent all but one finger extending it to lightly poke him in the side. Her finger went straight through the mirage on the bed.

"Ah," she shuddered backing up too quickly. Her foot caught on a rug as she tried turning, sending her tumbling into Harry's bed. "Oh no," she grumbled. Hermione found herself lying across her best friend in a very intimate manner. Hastily she tried to remove herself from the situation but the curtain just threw her right back into it.

"Ow," Harry complained as her elbow made contact with his chest. "You can't get out."

Hermione resisted the urge to try again. "Surely there's something we can do."

"Perhaps if you hadn't come diving in here," Harry said sarcasm dripping.

"I tripped. It's not like I want to be trapped in here with you," snarked Hermione.

"Can't we just wake them up and ..." suggested George gesturing his arms, stopping quickly when he realized no one was watching.

"We could if they were real," said Hermione. "I don't know what they've done, but that's not them in their beds."

"What kind of spell is it?" asked Harry shifting to the bottom half so Hermione could sit at the top.

"A useful one," quipped George. "All the possibilities..." he drifted off happily.

"It doesn't matter at the moment," snapped Hermione. "We've got to figure out a way to turn the light off."

"Why?" asked Harry.

"No we don't," said George.

"Yes, we do or else they'll wonder why and how they were turned on."

"It's not a problem," insisted George. "The house elves will turn it out."

"It's awful late," insisted Hermione.

"They check the dorms more than once a night. All we have to do is go to sleep and they'll take care of the rest."

"Go to sleep?"

"Yes, Hermione, it's what you do when it gets dark outside."

"I can't spend the night in here."

"You shouldn't have a sudden aversion to it now," claimed George.

"Humph."

"Might as well try and get some sleep," offered Harry.

"It's not like we're going anywhere," George added. "Goodnight all."

"Night."

Harry and Hermione arranged themselves appropriately. "I'm sorry, Hermione, I didn't mean to get you into this mess."

Sighing, "It's ok, it's not your fault. I'd panic too if my curtains attacked me," she confessed amusement tingeing her words.

The hilarity of the situation struck them both. Loud boisterous laughter changed into stifled chuckles and giggles as the stress melted away.

**OoOoOo**

"Do you think they've tried to get out?" yawned Sirius.

"We'll soon find out," answered James handing off the pepper up potion.

The three cautiously made their way through the castle after leaving a sleeping Remus in the shrieking shack. The few hours of sleep they managed in said shack hardly qualified as a good night's rest.

"You're up early, or out very late," the Fat Lady smirked knowingly.

"Portraits, that's how people get caught," admitted James as they ascended the stairs.

"Well I never..." a disgruntled voice complained before it was cut off completely as the portrait closed.

The three kept their steps light as the potion began to take effect making it appear they'd had a peaceful slumber. Pausing outside the door to listen they held their breath as James turned the knob. Creeping inside they were met with complete silence. Not the typical morning quiet, it was more of an eerie calmness made more exotic because they saw themselves in their beds.

**OoOoOo**

Hermione's eyes opened slowly adjusting to the darkness inside the curtains. Events from the night before began slinking into her consciousness. Uncomfortable she tried to shift as little as possible, an unknown awkwardness crowding her senses. It made absolutely no sense to her. This was not the first time she had shared a bed with Harry, but uncertainty molded in her mind. This was the first time it had nothing to do with nightmares, there was no comforting to be done.

Harry's voice interrupted her thoughts, "I know you're awake. You can move if you want," he offered openly. Sighing she turned over to face her best friend.

"Morning," she said stifling a yawn.

"So it is," Harry stated dryly not exactly at ease around her in this particular instance.

"I can feel the tension between the two of you all the way over here," George commented. "It's not like this is a first for the two of you."

"Right," Hermione agreed off-handedly avoiding Harry's gaze.

Frowning Harry tried to explain the unusual feelings, but he couldn't quite grasp the difference.

"Wow, did something else happen last night that I don't know about?" questioned George still receiving the ill at ease vibes.

"No," an indignant Harry spluttered sitting up.

"Of course not," an irate Hermione shrieked jerking up as well.

The chuckle floated through the air circling the angry pair dissipating the strain of their situation. Rolling her eyes Hermione reclined to find a more relaxed position.

"Think they're back yet?" Hermione asked stretching. Sharing a school bed with someone was not as cozy as one would think.

"I don't know, I haven't heard anything," replied Harry. "Maybe we should try to get out again," he suggested.

"No," Hermione admonished quickly a blush staining her cheeks, images from their last attempt playing in her mind.

A raised eyebrow was thrown at her, but before she could explain they heard the door open followed by cautious footsteps. Both looked at one another waiting to see what came next.

**OoOoOo**

A mischievous glint appeared in James' eyes as he signaled Sirius. The marauders turned to their respective targets extracting their weapons of choice. Their wands grasped firmly in hand they banished their sleeping doubles then approached their roommates' beds. Each snatching a part of curtain in their free hands they positioned their wands wrenching open the fabric.

**OoOoOo**

The taut silence stretched on until Harry was about to break.

_"I don't care, I can't stay in here another moment."_

_"Harry, no." _Hermione begged as he grabbed for the curtain.

The boy was thrown as expected on top of the girl who was trying to stop him. He grunted while she sucked in a painful breath when they landed back on the bed. Once again they were found in a compromising position. Only this time they weren't the only ones witness to it.

The curtains ripped apart to shed light upon the disgruntled couple in what appeared to be an inappropriate situation. Harry lay on top of Hermione his body flush with hers. He balanced some weight on his elbows causing him to look down into her eyes. Her hands rested on his hips, her fingertips gently biting into his pajama clad form. Their legs entwined.

Slowly Hermione turned her head her eyes widened in mortification when she saw Sirius standing above them. His face registered the briefest pain before transforming into utter shock and incredulity. His mouth gaped then hastily closed as he lurched backwards his eyes still glued to the pair.

Harry raised his head to meet those penetrating blue eyes which had darkened measurably from the previous mischief to something Harry couldn't read.

A bang followed quickly by a yelp drew Hermione's and Harry's attention toward George. Sirius' gaze remained fixed on the couple in bed.

"Time to rise and shine," quipped James almost maniacally. He twisted in Sirius' direction when the second bang didn't follow. The mixture of stunned disbelief and surprise on Sirius' face made James move until he too saw what was holding his friend's interest.

The sight of Harry and Hermione in such an intimate way with the sheets and blankets all tangled made his own eyes open further along with his jaw dropping. It didn't help that Harry wasn't wearing a shirt, or that Hermione was once again in a skimpy sleep outfit.

"Didn't mean to interrupt," he admitted clumsily closing the curtains to block the view. He automatically reached for Sirius pushing him out of the immediate vicinity.

"What the hell?" remarked George emerging from his own bed after witnessing the odd little scene. He looked at Sirius and James whose attention kept returning to Harry's bed. He desperately wanted to know what was going on and he was saved from asking as an image filtered into his mind from his friends. "Bloody hell."

Harry inwardly groaned. What a fine mess this was. He looked down at Hermione who was staring up at him innocently confused.

"Um, Harry, do you think you can get off me now?" she questioned embarrassed.

"Oh, what, yeah sure," he rambled. Shaking his head he rolled off of her.

George kept a wary eye on Sirius who managed to sink down onto James' bed. James was standing over him whispering quietly trying to diffuse whatever situation was brewing. Peter who as usual wore his obliviousness like a badge of honor was gathering his things for the long school day ahead.

Hermione eased away from her friend. The situation should have been hilarious. After all it wasn't something they'd intentionally done nor were they even tempted. So it should have been funny, and Hermione couldn't figure out why it wasn't funny. Why was it serious? What exactly had been in Sirius' eyes before they shifted? And why was Harry avoiding her gaze as well as sealing his mind against her.

"Come on," Harry urged, "we've got classes."

"Mm," Hermione responded distractedly not focusing on his words. His actions however drew her attention. He was going to open the curtains. "Do you think you should do that?"

"Why not?"

"Do you think they're still spelled?" Hermione bit her lip nervously trying to move further away from Harry.

"I don't see why they would be," he said his voice intoning the confidence he didn't feel. He reached for the fabric then pulled his hand away at the last second.

_"George,"_ Harry all but hissed.

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you think you can open my curtains?"_ Pathetic, he was pathetic for being afraid of even trying to get himself out of his own bed. Honestly, he didn't want to be thrown against Hermione again eliciting more grunts and groans knowing what the entire room already believed.

George who normally would have drug this out testing the limits of everyone because quite honestly the whole mess was extremely amusing made quick work of his task. The reason he didn't offer any obnoxious remarks was standing less than ten feet away with a very disturbing facial expression.

Sirius' eyes were glued to the opposite side of the room. The image of Harry and Hermione was branded into his mind flashing every few seconds to torture him. Emotions attacked from several angles. Jealousy, anger, hurt, confusion, bitterness, and others bombarded his already overloaded senses.

James realized Sirius was a ticking time bomb and he thought it best to remove his fellow marauder from the hazardous potential of the state of affairs. While he tried to shape a plan the room once again descended into silence.

Peter who had yet to notice the tension filling the room made his exit his thoughts completely absorbed with breakfast. The door closing behind him echoed loudly.

_"Do you suppose that was them leaving?"_ asked Hermione hopefully.

_"Just Peter,"_ George said quietly.

_"Oh."_ Hermione preferred to make her exit with no witnesses. If she had thought the first time was rough she knew this time was going to cause even more shame because this time it appeared that she and Harry were engaging in some improper activities.

_"It'll be fine,"_ encouraged Harry picking up the tenor of her thoughts.

_"Sure,"_ she agreed lamely lacking the energy to argue at this point.

Harry was about to speak again when a stray idea worked itself around. If Sirius believed Hermione and Harry to be in that sort of relationship then he'd be discouraged in his liking her.

"Come on love birds, we haven't got all day," George deadpanned pulling aside the fabric to reveal them. He gave Harry a pointed look, "I'd watch out today," he whispered into Harry's ear.

"That bad?"

"Worse."

Hermione's lip felt raw when her teeth scraped it for the umpteenth time. Nervousness flowed through her entire body making her limbs hard to control. All she had to do was make it to the door. Get through the door, she ordered herself. Taking a deep breath she climbed off the bed. Keeping her eyes trained on the way out she steadily walked toward it. A blush began creeping across her skin when she felt their stares on her. Holding her head high she managed to reach the door.

Her hand fumbled with the knob. All she wanted was to escape this awkwardness. Against her will she turned imperceptibly glimpsing Sirius and James. Shame engulfed her as she understood their expressions. Dashing down the stairs tears blurred her vision.

**OoOoOo**

Breakfast was a rather subdued affair. No one was talking. Lily spared all her friends a glance noticing subtle differences in their behavior. She automatically contributed Sirius' and James' lackluster antics to Remus' absence. This of course made her worry because it might mean something was really wrong with Remus.

"Has anyone seen Remus this morning?" she broached concerned.

"Yes," James answered tersely. "We," he indicated Sirius and himself, "went earlier. He was sleeping. Madam Pomfrey said he should be fine."

"That's good," commented Lily. She waited for her friends to take their part of the conversation, but they remained silent. Furrowing her brow she studied the group more intently.

James seeing Lily's concentration decided to distract her. "It's time to get to class isn't it?" he stood causing a rippling effect within their crowd. One by one the others raised grabbing bags and books.

Tranfiguration was grueling requiring extra focus detracting Lily from her purpose. The next class was the same causing her to sigh in frustration. However, what she'd managed to witness only caused her curiosity to burn brighter. At lunch she was squirming in her seat because it was a repeat of breakfast. Her usually chatty friends were engrossed in their meal. This wouldn't have been particularly unusual except no one was really eating. Well Peter was actually making a good show of being disgusting. Frowning in distaste she mulled the situation over.

Sirius who normally maneuvered to sit as close to Hermione as possible was a fair distance away and apparently not as far as he wished due to his late arrival. He and James both kept casting furtive glances in the girl's direction. Hermione kept her head down trying hard to ignore the looks.

Harry and George were trying to engage Hermione in whispered conversation, but she refused to budge from her almost melancholy study of her plate.

"Hermione," Lily said tentatively, "what's wrong?"

Swallowing Hermione lifted her eyes a fraction glancing in the marauders direction before hurriedly lowering her gaze, a faint red tinting her cheeks.

"Nothing," she answered defeated. "I need to go to the library." Hurriedly she got her things and rushed off.

Harry made to follow her. George's hand stopped him.

"Maybe you should give her some space," suggested George.

Harry shook his head and continued after Hermione. George frowned flicking his glance to Sirius. Noticing Lily he smiled crookedly trying for a nonchalant impression. It failed miserably.

**OoOoOo**

Not surprising the day passed slowly with barely any conversation between the residents of Gryffindor Tower. Fed up Lily came up with a plan of action.

* * *

_Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thanks!_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"James, since Remus is unavailable someone needs to cover his patrol."

"Oh," he replied. "I'll take it," he offered understanding her pointed look.

"All right," she said once they moved away from the eaves dropping portraits, "what's going on?" she demanded.

"Huh?" James responded.

"I want to know what's going on?" she repeated.

"Lily, I'm not sure I understand..."

"Don't you dare, James Potter. I know something is up. I've been watching all day. None of you are communicating. And I don't know if I've ever witnessed such a cold shoulder act. I'm surprised Harry doesn't have icicles hanging from his robes. Now I gather it has something to do Sirius' crush on Hermione."

Muttering James cursed Lily's perception abilities. "Fine," he grumbled. As he outlined the gist of the early morning activities a sudden thought occurred to him. "Hey maybe you could do something."

"I don't see what."

"Talk to Hermione and find out what's really going on. I mean Harry and Hermione have both been adamant about nothing between them except friendship."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I'm worried about Sirius," he stated simply.

"Yes, he does like her a lot."

"Yeah," he agreed.

Considering his plan she balked, "Why don't the two of you talk to Harry. Why haven't you already done that?"

"Sirius isn't in the mood to talk; besides what we saw speaks louder than all their denials."

"Then why would Sirius believe me?"

"Because you're a girl."

"Wow, what an observation," Lily snapped sarcastically.

"I mean girls are more apt to spill things to other girls. Boys don't really do the heart to heart thing."

"I've noticed," Lily said walking away. She'd talk to Hermione, but not because James had asked her to, but because she'd planned on it anyway.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" Hermione said in a tone barring further conversation.

A lesser person would have given up. "I realize you don't want to, but I think it might do some good to talk about what's bothering you."

"And who said anything was bothering me?" Hermione fired back a pasted smile on her face.

"I do," Lily admonished sitting beside Hermione. "Look, James told me about this morning, now can I hear your side of it?"

"Ugh, those boys are bigger gossips than half the girls here. I mean really. It was an accident," she explained.

"I'm sorry," Lily said. "How is it an accident?"

"It's all their fault. Sirius and James. They spelled Harry's curtains to attack him if he tried to get out of bed. He tried this morning and was thrown onto me. I know it looked like something else but it was completely innocent," pleaded Hermione. "He's my best friend nothing more. We'd never do that especially not to Ginny."

"Who's Ginny?"

"His girlfriend and the closest girl friend I have. I would never jeopardize either relationship. I mean we love each other like brother and sister. It's stupid and it should have been hilarious. It really should have only I can't figure out why it's not."

"It's scandalous," explained Lily skirting a more detailed response. "If that's all it was I wouldn't let it upset me so much. You and Harry know nothing happened so don't act guilty."

"I didn't realize I was acting guilty."

"You didn't explain the situation to the boys."

"I thought they knew us well enough to know."

"Yes well I heard it was quite a scene," smirked Lily.

"I suppose," Hermione smiled coyly back.

OoOoOo

George had struggled all day not to let what happened this morning plague him. He did not succeed. Harry and Hermione refused to discuss the matter leading him to believe not all was as it seemed. Not receiving the full details had allowed his imagination to wander and he was appalled at his revelations. Then Hermione and Harry offered silence. His temper was slowly getting the better of him. He'd try one more time because the image in his head had to be wrong.

George found Harry and Sirius in a starring contest in their room. Daggers were flying between the two.

"All right, Harry?" George turned his statement into a question.

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"You tell me."

"Not you too," complained Harry.

"I guess I'd like an explanation."

Harry gave George an unbelieving expression. Squaring his shoulders George stood over his friend waiting for the words to ease the worry.

"I shouldn't have to explain this to you," responded Harry stubbornly, his own temper flaring. Of all the people here he expected George to automatically understand the situation was innocent.

"Harry, mate it didn't look so good."

Sirius paid close attention to the pair knowing he'd either get the full story or he'd watch Harry get his arse kicked because George was none too happy. James picked this time to enter the room. He saw George and Harry staring angrily at one another. Sirius motioned him to be quiet. Standing by the door James tuned to the impending argument.

"What are you trying to say?" asked Harry standing to face his friend.

"I'm not trying to insinuate things, but you can't claim it was a completely normal situation."

"You think Hermione and I would do that?" Harry stressed the last word intoning his meaning.

"I don't know what to think, you haven't offered any details," interjected George feeling what was left of his calm slipping away. "How could you do that to my sister? Are you even thinking about Ginny?" demand George.

"I cannot believe you would think so little of me," Harry said his voice rising with every word. "Of course I'm thinking about Ginny," he practically yelled. "Hermione and I are friends nothing more."

"Then what was that this morning?" shouted George.

James tried and failed to stifle the laughter. He drew their attention away from each other.

"What are you laughing at?" Harry glared. "It's your own bloody fault."

"Huh?" James asked inelegantly.

"You and your stupid curtain prank. I was trying to get up when the curtains threw me back onto Hermione then Sirius," Harry pointed to the wizard in question, "opened the curtains before we could right ourselves."

"That's it?" asked George deflated.

"Yeah."

"Really?" Sirius spoke for the first time.

"Yes, look I realize what you must have thought but Hermione and I are like brother and sister. We don't have those kinds of feelings for one another. What happened earlier was a case of bad timing and a ridiculous joke."

"Oh, man, I'm sorry," claimed George who felt stupid. "I should have known."

"Yes you should have," responded Harry his own anger not yet gone.

"How embarrassing," commented James who was realizing the hilarity of the situation now that it was all clear.

Sirius still appeared doubtful. Harry cursed under his breath. "It was worse for Hermione."

_"Thanks a lot,"_ Harry dictated to George.

_"What did I do?"_

_"You messed everything up."_

_"Huh?"_

"So who's Ginny?" James asked accepting the simple clarification. He wanted to distract Sirius from coming to the determination the misunderstanding was James' fault.

"My girlfriend," disclosed Harry.

"And my sister," added George their mental sparring interrupted as they focused on their roommates.

"You have a girlfriend?"

"Don't sound so surprised."

"I mean..." James floundered.

Harry's eye brows raised in silent question.

"It's just..." James tried to find a tactful way of bringing up the bed sharing instances with Hermione.

"If you have a girlfriend why do you spend the night with Hermione?" blurted Sirius determined to get to the bottom of this.

"This again," grumbled Harry. He didn't want to clarify this any further but he knew it was no use. "I have nightmares sometimes, and Hermione helps them go away," slumping onto his bed he comprehended his words. Groaning inwardly he shoved a pillow over his face.

"All we do," Harry continued removing the pillow, "is talk. I have no romantic feelings for her nor does she have any for me. Her presence is comforting. We're close just in a platonic way."

George shuffled feeling his own idiocy. He checked Sirius reaction. He seemed to be grasping the concept. In fact his mood was lightening before their eyes.

"It's a strange relationship," noted James.

"I know, but when..." Harry stopped before he divulged more than necessary. "We're both only children we never had any siblings, we're the closest each has." Harry hoped they understood that since neither had a sibling they didn't know the rules of how they were to interact.

"It is awful to be an only child," insisted James. He found an unknown connection with Harry. James was the only child for the Potters and he'd found a lost brother in Sirius, of course they didn't share a bed. But then Sirius wasn't a girl, a cute girl at that.

"What's Ginny like?"

"Oh," Harry latched on to the new topic, "she's beautiful, smart, and a great Quidditch player," he rambled.

"Yeah," agreed George, "and a complete pest with a frightening bat bogey hex."

Sirius noticed Harry's admiration for Ginny cover his face as he talked about her. His own sour mood dissipated. It was obvious Harry was head over heels for George's sister.

OoOoOo

"I talked to Hermione," shared Lily.

"Oh well that's all worked out," blurted James unthinking moving off to catch Sirius.

Lily huffed annoyed as she watched him walk away. Not even a thank you.

"Boys," she mumbled glowering at James, no Potter she corrected herself.

Noticing Lily's perturbed look George snuck in beside her, "I know a way to fix that," he said mischievously.

"Oh," she jumped, "you startled me. Fix what?"

"Whatever it is Potter's done to get a bee in your bonnet."

"He hasn't done anything the ungrateful git."

"Uh-huh," grinned George knowingly.

"He's just being a boy," confirmed Lily.

"Pesky things," agreed George causing Lily to really focus on him.

"Come on, Lily, don't you want to get even. I mean you were the most upset by their little stunt," he reminded her.

"It seems like you and Harry are the ones who should have a grudge."

"Oh yes, I see you've heard about the unfortunate incident the other morning."

"Naturally," she smiled sweetly. "I guess having your bed clothes confine you is a little humiliating."

"Ah, I see what you're trying to do, but it isn't going to work. Do not attempt to distract me with my own vendetta. For you see at least mine was done in privacy where as the trick you suffered was done in front of the whole school. And I know people's memories are not that short."

Blast him, Lily thought. He always managed to do things this way. Did he even realize how persuasive and manipulative he was? Seeing the gleam in his eye she knew he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

"I don't have a problem with revenge," Lily stated. "I do however have a problem entering the boy's showers."

"I've explained that."

"I still see it as a hitch in the plan."

"What's a hitch?" asked Hermione joining them.

"The whole shower thing," said George dismissively.

"I thought we've been through this," added Harry.

"It makes sense," agreed Hermione.

A look of complete astonishment met Hermione's assent.

"What?" defended Hermione.

"You don't see a problem going into the Quidditch showers?"

"No, I think the game is the best time to do it, when we know they will be occupied and they won't catch us," Hermione said calmly.

Sensing she was fighting a losing battle Lily tried a different track, "Don't you think it's mean to do it right after a game?"

"No," all three said in unison.

Smirking Hermione once again explained, "It's the perfect opportunity to knock their egos down a notch."

"What if they don't win?"

"Not win," George said dubiously.

"Of course they'll win," Hermione confided.

Harry simply nodded in agreement. The Gryffindor team would most definitely be hard to beat. It was the finest team he'd played on, besides their first game was against Slytherin. There was no way he was going to let them win.

"I should give up."

"Normally we'd applaud your bravery in trying to defy us, but no you will not win this," George admitted his tone full of trouble.

"Fine," Lily sulked. At least the first match is a couple weeks away she consoled herself plenty of time to change their minds.

"Don't count on it," whispered Harry reading her thoughts through her eyes.

Green eyes stared disbelievingly at him. "You're too easy to read," he confessed.

"Since we're all settled let's get the finer details of our plan nailed down," insisted George. "This is going to be..." he trailed off grinning madly.

"I'm scared," declared Lily to Hermione in a low voice.

Hermione nodded in agreement although she was actually looking forward to their high jinks.

OoOoOo

"They're up to something," muttered James.

"Hhmm?" Remus answered absently glancing in the direction Prongs indicated.

"I'm sure of it, Moony," James said firmly causing Remus to take a more serious look.

"They're talking."

"Scheming."

"Homework."

"Deviousness."

"Innocent conversation."

"Meticulous conniving."

"Is this a private game or can anyone join?" Sirius gave a trademark half-smile.

"Look," demanded James. "They're over there perfecting their revenge as we speak."

Remus shook his head as Sirius appraised the foursome. "Looks innocent enough to me."

"Do you not see what I'm seeing? Look at George that is not an innocent face."

"Padfoot, I think he's lost it this time," murmured Moony.

"Nah, Moony, just a bit of paranoia," chuckled the mutt.

Prongs scowled at his two best mates. "If you aren't going to take this seriously..." he admonished standing.

"Relax, Prongs, it's harmless."

"How can you say that?"

"It won't even compare to what we did to them," Sirius admitted smugly.

Remus dropped his head knowing the conversation was now wandering into dangerous territory.

"Besides," whispered Sirius conspiratorially, "the Quidditch captain can certainly keep them busy enough not allowing them time to complete their activities."

"Clever."

"I know."

Remus permitted his head to hit the table with a dull thud. This was going to end badly.

"No worries, Moony," Sirius said clapping the werewolf on the back misinterpreting his actions.

OoOoOo

The rain poured heavily across the castle grounds. A roaring fire provided warmth and light to the occupants of the Gryffindor common room.

"It's completely horrible outside," commented Hermione.

"Yes, it is. I don't know what Potter is thinking having Quidditch practice," Lily stated.

"He wants to win," explained Remus. "It's his last year wants to go out with a bang."

"He's never scheduled as many practices as this," said Lily. "I mean the game isn't for another few weeks. Yet they've been practicing every spare moment."

Seven sopping wet players entered the portrait hole cutting off further rationalizations. Most of them were wearing grimaces including Harry and George who looked to be covered in mud.

Hermione peeked quickly noticing the lack of mud on the rest of the team, she cast an askance glance at Harry who shook his head frowning. He hurried up the stairs with George following close behind.

Sirius and James smiled jovially earning suspicious looks from several different people.

"Why do you look like the cat that ate the canary?" Lily questioned intently.

"Wonderful practice," chimed James. "Harry's a natural flyer and some of his moves," he said in awe.

Lily did a quick double take. That was not the answer she had expected. "But..."

"Yes," offered James.

"Why are they all muddy?" Hermione interjected fixing a heated glare on the two boys.

"It's raining outside," supplied Sirius. "And see when dirt gets wet it turns into mud," he continued explaining sharing his roguish smile and wink.

Hermione and Lily exchanged glances both knowing something was up. "But you're not all dirty and mucky," Lily purred at James shifting so all her attention was focused on him.

"Some people are just more clumsy than others," Sirius interrupted whatever James was about to say. "Come on, Prongs, we need to get cleaned up."

They retreated up the stairs. "Why do I feel like there's more going on than what they're telling?" Lily turned to Remus.

"I don't know," he said. Blasted women's intuition, he thought which was joined with why can't those two gits stay out of trouble.

"You know we'll find out," added Hermione appearing bored with the whole situation.

"I don't know why you're both looking at me like that, I wasn't even there. I was here with you two doing homework."

"As if you don't know what your two best friends are up to," accused Lily.

"You know as well as I do how awful the weather is. Why did they have to do anything?"

Lily and Hermione smiled knowingly at Remus letting the subject drop.

"About Ancient Runes..." Lily began drawing their attention back to their work. Hermione frowned throwing a fleeting look at the boy's staircase.

OoOoOo

Harry finished drying his hair with a towel before approaching George.

"So when you say you brought some products, which ones exactly?"

"Why, Harry, what have you concocted in that treacherous mind of yours?" George grinned dangerously.

"You and I both know mud doesn't just fly up out of nowhere to pelt people."

"Hhmm, yes well. I do seem to have some homemade sweets. You know some canary creams, ton tongue toffees, and some other things."

Harry and George left the dorm a few minutes later. Hermione and Lily were surprised by the sudden change in their moods.

"How was practice?" Hermione asked skeptically.

"Fine," said George.

"Good," Harry agreed.

"_Don't eat the candy."_ Harry told her. He looked pointedly at Lily. Hermione nodded in understanding.

_"I'm giving some safe pieces,"_ remarked George who was met with unsure looks. _"Honest. These,"_ he said, _"are not Wheezes."_

"Would anyone like some candy?" George politely inquired holding out some sweets as James and Sirius joined them.

"Yes thank you," Lily smiled taking one. Hermione tentatively took one as well. George gave her an encouraging nod. He gave Harry the last one.

"I think I have some more," he added pulling some more out of his other pocket putting it on the table next to the marauders.

Sirius and James took pieces without caution seeing the empty wrappings in front of the girls. Remus hesitated until Harry opened his piece and ate it. The three marauders were enjoying the taste of their candies when two pops sounded.

Shrieks and laughter were heard as two large canaries took the place of Remus and Sirius.

"What the..." James stood bewildered. Where were his two best friends? Then suddenly he noticed an odd feeling in his mouth. "Wh..." was all he managed to get out as something fell from his mouth, still growing.

Lily screeched panicked leaping from her chair. "What is that?"

George, Harry, and Hermione were laughing uproariously. Lily's eyes widened as she looked from them to James, and then to the canaries. She smiled slowly then giggled as one of the canaries shook themselves shedding all the feathers.

Remus looked befuddled. His eyes found his fellow canary as Sirius molted. "What was that?" he asked.

A gasping sound drew their attention to James. His tongue was enormous falling onto the table.

"That's disgusting," commented Sirius screwing his face up. Remus pulled his wand out trying to remember engorgement charms. A sudden cough from James and his tongue shrunk back to normal.

"Improved them a bit since Dudley," George admitted.

The sudden laughter that had erupted throughout the common room faded. Hermione wiped the tears from her eyes as Lily reclaimed her seat.

"What were those?" she asked curiously examining the unopened sweets.

"Just candy," offered George off-handedly.

"Where'd you get it?" James approached intrigued.

Sirius mused, "I've never seen candy do that before."

George smirked at the inquiring people around him, "I can't go giving away all my secrets now can I?"

"Oh come on those are amazing," insisted James.

"I know," George said cockily. "But I'm still not telling."

"Why not?" pouted Sirius.

"If I have to tell you then that's just sad mate."

"It's not as if we could use them on you," Remus entered the conversation. "You'd know wouldn't you?"

"Smart man," Hermione said. "Now if you're all done fooling about we still have work to do."

"You're a hard woman, Hermione."

She turned toward James. "Do you have any idea how close N.E.W.T.s are?"

Harry laughed, "There's the Hermione we know and love."

"They're ages away," exclaimed James.

"What's all the fuss about?" Peter asked joining their group.

"Candy?" offered George quickly. Remus went to interject but he wasn't fast enough. Peter had the sweet already in his mouth. A strange look crossed his face. He held his mouth trying to keep his tongue inside.

"Better to let it out, Wormtail," advised James.

"That's even more disgusting," observed Sirius.

There wasn't as much laughter this time. People were used to seeing such tricks played on Peter.

"It's an engorgement charm?" questioned Remus.

"A simple one," George answered watching the results.

"Bloody brilliant," remarked James. "You know if we could find some more of those the snakes would be in for a nasty shock."

An evil glint appeared in Sirius' eyes. "George, come on tell us where you got them. Think of the havoc to be wreaked."

"The Slytherins wouldn't know what hit them."

Interested George and Harry leaned in closer.

"As Head Girl I want no part of this conversation. Remember I'll know exactly who committed the prank," Lily warned gathering her things.

"It's harmless, Evans. Just a bit of fun," defended James.

A gurgling sound drew their eyes back to Peter whose tongue had grown more than James' had. The poor boy was dancing around panicking watching as his tongue slid on the ground.

"George," Hermione began worriedly.

Peter had a violent spasm in which a faint cough was heard. His tongue slithered back up. Red-faced he rushed off up the stairs. A few people watched him pityingly.

"Being a prefect and all I'm not sure you want to hear the rest of this conversation," James told Remus in a bad imitation of Lily's voice.

"You being Head Boy I'd think you'd rather not get involved at all," Remus countered.

James smirked. "So are you going to tell us where these came from?"

George briefly consulted Hermione and Harry with a look. "I made them," he confessed.

Complete silence met his declaration.

"Excuse me?" asked Sirius.

"My brother and I wanted to open a joke shop. We invented some products. These candies are the tip of the iceberg."

"What else you got?" James inquired excitedly.

An impish grin on his face George shook his head denying James' his answer. "What would you do with these?" he asked showing an assortment of wrapped sweets.

"I think we can come up with something," Sirius assured them.

Hermione glanced at the boys around her trepidation filling her senses. The Slytherins were in for a real treat.

"I'd hold off if I were you," she counseled.

"And why would we want to do that?" Sirius tilted his face in her direction.

"So you don't get caught. Lily will most definitely turn the lot of you in. However if you wait a while she'll be more likely to let it go."

"If we don't make a move soon the snakes will do something to us," explained James.

"Let them."

"Pardon," Remus asked surprised.

"If it's in retaliation then Lily will be more sympathetic. I'd wait. I mean I'd do it when I'd least be suspected. Besides it's not like the Slytherins are just going to accept candy from you. How are you going to convince them to eat it?"

George eyed Hermione suspiciously, "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" he asked.

"Well if it's say at a feast when treats are already on the tables then it'd be much easier to slip them something wouldn't it?"

"Why Miss Granger, you're completely devious," James said taken aback. "That could work. The only problem is the next feast isn't until Halloween."

"More time to plan," she packed away her books, "night boys," she said leaving them to their schemes.

Sirius watched her walk away with a new admiration shining in his eyes. He marveled at how saucy she was.

"Padfoot," James said sternly gaining his friend's attention.

"What?"

"Are we going to work with this lot or what?"

"The real question is are we going to work with you considering we have the products," George added.

"And the brains," contributed Harry.

"I don't see the reason we need to work with you at all," grinned George who stood. "Come on, Harry." Both boys went up the stairs leaving behind some dumbfounded expressions.

"You know I think you boys finally met your match," commented Remus who got up as well. "Night," he smirked.

Sirius and James exchanged mystified looks. What had just happened?

OoOoOo

"Are you sure this was such a good idea?" Harry asked nervously.

"Yeah it'll be fine. Professor Flitwick won't be too harsh with them."

"What are you two on about?" Hermione joined the conversation.

"You'll see," answered George.

Charms class passed in a blur. Flitwick gave copious pages of notes. They ran out of time before they managed to practice the new charm. Transfiguration was a completely different story.

"Take out your wands," commanded McGonagall.

"George," pleaded Harry.

"Too late now."

* * *

_Thanks for reading. I'd really like to know what you think so any and all reviews are appreciated._


End file.
